Melodias de un piano
by StoreOfDreams
Summary: Phoenix Wright comienza una nueva vida. Siete años pasan desde aquel incidente, años marcados por la búsqueda de la verdad, su nuevo papel como padre y el surgimiento de nuevos amores... ¿Como reaccionará ante tantos cambios?
1. Capitulo 1

**Aquí les traigo mi primer fic :D. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Principalmente se centra en la historia de amor de Phoenix/Maya (Amo esta pareja DEMASIADO) pero como todo romance, éste debe pasar por muchos obstáculos y puede que hayan personas dispuestas a impedir que se desarrolle por completo. (¿Triángulo amoroso, quizás?)**

**Gracias por dedicar su tiempo en la lectura de mi fic :D Intentare por todos los medios actualizar sin mucho tiempo entre cada capítulo.**

**Se lo dedico a todos los seguidores de Phoenix/Maya (Que seguramente serán muchos) y para los miembros del "Phoenix and Maya Fan Club" de Court-Records. Sé que no podrán disfrutar mucho de la historia debido a que está escrita en español, pero se las dedico de todas maneras. Y como no, mi "regalo" del P/M day celebration, del 23 de marzo. **

* * *

Oscuridad.

Su mundo se había sumido en lo más profundo de las tinieblas.

Todo era demasiado perfecto. Tan perfecto que no parecía la realidad misma, sino un sueño al que no le llegaba su fin. Y pensar que fue hace unos pocos días cuando toda su felicidad había caído en picado hacia el abismo…

….

"_Bien, Sr. Wright, estoy esperando uno de sus "momentos Wright". Ya hemos oído al testigo y creo que todas las pruebas apuntan hacia su cliente, Zack Gramayre…"_

_Phoenix miraba con ojos desafiantes al joven fiscal Klavier Gavin mientras hablaba._

"… _¿o tiene alguna prueba que demuestre todo lo contrario?"_

"_Sr. Wright, debemos avanzar con el juicio, sino encuentra alguna contradicción en el testimonio del testigo no me quedará otro remedio que declarar culpable a su cliente. Entonces díganos, ¿tiene algo que objetar ante la declaración del Sr. Valant?"_

_La voz del juez resonaba en la mente del joven abogado mientras éste intentaba pensar en su siguiente movimiento. Hasta que pronto su rostro se iluminó._

"_Su señoría, tengo la prueba que le hará cambiar de opinión respecto a la inocencia del acusado"_

_Klavier sonrió, satisfecho "Muéstrala al tribunal"_

…_._

Phoenix golpeó ligeramente con su puño los azulejos de la ducha mientras recordaba esas últimas palabras del fiscal. El agua caliente de la regadera caía por su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta siquiera del tiempo que llevaba debajo de ella. Las duchas con agua caliente siempre le habían ayudado a relajarse, pero en este caso, era poco lo que podía hacer para aliviar la rabia que habitaba en él.

Había caído en una trampa. Todo había sido un sucio juego ideado por alguien que deseaba verlo pudrirse en la cárcel. Ahora se sentía como un delincuente, un criminal…

"Un falsificador…" susurró

Él sabía perfectamente que no había falsificado nada y nunca lo habría hecho, fuesen las circunstancias que fuesen. Pero presentar una prueba falsa en un tribunal es considerado un delito mayor que la falsificación en sí.

Fue un completo imbécil. Haberse fiado de esa manera de una prueba que provenía de alguien del que ni siquiera su identidad conocida. Era demasiado patético, tal vez merecía todo esto.

La junta de abogados había sido solidaría con él después de todo. Podía haber ido a la cárcel, pero solo prescindieron de él, despojándole de su más preciado tesoro: su distintivo de letrado.

Phoenix salió de la ducha, con la piel enrojecida de la ducha caliente, recordando dolorosamente ese instante…

….

_Phoenix se encontraba sentado, por fuera de la habitación en donde los abogados se habían reunido para discutir sobre su situación. Había estado casi una hora y media esperando delante de la puerta. Estaba inquieto, no paraba de levantarse y de sentarse, y sentía que le daría un paro cardiaco si no salían pronto de ahí._

_Aquellos abogados tenían como misión supervisar las acciones llevadas a cabo en el tribunal. Cualquier infracción cometida en su interior debía ser discutida por ellos y serían los encargados de implantar el castigo a los que hayan alterado el orden._

_Conocía a algunos de ellos, a los que habían realizado conferencias en la universidad cuando él todavía estaba estudiando derecho. Eran hombres maduros que habían dedicado toda su vida a la abogacía y se les podría considerar unos profesionales en el ámbito judicial. _

_Estaba perdido. Estos hombres no podían dejar libre a alguien que se había burlado de la ley, y menos aún en un tribunal de justicia._

_Phoenix se paso sus manos por su rostro intentando tranquilizarse y fue en ese momento cuando oyó el pomo de la puerta girar. Se levantó rápidamente, intentado mantener la compostura, aunque era casi imposible debido al excesivo temblor de sus piernas y a las rápidas palpitaciones de su corazón retumbando en su cabeza._

_La puerta se abrió para mostrar a un hombre con barba, vestido de traje negro y corbata roja. Phoenix lo reconoció al instante. Aquel hombre trajeado fue quien le entregó su distintivo de letrado cuando había acabado la carrera._

"_Sr Wright…" su expresión era severa, tan severa que provocó que Phoenix sudará aún más de terror. "Por favor… entré" el hombre dejó paso para que él pudiera adentrarse a través de la puerta. "Es mejor que hablamos dentro, las paredes oyen" Phoenix arqueó una ceja y miró a su alrededor para ver a algunos letrados asomándose por el pasillo, mirándolo con curiosidad. Al parecer, su situación había sido un tema muy comentado en los últimos dos días en los juzgados y los medios de comunicación no tardaron en hacerse con la noticia. Su rostro salió por todos los periódicos y titulares locales. Phoenix no se había percatado de la fama que había adquirido en los últimos años._

_Finalmente, entró en la habitación. El hombre que reclamo su presencia cerró la puerta y éste se quedo junto a ella, dándole una mirada a los demás abogados. Phoenix examinó el interior de la habitación, no tenía nada de especial: muchos estantes llenos de libros, cuadros y una amplia ventana, con la que se podía apreciar el paisaje urbano, compuesto por altos edificios y calles en las que circulaba numerosos coches. En el centro de la habitación, se encontraban los letrados, alrededor de una mesa rectangular en la había papeles y tazas de café._

_Uno de ellos se levantó. Debía tener aproximadamente unos cuarenta años, llevaba un traje azul marino y el pelo negro perfectamente peinado. Éste se aclaró la garganta, indicando su intención de hablar._

"_Ha sido bastante difícil tomar una decisión sobre usted, Sr. Wright. La verdad es que todo este asunto nos ha dejado conmocionados. Era admirado por todos nosotros, sin lugar a dudas" El hombre suspiró y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Phoenix._

"_Hemos considerado la situación y creemos encontrar el castigo adecuado para usted…"el abogado prosiguió, ya delante de Phoenix. Éste respiró profundamente, intentando calmar los nervios. Las próximas palabras de aquel hombre eran las que iban a marcar su destino, al fin y al cabo._

"_No sé cuáles fueron sus motivos para realizar esa falsificación y ni me interesan lo más mínimo" continuó de manera severa "Con todo esto, se le niega el derecho a seguir conservando su distintivo y su título de abogado defensor" el hombre extendió su mano, reclamando la insignia que Phoenix mostraba con orgullo en la solapa de su americana._

_Phoenix abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿No iría a la cárcel…?. Se sintió aliviado durante unos segundos, pero no debía relajarse hasta que aquel abogado terminará de hablar. Así, Phoenix, cuidadosamente, separó la chapa de la tela y la posó en la palma del tipo. Éste cerró su manó y dirigió una última mirada al ya ex-abogado._

"_Tenemos la obligación de repasar nuevamente los casos que ha llevado durante su carrera, para comprobar si en ellos se ha cometido algún fraude como el que salió a la luz hace dos días. No podemos fiarnos de usted y menos de sus métodos ilegales para defender a sus clientes. Si encontramos cualquier indicio de falsificación, usted estará bajo arresto. Llegados a este punto, se cierra la sesión. Podéis marcharos."_

_Todos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y salieron uno por uno de la habitación. Phoenix se quedó inmóvil, en estado de shock. No podía creer lo afortunado que había sido después de todo. _

_El sentimiento de alivio sólo duró unos segundos para ser sustituido por la tristeza y la desesperación. Ya no era abogado… ¿Qué iba a ser ahora? Phoenix tuvo un rápido flashback de los últimos años en los que había ejercido como abogado. La mejor época de su vida… había llegado a su fin._

_Todos los juristas abandonaron la sala, dejando al ex - abogado en la soledad. Phoenix pasó las yemas de sus dedos por sus sienes, intentado recuperarse del cúmulo de emociones que había experimentado en tan solo unos pocos minutos. Decidido a abandonar definitivamente aquel lugar, oyó el ruido de una silla moverse. Sorprendido, giró su cabeza para comprobar el causante del ruido._

_Era un hombre joven, más o menos de su misma edad, de pelo rubio largo y moreno de piel. Llevaba gafas y daba la impresión de ser un hombre bastante refinado. Phoenix no se había percatado de su presencia antes, ni siquiera se había fijado en él cuando había entrado en la habitación por primera vez._

"_Oh, disculpe, ya estaba a punto de marcharme" dijo con una voz muy amable._

"_No se preocupe, será mejor que me vaya yo también" dijo Phoenix, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta "Que tenga un buen día" se despidió, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de cruzar el umbral, el hombre le detuvo._

"_Espere, me gustaría hablar con usted un momento"_

_Phoenix arqueó una ceja. "¿De qué se trata?" _

"_Podemos hablar por el camino, tengo algo de prisa. Como comprenderá, los abogados__ no estamos para perder el tiempo" dijo sonriente, pronunciando la palabra "abogado" con un matiz especial que enervó a Phoenix. L__e miró de mala manera, pero decidió seguirle el juego. ¿Qué era eso que querría decirle?_

_Los dos hombres salieron de la habitación. El tipo cerró la puerta detrás de él con llave. _

"_Solo por curiosidad" dijo Phoenix "¿Cómo es qué un hombre tan joven como usted forma parte la junta de abogados?" _

"_Buena pregunta. La verdad es que destacó bastante entre todos sus componentes, debido a que la mayoría de ellos ya tiene su edad. Pero hubo una excepción conmigo, me eligieron por mi buena capacidad de compresión y de analizar problemas. Aunque también influyó en la elección mi fama como uno de los abogados más destacados del distrito"_

_Al oír aquello, Phoenix se sintió como un perdedor a su lado. Y eso que eran casi de la misma edad y tan diferentes del uno y del otro._

_Comenzaron su recorrido por los pasillos. Después de unos minutos de silencio, finalmente el hombre habló._

"_Siento mucho todo lo que le ha ocurrido, debe ser muy difícil renunciar a algo a lo que te has dedicado cuerpo y alma durante tanto tiempo"_

_Phoenix miraba hacia el suelo mientras caminaban. Odiaba que la gente sintiera pena por él._

"_No necesito de sus consuelos ¿Señor…?"_

"_Gavin, Kristoph Gavin. Y no, no intento consolarle, era solo un pequeño comentario" dijo él, sonriéndole de nuevo._

_-¿De qué va éste? Ya era suficiente que me quitarán mi distintivo como para que encima se vacilen de mí-_

"_Oiga, sin rodeos, ¿Era eso de lo que quería hablar? Porque sí es así, yo también tengo bastante cosas que hacer…"_

"_¿Bastantes cosas que hacer… en el paro?"_

_Esto ya era el colmo. Phoenix le fulminó con la mirada._

"_Si me disculpa…" Adelantó el paso, para alejarse de él. _

"_¡Hey! ¡Hey! No se ponga así hombre. No pretendía ofenderle" Kristoph le siguió rápidamente, de manera que acabará de nuevo a su lado._

"_¿Qué desea de mí exactamente?" Phoenix dijo, manteniendo la compostura. No podía perder los nervios y menos con ese cretino._

"_Sólo quería… ayudarle"_

"_¿Ayudarme?" Phoenix soltó una pequeña carcajada "Le doy mi más sincero agradecimiento, pero no me gusta aceptar la "limosna" de la gente"_

_Atravesaron la salida del juzgado, y ya se encontraban en la calle. Gavin detuvo a Phoenix para poder seguir conversando con él._

"_Dinero no le daré, pero sí puede darle otra cosa de la que seguramente estará muy interesado ahora mismo"_

_Phoenix arqueó una ceja "¿De qué se trata?"_

"_Un trabajo… antes de que diga nada, es mejor que se lo piense, me sabe mal dejar a una persona como usted en la calle de esa manera. Así que, aquí tiene una oferta de trabajo que debería considerar"_

_Phoenix abrió la boca para hablar, pero no pudo articular palabra ya que el hombre le detuvo con su mano. Éste saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la entregó._

"_Lo siento debo irme ahora mismo, si está interesado en todo esto… solo llámame" En el momento en el que Phoenix cogió la tarjeta de visita, el abogado dio media vuelta y se fue hacia la carretera, parando a una taxi que conducía cerca de ahí._

_Phoenix se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos, todavía con la tarjeta en la mano y parpadeando varias veces._

_Nunca había visto a ese hombre en su vida, aunque su cara le era bastante familiar… _

_Miró la tarjeta que tenía en su poder y leyó el nombre varias veces._

"_Gavin… Gavin…" Phoenix intentó recordar. Después de algunos minutos rebuscando a través de sus memorias, la bombilla de su mente se encendió._

_-Klavier Gavin…- pensó. – ¿Tendrá alguna relación con él o es pura casualidad?- Phoenix introdujo la tarjeta en su bolsillo de la chaqueta y se dirigió hacía su apartamento. Ya le daría vueltas a ese tema en la tranquilidad de su hogar._

…_._

Phoenix terminó de rememorar sus recuerdos y con un suspiró, se sentó en su pequeño sofá, con su pijama puesto y listo para irse a la cama. Estaba bastante cansado, había sido un día agotador. Había destinado horas y horas a la búsqueda de un nuevo trabajo. Necesitaba dinero para pagar la oficina y su apartamento, además de otros gastos.

Miró en todos los periódicos, en internet… pero no encontraba nada que fuera de su agrado. Es verdad que no podía ponerse a pensar ahora en la superficie de la cosas, la prioridad realmente era tener un empleo y ya más adelante dedicarse a buscar más pausadamente algo a lo que le gustaría dedicarse.

Pero era todo tan difícil. Los cambios le aterraban bastante y más todavía si no se sentía preparado para afrontarlos. Se sentía solo en medio del mundo. Tantas veces que él tendió su mano a aquellos que necesitaban ayuda, y ahora, cuando él necesitaba apoyarse en alguien, era cuando se sentía más solo.

Pero… sí hubo alguien que le ofrecido su ayuda, y él no supo valorarla en aquel instante, dejándose llevar por el orgullo y la rabia que habitaba en su interior.

Phoenix posó su mirada en la mesa colocada en frente del sofá. Aquel mueble estaba repleto de papeles, periódicos, entre otras cosas. Pero su mirada se fijó principalmente en una tarjeta de visita.

Él la había guardado por si las moscas y por si su búsqueda de empleo no daba resultado.

Era ahora o nunca. Debía aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Además, aquel hombre era abogado de todos modos, tal vez le proponía un puesto de trabajo en su bufete, quien sabe.

Phoenix cogió su móvil, con la intención de llamarle. Tener que recurrir a esto… cada vez se sentía más patético. Marcó el número del bufete y en el momento en el que iba a pulsar la tecla de llamada, sonó el timbre.

Se extrañó bastante, nadie lo había visitado durante estos días. Phoenix comprobó su reloj: 8:02 PM. Y menos a estas horas de la noche.

Se levantó a regañadientes. Cogió su bata y se la puso por encima mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Volvieron a tocar el timbre de forma impaciente.

"¡Ya voy!" gritó él.

Giró el pomo de la puerta. La había abierto solo unos centímetros, cuando sintió a alguien precipitándose en el interior con los brazos abiertos. Fue tanto la fuerza que empleo éste para abrazarle, que Phoenix perdió el equilibrio y los dos cayeron al suelo torpemente.

Phoenix acarició su cabeza e intento incorporarse. Miró hacía un lado y pudo reconocer al causante de la caída.

"¡Maya!" exclamó, sorprendido "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

La aludida se levantó del suelo mientras intentaba acomodarse un poco el pelo. "¿Es qué ya no puedo venir a visitarte?" dijo ella, resoplando hacia uno de sus mechones de pelo.

Phoenix sonrió.

Maya, su amiga del alma. La había echado tanto de menos.

"Pensaba que nunca vendrías…" dijo él, finalmente levantándose del suelo.

Maya bajo su rostro. "Lo siento, Nick. Nada más enterarme de la noticia intente venir lo más rápido posible… pero me surgieron algunos… percances" Luego volvió a alzar su cabeza, esta vez enfadada "Podrías por lo menos haber llamado ¿No te parece? ¿O es que tengo que enterarme yo de todo?"

"Te pido perdón, pero he tenido unos días horribles…"

Maya le miró, preocupada. En ese momento, sus miradas se encontraron. Phoenix sintió un fuerte deseo de abrazarla, y nada más sentir ese deseo, Maya se acercó a él y le rodeó sus brazos fuertemente, como si hubiera sido capaz de leer su mente.

Él apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo y de repente, sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. Había retenido todo este dolor durante mucho tiempo. Aparentaba ser de metal, pero en realidad todo aquello le estaba comiendo por dentro. La presencia de Maya le hizo explotar y desencadenar toda la angustia que oprimía en su corazón.

"Nick…" Ella le susurró al oído. "Lo siento por no venir antes… perdóname"

Phoenix sonrió al oír aquello entre lágrimas.

"Mejor tarde que nunca, Maya"

Se quedaron varios minutos entrelazados. No habían tenido ocasión de abrazarse de esa manera durante un largo tiempo… Eran felices, sí, muy felices. Y eso que eran ingenuos respecto al futuro que les deparaba a los dos.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Bueno… Aquí está el segundo capítulo :D **

**Me quedo bastante extenso. Para la próxima, intentare hacerlo un poco más corto.**

**Gracias por la lectura del fic :D!**

* * *

Phoenix tomó un sorbo de su café. Disfrutaba de su sabor amargo y a la vez, daba calor a su cuerpo. Era una noche fría de invierno y no había mejor forma de pasarla que tomando algo caliente en una cafetería de la ciudad.

El ambiente del local era muy agradable. Estaba delicadamente iluminado con luces suaves, y pintado con colores armoniosos. La música estaba al cargo de un pianista, que componía melodías irresistibles al oído y que daban al ambiente un aire aún más acogedor.

Phoenix contemplaba al pianista. Sus dedos se deslizaban con elegancia a través de las teclas del instrumento, mientras en su rostro se mostraba concentración y mucho, mucho disfrute. Phoenix sonrió ante la escena, era bastante reconfortante observar a alguien disfrutar tanto de su trabajo. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, intentado que la música de aquel piano penetrara a través de su alma.

"Toca bastante bien ¿Verdad?" una voz femenina rompió su concentración en la melodía. "Esta canción la conozco" prosiguió "Creo haberla tocado alguna vez"

Phoenix abrió los ojos, sorprendido "¿Desde cuándo sabes tocar el piano, Maya?"

"Hay muchos cosas de las que no sabes de mí, Nick" Ella dijo, con una sonrisita "Y contestado a tu pregunta… sí, lo sé tocar. Elena La Mística me enseñó desde muy pequeña. Siempre la observaba mientras tocaba y ella, viendo la gran atracción que sentía ante aquel instrumento, decidió enseñarme…" Maya mostró una mirada nostálgica mientras recitaba ese pequeño recuerdo.

"Me gustaría oírte alguna vez tocar" dijo él sonriente. ¿Maya tocando un piano? Era algo que tenía que ver con sus propios ojos para creérselo.

"Cuando quieras" dijo ella, apoyando su rostro sobre su mano mientras enseñaba sus blancos dientes.

Phoenix dirigió una mirada al pianista y a continuación volvió a posar su mirada en su acompañante, esta vez con cierta travesura en sus ojos.

"¿Qué tal… ahora?" dijo él.

"¿Cómo…? No, no… no podría. Ni se te ocurra pensarlo"

"¿Por qué no? Vamos, Maya." Él se levanto de su asiento y cogió de la muñeca a Maya delicadamente. Las protestas de la mujer no sirvieron de nada para frenar a Phoenix en su recorrido hacía en donde estaba el piano.

Phoenix se colocó delante del hombre, con Maya todavía quejándose a su lado. Al parecer, el pianista no se percató de sus presencias y seguía tocando. El joven intentó llamar su atención.

"Perdone… ¿Sería tan amable de…?" Phoenix fue interrumpido por la mano alzada del hombre, indicando que esperara un momento, mientras éste continuaba la melodía con una sola mano. Después de terminarla, triunfante, dirigió su mirada a la pareja.

"¿Qué desea, señor? ¿Alguna petición o algo así?"

"Me preguntaba si sería tan amable de…" Phoenix no pudo acabar la frase de nuevo debido a que Maya comenzó a hablar de repente.

"No se preocupe, Sr. pianista. No era nada importante… Perdone si le hemos molestado. Sé que ahora mismo está muy ocupado. ¿Verdad, Nick?" Miró a Phoenix amenazadoramente mientras le daba un codazo en sus costillas.

"Ahora mismo iba a tomar un descanso, señorita. Así que, no me importa en absoluto atenderles un momento"

"¿Un descanso?" dijo Phoenix, ignorado la mirada amenazadora de Maya. "¿Le importaría cedernos el piano un momento? A mi acompañante le gustaría tocar algo"

Maya iba a objetar algo, pero el hombre no le dejó articular palabra "¡Por supuesto! El piano es todo suyo, señorita."

La gente dirigió su atención a la zona del piano en aquel momento. Maya, con ganas de asesinar a Phoenix, no tuvo otro remedio que sentarse y tocar algo. Phoenix la miró con satisfacción, y se sentó en la silla más cercana al piano que pudo encontrar.

La mujer pasó sus finos dedos por las teclas del piano con fascinación. Hacía mucho que no tocaba, pero la falta de práctica no era algo que le asustaba. Elena La Mística siempre le había dicho que tenía un "don" para tocar este instrumento. Era una habilidad innata que había crecido junto a ella.

Maya cerró los ojos, mientras pensaba en que melodía podía reproducir. El silencio en el local era sepulcral y todas las miradas se posaron en la figura de la mujer sentada en el taburete enfrente del piano. Así pues, Maya comenzó a tocar.

La joven se movía con total soltura a través de sus teclas, dejando a Phoenix totalmente anonadado. El sonido que desprendía aquel instrumento era algo que no podía describir con palabras. Se fijo principalmente en Maya, que se mostraba radiante y a la vez, sumamente hermosa. Acaba de descubrir una faceta de su amiga que nunca había conocido, y que le hubiera gustado conocer antes.

Los minutos pasaron, y Maya finalizó su canción. Con un suspiro, comenzó a alzar su cabeza hacia su público. Los aplausos y los silbidos se oyeron en todos los rincones del establecimiento. La joven sonrió felizmente y comenzó a enrojecer un poco, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones. Sinceramente, había disfrutado bastante y su deseo de liquidar a Phoenix había desaparecido para ser sustituido por uno de agradecimiento.

Ella le buscó con la mirada y lo vio. No estaba aplaudiendo, pero tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras la miraba. Maya no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa.

El pianista se acercó a ella, emocionado "Ha sido una representación maravillosa, señorita" dijo él "¿Nos podría deleitar con otra parecida?"

Maya se levantó del taburete y dirigió una dulce mirada al hombre. "Me encantaría, pero he de marcharme con mi acompañante, ¡Ha sido un placer, Sr. pianista!" Éste no insistió y asintió con una sonrisa.

Phoenix la esperaba en la mesa en la que habían tomado café unos pocos minutos antes.

"Maya, ha sido… ¡fantástico!" Dijo, todavía en estado de shock" ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

La médium rió ante el asombro de su amigo.

"Vámonos. Me siento un poco… observada en este lugar" dijo ella. Phoenix miro a los alrededores para ver a la gente cuchicheando, mientras miraban a Maya con fascinación. Su interpretación en el piano había sido bastante buena y no era de extrañar que la gente se comportara de esa manera.

Dejaron el dinero de los cafés encima de la mesa, con unas cuantas monedas como propina, y se encaminaron hacia la salida.

Las noches en la ciudad eran muy movidas. La muchedumbre se movía de aquí para allá, sin inmutarse siquiera de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Las luces de las calles brillaban con intensidad, haciendo casi parecer que era de día.

Phoenix y Maya comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo, sin compartir conversación alguna. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Hacia una pocas horas que Maya había venido a los Ángeles para ver a Phoenix y él todavía no había soltado prenda sobre el asunto. Y al "asunto" se refiere a lo de la falsificación. Ella no quería sacar el tema, debido a que no quería romper el bonito rato que estaban pasando juntos y además, sabía que era algo que a Phoenix le dolía mucho y prefería tomárselo con calma antes de entrar en la materia.

Pero estaba desesperada. Necesitaba saberlo antes de volver a casa. Ella creía en Phoenix. Siempre lo había visto como una figura justiciera, capaz de hacer lo imposible por descubrir la verdad a toda costa. Podía ser a veces un idiota, pero nunca podrían catalogarlo como a un mentiroso.

"¿A dónde vamos exactamente?" la voz del ex – abogado la volvió a la realidad. Maya comprobó el entorno, buscando un lugar en el que podían hablar relajadamente, hasta que dio con él. Pudo distinguir un pequeño parque en la lejanía.

-Perfecto- Pensó ella.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, cogió el brazo de Phoenix y arrastró su cuerpo a través de la multitud. A medida que avanzaban, Maya aceleraba más el paso. No había tiempo que perder

"¡Maya! ¿Qué estas…?" Phoenix dijo, sorprendido ante la repentina reacción de Maya. Pero decidió dejarla, con curiosidad por saber lo que tenía en mente exactamente.

Finalmente, llegaron al pequeño parque. Estaban a solas y casi a oscuras debido a las pocas farolas que iluminaban el lugar. Habían bastante arboles, desnudos por la falta de hojas. El viento movía sus ramas delicadamente, produciendo un ambiente un tanto espeluznante, pero a la vez lleno de paz y tranquilidad.

Había una serie de bancos alrededor colocados en frente de un pequeño lago. Maya pudo imaginarse perfectamente al típico viejecillo sentado en alguno de ellos, dando de comer a los patos.

"¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?" dijo Phoenix, mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos, colocando sus codos en sus rodillas mientras entrelazaba los dedos.

Maya se mordió el labio inferior. El joven la miró y sonrió.

"Quieres hablar sobre 'aquello' ¿Me equivocó?"

Ella asintió sin dejar de mordisquear su labio. "Lo siento, Nick" dijo después "Pero yo…"

"No importa" le interrumpió "Estás en tu derecho de saber todo lo que paso"

Maya se sentó a su lado, lista para oír todo lo que tenía que decirle su amigo. Phoenix comenzó contándole sobre el caso, después los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en el juicio y por último, la reunión de la junta de abogados. La mujer le oía con atención, intentado asimilar cada palabra que decía en su mente.

"Y eso es todo…" Terminó él "No hay nada más que contar" Estaba cabizbajo, como si se sintiera avergonzado de lo que acaba de contar.

"Lo sabía"

Phoenix la miró, extrañado ante aquella respuesta.

"¿Qué sabías?"

"Que no habías falsificado nada…" dijo ella sonriente "¿Phoenix Wright, CRIMINAL? Esas tres palabras juntas no tienen ningún sentido"

El joven rió, haciendo que ella riera también. Un Nick feliz, una Maya feliz.

"Pero…" dijo ella "Siento que debía haber estado contigo en el juicio… Tal vez nada de esto habría pasado…"

"No te culpes. Fui yo el irresponsable. No tú" dijo él, esta vez mirándola a los ojos "Además tenías otros deberes que cumplir en Kurain"

"Lo sé… " dijo ella, casi como un susurro.

Los dos se quedaron callados, mirando cada uno a un punto del suelo. El silencio era algo que Maya no podía soportar, le hacía sentirse un poco incomoda. De repente, algo surgió en su mente.

"Me preguntaba…"

"¿Sí?"

"Esa niña… Trucy… ¿Estará bien? Digo… su padre ha desparecido...y…"

Phoenix abrió los ojos de repente. Maya tenía razón… ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? Era una niña que acababa de perder a su padre… y él ni siquiera se había preocupado por ella. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad comenzó a crecer en su interior. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan egoísta? Solo se preocupo de sí mismo y de sus desgracias, pero ¿Qué pasaba con las de aquella pobre niña inocente? Ella no tenía la culpa de tener un padre tan cretino.

"Oh Maya…" dijo él, atacado "¿Qué he hecho?"

"¿A qué te refieres? Nos has hecho nada. Nick…"

"Ese es el problema, No he hecho NADA por ayudarla… Soy un egoísta." Dijo él, colocándose las manos en su pelo. "¿Estará sola ahora mismo?... Oh dios mío…"

Ella le posó una mano en su espalda, en señal de consuelo. "Tranquilo, Nick. Antes de irme de vuelta a Kurain mañana, llamaremos a su casa y preguntaremos por ella, puede que este con su madre o con algún familiar…"

"El Sr. Gramayre nunca me hablo de sus esposa…y, además…" Phoenix estaba alterado, el sentimiento de culpabilidad aumentaba cada vez más.

"Nick… ¡Nick!" Maya le sacudió un poco, intentando relajarlo. "No te preocupes, estará bien, te lo prometo."

"Pero, Maya, yo…" siguió él, pero ella le agarró de la barbilla y alzó su rostro, para que la mirara a los ojos.

"Confía en mí" dijo solamente.

En ese momento, se relajó. La mirada de su amiga era algo que le tranquilizaba, era como una especie de sedante para él en este tipo de situaciones.

"Creo…" pudo decir "que deberíamos volver…"

Maya todavía seguía cogiéndole de la barbilla. Se dio cuenta de ello y le soltó, un poco sonrojada ante la situación.

"Sí… creo que es lo mejor"

Maya estaba a punto de levantarse del banco, pero Phoenix agarró de su brazo y la volvió a sentar. Ella iba a replicar algo, pero Phoenix, rápidamente, la besó en una de sus mejillas. La joven, sorprendida ante aquel movimiento, sintió que sus mejillas ardían ferozmente.

"Gracias, Maya… Por todo" dijo simplemente.

Ella le dio una de sus más bonitas sonrisas.

* * *

Phoenix abrió sus ojos lentamente.

Pudo ver como la luz de la mañana penetraba a través de las cortinas de su apartamento.

Bostezó ligeramente mientras se restregaba los ojos. Intentó levantarse del sófa, pero hubo algo que se lo impidió.

Él, con ojos soñolientos, miró hacia abajo para ver a Maya, descansando cómodamente sobre su pecho, todavía roncando ligeramente.

Sonrió. Maya era bastante linda cuando dormía. Se fijó en la expresión de su rostro, parecía feliz y llena de paz. ¿En qué estaría soñando? Se preguntó él.

-Tal vez con hamburguesas, o con el Samurái de Acero, ¿Quién sabe?- Pensó alegremente.

Phoenix intento levantarse cuidadosamente, sin ánimos de romper el dulce sueño de su querida amiga, pero esto fue en vano debido a que ella se dio cuenta de sus movimientos y comenzó a abrir sus ojos paulatinamente.

"Nick… ¿Qué hora es?" dijo ella, intentando reprimir un bostezo.

"Las 11 de la mañana"

Maya abrió los ojos bruscamente y se levantó de un salto.

"¡ES TARDISIMO!" dijo ella, mientras se acercaba a su maleta y empaquetaba rápidamente sus cosas. "Me van a matar…" no paraba de decir.

"¿Tienes que irte ya?" dijo él, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. "¿No habías acordado en llamar a Trucy antes de que te fueras?"

Maya paró de golpe. Es verdad, lo había olvidado.

"Ya… pero es que voy a perder el último tren, Nick… y…" En ese momento, Phoenix bajo su cabeza, poniendo cara de perro degollado.

"Oh… Ya veo…" dijo él, con tono triste, aunque Maya se dio cuenta de que estaba sobreactuando "Está bien… me quedare solo… aquí… triste…" se movía hacia la cocina y ya en su interior, continuó "SIN NADIE…"

"Nick… ¡No seas tonto!" dijo Maya, riéndose un poco ante la actuación de su amigo.

Phoenix salió de la cocina, mientras se comía un plátano.

"¿Por qué tonto?" dijo, dándole un mordisco a la fruta "¿Es mucho pedir un poco de compañía?"

"Tienes a Charley para que te acompañe" dijo ella, mirándole burlonamente.

"Seguro que Charley no me abandonaría."

"Créeme, sí pudiera, lo haría"

Phoenix la miró, desafiante, pero a la vez de forma juguetona.

"Con que esas tenemos…" Cogió la cascará de su platáno y se la tiró a Maya en la cara.

"¡NICK! ¡No seas asqueroso!" dijo ella, quitándose los hilos de la piel del plátano del pelo.

Phoenix no paraba de reír. Maya le miró amenazadoramente. Sin dudarlo, cogió una de las almohadas y se la estampó en la cara.

"Quien ríe el último, ríe mejor" dijo ella, triunfante.

Pero Phoenix no se rindió tan fácilmente, cogió la almohada y comenzó a perseguirla por toda la sala. La muchacha corría desesperadamente, evitando todos los obstáculos que se encontraba en su camino.

"¡RINDETE!"

"¡NUUUNCA!"

Phoenix le tiró la almohada pero falló en el intento. Maya se rió de él, mientras entraba en otra habitación. Él la siguió. Cuando entró en el cuarto, no la vio por ningún rincón. Phoenix se rascó la cabeza ¿Dónde podría estar?. Comprobó debajo de la cama, pero tampoco la vio.

De repente, oyó un grito. Se giró rápidamente, para ver a Maya cogiendo carrerilla y tirándose encima de él. Los dos cayeron en la cama. Ella se coloco encima de él y le inmovilizó los brazos. Maya podía ser bastante fuerte cuando se lo proponía.

"El cazador cazado" dijo ella, sujetándole los brazos fuertemente y con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

"¡CHARLEY, AYUDAME!" gritó Phoenix.

Maya no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Aprovechando aquel momento de debilidad, Phoenix la coloco contra la cama y ahora era él quien la sujetaba.

"¿Quién es el cazado ahora?" dijo él.

Maya sonrió y pudo decir entre jadeos "Esta bien, tú ganas"

El joven suspiró felizmente. Había sido una dura batalla. De repente, se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Maya comenzó a enrojecer y fue en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de ella.

Phoenix se incorporó a su lado, respirando regularmente debido a la larga carrera que habían llevado a cabo. Hacía tiempo que no corría tanto.

"Parecemos niños pequeños…" pudo decir Maya.

Phoenix sonrió.

"Hablando de niños pequeños, será mejor que llamemos ya a la casa de Trucy si es que quieres llegar a tiempo a Kurain"

"¿Hace falta que este yo delante para que hagas una llamada?" dijo ella, acurrucándose entre las sabanas. "Admítelo, Nick, no puedes hacer nada sin mí"

Phoenix miró al techo de la habitación. No sabía cuánta razón tenía.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la sala, dejando a Maya detrás. Ella lo imito.

El ex – abogado cogió su teléfono móvil y comenzó a buscar sobre la mesa el papel en donde tenía apuntado el número de los Gramayre. Maya se sentó en el sofá en frente de él, posando su mirada en aquella mesa. Su atención se concentró en una tarjeta de visita que recogió con curiosidad.

"¿Quién es Kristoph Gavin?" preguntó ella.

"Ni lo sé yo" dijo él

Maya le miró, confusa.

"Es uno de los componentes de la junta de abogados." Dijo finalmente "Al parecer, tiene un puesto de honor entre los mejores abogados de la ciudad"

Maya asintió, comprendiendo.

Phoenix prefiero omitir el asunto de aquel hombre cuando decidió contarle a Maya los acontecimientos de los últimos días. ¿El motivo? No lo sabía exactamente. Tal vez no le apetecía en ese momento hablar más de lo necesario. Pero ahora mismo le interesaba bastante comentar el tema con ella.

"Dijo que quería ayudarme" soltó él de repente

"¿Perdón?"

"Sí... Después de la reunión del comité, vino hacia mí diciéndome que quería ofrecerme una propuesta de trabajo o algo así…"

"¿Así, sin más?"

Phoenix asintió.

"¿Y de que va exactamente ese trabajo?"

"¿Si te digo que no lo sé? No pude hablar más con él."

Maya se quedó pensativa.

"¿Crees… que debería hablar con él?" preguntó. Necesitaba su consejo.

"Bueno, no veo porque no. Aunque es bastante extraño, la verdad"

Era lo único que necesitaba oír.

Phoenix volcó su atención de nuevo a la búsqueda de aquel número. Finalmente lo encontró.

"Es ahora de hacer una llamada" dijo, enseñando la hoja de papel que tenía en su poder.

"¿Crees que te atenderán? Pueden que no estén…"

"No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos."

Phoenix comenzó a marcar el grupo de cifras en su teléfono. Después se lo llevó a la oreja, para escuchar el primer tono, el segundo, el tercero…

Colgó y volvió a intentarlo. Pero seguían sin cogerlo.

"Nick…"

Él alzó su mano para indicarle que tuviera paciencia.

"A la tercera, va la vencida" dijo en voz baja.

Volvió a marcar. Al segundo tono, pudo oír como contestaban en la otra línea. Sonrió, satisfecho.

"¿Diga?" una voz grave se dejo oír a través del auricular

"Buenos días, ¿Es la residencia de los Enigmar?"

"Sí, esta es. ¿Con quién hablo?"

"Soy Phoenix Wright, fui el representante legal del Sr. Zack Enigmar y…"

"Sí, sé quien es usted." Dijo el desconocido, interrumpiendo a Phoenix "¿Qué es lo qué quiere?

El joven suspiró para sus adentros. La gente, al parecer, ya ni le respetaba.

"Sólo quería informarme acerca de la situación de Trucy Enigmar, la hija de mi ex – cliente. Después de la desaparición de su padre, quería asegurarme si estaba en buenas condiciones."

Pudo oír la risa del hombre en la otra línea. "Muy amable por su parte, pero no creo que le interese ese tipo de información. Nosotros mismos nos hemos encargado de Trucy"

Phoenix arqueó una ceja. "¿Puede decirme quién es usted?"

"Soy Dustin Freeman. Policía. Ahora mismo, estamos investigando la casa del desaparecido para ver si podemos conseguir alguna pista sobre su paradero."

"Ya veo… ¿Y exactamente qué han hecho con Trucy?"

El hombre no respondió. Phoenix supuso que no quería decirle nada al respecto. Pero tenía que saber que habían hecho con ella.

"Debe saber que el Sr. Enigmar me ha dejado al cargo de su hija si sucedía algo parecido." Dijo Phoenix, intentado persuadirlo.

"Ya no es usted abogado, Sr. Wright" dijo el policía de forma cortante.

"Pero eso que me despoja de la responsabilidad que el Sr. Enigmar ha puesto sobre mí"

El hombre calló. Cinco segundos después, el policía habló de nuevo:

"Como sabrá, Trucy ha perdido a sus dos padres…" Phoenix se sorprendió al oír aquello. Entonces, Trucy se había quedado huérfana. ¿Qué le habría pasado a su madre?

"… y no tiene ningún familiar que pueda acogerla" prosiguió el hombre.

Phoenix sintió que su corazón se encogía con cada palabra que decía. Pudo experimentar en aquel instante el sufrimiento que debió sentir aquella niña después de haber perdido al único que podía guiarle por el camino de la vida. Había sido un completo egoísta, compadeciéndose de él mismo, dejando que ella vagará sola en el mundo.

"¿Y ahora mismo dónde está?" dijo él "Me gustaría hablar con ella"

"Ha sido enviada a un centro de acogida"

Phoenix cerró los ojos. ¿Un centro de acogida? Lo que faltaba.

"¿Puede facilitarme la dirección?"

"¿Por qué tendría yo qué hacer tal cosa?" dijo el policía, con un tono burlón.

Maya pudo oír toda la conversación que estaban manteniendo y al escuchar aquello, ésta se levantó y le quitó el teléfono a Phoenix de sus manos.

"Oiga, usted" dijo ella, enfadada

"¿Qué…?" preguntó el policía, confundido

"¡Estamos intentado ayudar a una pobre niña indefensa y usted no hace más que burlarse de nosotros! Es una vergüenza que personas como usted defiendan nuestra ciudad y se hagan llamar 'policías'"

"Pero…"

"¡NADA DE PEROS! No me importan sus motivos. Limítese a darnos esa información y terminaremos antes."

El hombre se quedó en silencio. Maya pudo oír algunos murmullos en la otra línea pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que volvió a hablar de nuevo.

"Westerm Street. Nº 121, Riversea."

"Gracias Sr. Freeman. Que tenga un buen día"

Maya colgó, airosa. Se giró para ver a Phoenix, boquiabierto.

"¿Qué haces ahí pasmado? Ahí una niña esperándonos" dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo, mientras lo cogía del brazo y se lo llevaba hacia la puerta.

"¿Tú no tenías un tren que coger?" él preguntó, sonriendo

"Kurain puede esperar."

* * *

**En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado.**

**La idea de que Maya tocará el piano me pareció interesante y decidí añadirla **

**Sé que leer su actuación no es lo mismo que escucharla, así que busqué una canción de piano.**

**La nana de Bella me encantó, de la película de Crespúsculo. Tengo entendido que mucha gente odia esta saga, pero tienen que admitir que esta canción es preciosa. ****Así que, la elegí como la canción que toca Maya en el restaurante.**

**Podeís encontrarla en Youtube, colocando en el buscador River flows in you o Nana de Bella. :D**

**Bueno ahora llega la Semana Santa (Oh yeah XD) y estaré más metida en la playa que en el ordenador (Si es que sale el sol -_-) Puede que tarde un poco en escribir el otro capítulo. Les pido paciencia **

**Gracias a todos!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Después de dos semanas, actualizó.**

**Sé que he tardado mucho, pero en la Semana Santa he estado bastante ocupada y una vez que empecé el instituto, me han puesto hasta arriba de trabajos y exámenes. De ahora en adelante, tardaré un poco más en actualizar ****Es lo que tiene las clases.**

**No me siento muy satisfecha con este capítulo, pero espero que lo disfruten igualmente. La historia de Trucy tuve que modificarla bastante. **

**Pregunta para los lectores: ¿Os gusta más esta historia de Trucy o la original? XD ¡Ya me diréis!**

**Os prometo que el próximo capítulo será MUCHO más interesante**

**¡Un saludo! :D**

* * *

Maya contemplaba el paisaje a través de la ventanilla. Riversea estaba a unos cuántos kilómetros de la residencia de Phoenix, y no tuvieron otro remedio que tomar el transporte público.

Para su sorpresa, no había bastante gente dispuesta a dirigirse a la zona a la que iban. El autobús estaba casi vacío, con la excepción de algunos ancianos y hombres de negocios.

Phoenix estaba en el asiento de lado, mirando a un punto fijo al que ella no llegaba a distinguir. En la parada de autobuses habían estado conversando durante mucho rato, de memeces tal vez, pero hacía tiempo que Maya no disfrutaba tanto de una conversación. En Kurain no tenía a nadie realmente con quien compartir una pequeña broma o chorrada. La mayor parte del tiempo la dedicaba a asuntos relacionados con la canalización o con el negocio familiar. Es verdad que estaba Pearl ahí para acompañarla, pero es un caso diferente al de Nick.

Maya observaba con atención a su amigo. La vestimenta de éste no era el típico traje azul que tanto le identificaba, sino algo más sencillo: Una chaqueta de chándal, adornada con unas rayas azules por los brazos, pantalones de color azul marino y unas sandalias algo desgastadas. Unas ropas un tanto de mal gusto, pero a ella eso no le importaba realmente. De todos modos, ella no es que fuera muy "a la moda" con su uniforme de entrenamiento.

Examinó su rostro. Una expresión seria la enmarcaba y sus intensos ojos azules… cada vez que se paraba directamente a mirarlos parecía que se derretía en el arcén. Desprendían dulzura y calidez a la vez… es como si te abrazaran al observarlos. Y ese extraño brillo que los hace tan especiales…

Phoenix sintió de repente que Maya la observaba. Giró su cabeza hacia ella, para mirarla a los ojos. Ella evitó el contacto visual rápidamente, posando su mirada en sus manos, muy sonrojada. Phoenix sonrió.

"¿Te pasa algo?" dijo él.

"¿A-A mí?" dijo ella, tartamudeando un poco "Que va, estoy perfectamente"

"Te noto muy callada. La Maya de siempre estaría ahora mismo hablando sin parar" dijo él, sonriendo.

Maya le sonrió, pero no contesto nada ante aquel comentario.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Se podía escuchar el ronroneo del motor del vehículo y algunos murmullos de los demás pasajeros. Maya giró su cabeza hacia la ventana, para ver el panorama que se extendía detrás de ésta. Estaban pasando en ese momento por un entorno natural, ambientado con muchos árboles y pequeñas casas que se podían ver a los lejos. Comenzó a aparecer ante sus ojos un enorme lago, en el que navegaban numerosas familias y, como no, parejas en botes.

Maya sonrió ante la escena. Le hizo recordar a aquella vez que montó en bote junto a Phoenix y Pearl.

Nunca podría olvidar ese día. Fue por aquel entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Phoenix. Ella no se había dado cuenta de esos sentimientos antes, pero pensándolo ahora, siempre había estado enamorada de él.

Después del incidente Hazakura, él fue su refugio. Estuvo un tiempo sin volver a Kurain, quedándose en la oficina. Se sentía traicionada por su propia familia, después de ver las intenciones de su tía de matarla, con el propósito de nombrar a Pearl la nueva sucesora del título de maestra de la canalización. Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue el ver ante sus ojos la muerte de su madre desaparecida desde hace años.

Se sentía como un estorbo, tanto para su familia como para Phoenix. No daba más que problemas a sus seres queridos, y admitió varias veces que lo mejor hubiera sido morir por el bien de todos.

"_No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más, Maya"_

"_Pero Nick… mi madre ha muerto por mi culpa, intentado salvarme la vida. El Sr. Godot ahora está en la cárcel y Pearl ha sufrido tanto por todo esto… y tú, Nick, casi mueres pasando por aquel puente ardiendo… solo por mí"_

_Phoenix colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros, mientras la miraba a los ojos "Tu madre murió por tu felicidad, Maya. Ella seguramente hubiera sido infeliz si tú hubieras muerto. Godot te defendió porque él quiso y porque eres importante para él, al igual que Mía lo fue. Pearl nunca habría aceptado tu muerte, porque para ella eres la hermana que nunca tuvo. Y Maya, volviera a cruzar ese puente ardiendo una vez más si eso conllevará tenerte a mi lado…"_

Aquellas palabras fueron más que un consuelo para ella. Pudo sentir su corazón recomponerse en ese instante, como si éstas fueran la cura para todas sus heridas, que parecían cicatrizar a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Él fue quien le ayudo a dar un paso adelante y a no abandonar a las personas que siempre habían estado a su lado. Sería feliz solo por el hecho de hacerlos felices a ellos.

Después de recomponerse, volvió a Kurain para completar su formación y así poder finalmente acceder al puesto de Maestra de la canalización. Había estado estudiando y entrenándose durante meses, meses que parecieron eternos, pero le aliviaba saber que pronto volvería a ver a Phoenix. Contaba las horas que faltaban para su vuelta a la ciudad, pero debido al tema de la falsificación, la espera duró menos. Por supuesto que no se alegraba de que a Phoenix le pasará todo aquello, pero tenía que admitir que le alegró bastante viajar a la ciudad antes de lo previsto. Añoraba a su amigo, razón suficiente para coger sus maletas y salir pitando de aquel lugar perdido en las montañas.

Había algo que se había propuesto antes de tomar el tren hacia los Ángeles: Decirle a Phoenix lo que sentía por él. Pero ella sabía perfectamente que cuando estuviera cara a cara con él no se atrevería a articular palabra sobre el asunto. Y aquí estaba, todavía con esos sentimientos aferrados en su corazón, con ganas de ser mostrasdos al exterior. Pero esa especie de cadena que los retenían de esa manera era el miedo… el miedo a ser rechazada, el miedo a quedar en ridículo, el miedo a lo que pensará él…

Parecerá muy fácil decir esas tres simples palabras, pero detrás de la superficie romántica que éstas presentaban podían resguardarse todo tipo de sentimientos que uno preferiría no haber conocido nunca. Y no sabía si estaba preparada para soportarlos.

Volvería otra vez a Kurain, con su misma rutina y cargando nuevamente con ese peso que mantenía a sus espaldas, que cada día que pasaba se volvía más pesado y cada vez más difícil de soportar.

"_Próxima parada, Estación de Riversea" _

Maya despertó de sus pensamientos ¿Ya habían llegado? Había estado la mayor parte del viaje hurgando en sus pensamientos que seguramente ni se había percatado del lugar en el que se encontraban.

Oyó a su lado a su amigo bostezar, mientras suavemente estiraba sus brazos.

"Hey, Maya... ¿Estás en este mundo ya?"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" dijo ella, sonriendo.

"Mm… ¿Tal vez porque has estado callada y mirando a quién sabe donde durante todo el trayecto?"

"Yo también necesito mi tiempo para pensar en mis cosas" dijo ella, mirando hacia otro lado, aparentando estar enfadada.

"Por eso no quise interrumpirte… además, era bastante relajante tener un poco de silencio después de haber pasado una mañana entera contigo, Maya"

"¡Oye!" dijo ella, dándole un pequeño empujón. Phoenix rió.

Por fin llegaron a su destino. Salieron del vehículo para ver asombrados el precioso lugar que se alzaba ante ellos. Riversea era una pequeña ciudad asentada cerca de la costa. Parecía un lugar bastante agradable y en donde parecía que el sol siempre brillaba. Veían volar a las gaviotas a lo lejos, alrededor de las altas palmeras.

"¡Oh, Nick! Esto parece un paraíso tropical, ¡Puedo oler el mar!"

"Recuerda que no estamos aquí para eso, Maya"

"¡Qué aguafiestas puedes llegar a ser, Nick!" le cogió del brazo rápidamente, y lo condujo hasta una barandilla de metal que daba hacia el mar.

"¡Venga, Nick!" dijo ella levantando sus brazos, mientras el viento de la marea revolvía su pelo y sus ropas. "¡Huele el mar!" Aspiró profundamente, cerrando sus ojos.

Phoenix no pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada al ver aquella escena, pero igualmente la imitó. Extendió sus brazos, cerró sus ojos e inhaló todo el aire que sus pulmones le pudieron permitir.

El sonido de las aguas inundaba sus oídos, y podía sentir la brisa traspasar su cuerpo. Era una sensación agradable… hacía tiempo que no se sentía así. Tan libre, tan lleno de paz, tan feliz…

Maya abrió uno de sus ojos y le miró, sonriente.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Phoenix sonrió, sin abrir todavía sus ojos.

"Mejor que nunca, Maya"

* * *

Phoenix observaba con detenimiento la edificación que tenía ante sus ojos. El orfanato era una casa de grandes proporciones, antigua y algo descuidada en la fachada. Se encontraba detrás de una reja de hierro, oxidada debido al paso de los años.

El escenario era bastante de película. El típico orfanato escalofriante, alrededor de una zona arboleada y desolada. Todo era bastante silencioso para ser un lugar en donde habitaban niños.

"Wow… este lugar es..." Maya calló, mientras miraba a todas partes. No pudo encontrar las palabras exactas para describirlo.

Phoenix examinó la puerta y encontró un pequeño intercomunicador con cámara. Apoyó sus dedos en el botón, pero se paró en seco por un instante antes de presionarlo. Sacudió su cabeza, intentado de alguna manera armarse de valor. Con un suspiró, presionó el pequeño botón.

Esperaron unos minutos.

"¿Diga?" la voz de una mujer se oyó a través del aparato.

"Buenas tardes, Nos gustaría entrar en el edificio. ¿Sería tan amable de…?"

La puerta comenzó a soltar un pitido, indicando su desbloqueo. Phoenix rápidamente abrió la puerta antes de que el pitido desapareciera.

"Pasen, por favor" dijo la mujer antes de colgar.

Phoenix y Maya comenzaron su recorrido por el camino de tierra hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa.

Maya, dispuesta a llamar a la puerta, se sorprendió al verla abrirse.

"No os cortéis, pasad" la voz de la misma mujer se oyó en el interior.

Los dos cruzaron sus miradas, pero sin pensarlo dos veces, entraron. El interior era muy diferente a la apariencia exterior que mostraba. Era un bonito salón, decorado con una alfombra y cortinas que cubrían los ventanales. Había una escalera en el centro de la habitación, que llevaba al piso superior.

En una de las esquinas observaron a una mujer apoyada en una mesa, que al parecer era la que les había abierto la puerta. Para la sorpresa de Phoenix, era una mujer joven, de pelo castaño claro atado en una cola de caballo, de ojos marrones oscuros y con una sonrisa amigable sobre su rostro.

"Bienvenidos" dijo ella, con cierto entusiasmo en su voz "Por favor, tomen asiento" señaló a las sillas que se encontraban en frente de la mesa.

"Muchas gracias" dijo Maya, mientras los dos se sentaban. La mujer se acomodó en su silla y ya sentada, colocó los codos sobre su mesa, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

"Bueno… ¿En qué puedo ayudaros? ¿Tenéis pensado adoptar a un niño… Sr. y Sra….?"

Los dos se sonrojaron ligeramente

"Wright, Phoenix Wright" aclaró Phoenix.

"Fey, Maya Fey" dijo Maya, todavía sonrojada.

"Así que… ¿No estáis casados?"

Los dos negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo

"¿Sois… novios?"

Los dos volvieron a negar con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

"Ya veo… perdonen por entrometerme, pero la mayoría de personas que vienen son parejas casadas que desean adoptar a un niño" ella rió ruidosamente.

Phoenix y Maya rieron débilmente.

La muchacha se aclaró la garganta, evitando la situación "Bueno, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?"

"Hemos venido a visitar a una niña que ha sido enviada aquí hace unos días" dijo Maya.

"¿Sois familia de la niña?"

"No, nos hemos enterado de que su padre desapareció y somos amigos cercanos a él" declaró Phoenix "Queremos saber cómo está"

"Os referís a Trucy Enigmar, ¿No es así?"

Ellos asintieron.

La joven se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos.

"¿Podemos ir a verla?" preguntó Phoenix, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

"Sí, claro. Si es verdad que vosotros sois quién decís que sois no creo que haya problema."

Phoenix suspiró aliviado al oír aquello.

"Pero…" continuó ella de forma seria "Les acompañaré hasta su cuarto y estaré delante de la conversación que mantengáis con ella. ¿Entendido?"

"No hay problema con eso, Srta."

Ella se levantó de su asiento.

"Entonces, acompañadme" dijo ella, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras "Y por favor, llámenme Linda" prosiguió con un pequeño guiño.

Subieron hasta el piso superior, en donde se encontraban todas las habitaciones de los niños y las aulas en donde impartían las clases.

"¿Por qué no hay nadie en todo el edificio?" dijo Maya, curiosa.

"El Sr. Robison, el encargado de este orfanato, ha llevado a todos los niños a una excursión a las afueras de Riversea."

"¿Y Trucy no fue con ellos?" Phoenix preguntó.

Ella se quedó callada, mirando al suelo. "No quiso ir. No ha salido de su cuarto desde que llegó al orfanato. Solo sale para comer y para bañarse… No sabemos qué hacer con ella"

-Pobre niña- el ex-abogado pensó –Tiene que ser tan difícil adaptarse a esta nueva vida…-

Finalmente terminaron su camino. La habitación de Trucy era una de las últimas del pasillo.

"Como somos bastante pocos, cada niño dispone de su propio cuarto" dijo Linda colocándose enfrente de la puerta. "A ver si responde…" ella suspiró y llamó.

"Trucy…"

"No tengo hambre, Srta. Linda" dijo una voz aguda desde el interior del cuarto.

"No he venido para eso, cariño" dijo Linda amablemente "Tienes visitas"

"¿E-Es papá?"

Phoenix sintió que su corazón se rompía con aquellas palabras.

"No, cariño… son… unos amigos de tu papá"

La niña se quedó callada.

Linda dirigió una mirada hacia la pareja, pidiendo ayuda.

Phoenix se acercó a la puerta, con el fin hablar con Trucy.

"Trucy…"

"¿Qui-Quién eres?

"Soy yo, Phoenix Wright ¿Te acuerdas de mí?"

La muchacha se quedó callada, tal vez mientras intentaba recordar su nombre.

"No" dijo al fin.

Phoenix sonrió. "Estuve con tu padre en el tribunal. ¿Te acuerdas? El del traje azul, pelo pincho…"

"¿Eres el hombre del pelo pincho? ¡Ya me acuerdo!"

Phoenix rió. Su pelo pincho era una cualidad difícil de olvidar.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió para mostrar a una niña vestida de maga, con su sombrero de copa y su capa.

"¡Hola Sr. Wright!" dijo Trucy, llena de entusiasmo "¡Me alegro de volver a verle!"

Phoenix se agachó para estar a su mismo nivel. "¿Cómo estás, Trucy?... Me ha dicho la Srta. Linda que no has querido salir con los niños a una excursión… ¿Por qué no has ido?"

La niña bajo su cabeza "Bueno… es que… no quiero estar aquí, ni con esos niños…e-echó de menos a mi padre"

El corazón del ex abogado se resquebrajó. ¿Por qué se sentía así ante esta niña? No era su hija, ni parte de su familia, pero se sentía tan mal al verla así.

"¿Sabe cuando papá volverá?"

Phoenix bajo su cabeza. "No lo sé, Trucy… pero volverá muy pronto, te lo aseguro"

"No volverá ¿Verdad?" la niña dijo, apuntó de soltar sus lágrimas.

"No… ¡NO! Claro que sí volverá, nunca te dejaría aquí sola"

"Mamá también se fue… seguramente papá se fue con ella…"

Phoenix no sabía qué decir. Se le podían ocurrir mil cosas cuando está en el tribunal, pero en estas situaciones, su mente se quedaba en blanco.

"Trucy…yo…te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda" pudo decir al fin "No dudes en pedirme cualquier cosa…"

"¿Cualquier cosa?..." dijo la niña, entre lágrimas.

"Cualquier cosa"

La muchacha le miró y extendió sus brazos en señal de abrazo.

"¿T-Tú puedes ser mi nuevo papá?"

Phoenix se sorprendió. Se quedó mudo ante aquella petición.

"Papá me dijo antes de irse que tú eras una persona de fiar y que confiará en ti si él tenía que abandonarme… y yo creo en su palabra… me dijo que no me rindiera y que siguiera adelante… y-y…"

La niña comenzó a llorar otra vez. Phoenix la rodeó con sus brazos, con lágrimas apunto de rozar su rostro.

Era una decisión complicada… no quería dejar a esta niña en aquel lugar, ella quería un padre y sabía que él podría hacer de figura paternal mientras su verdadero padre estaba ausente. Se sentiría mal diciéndole que no. No… podría soportarlo.

"Trucy..." le susurró dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la espalda "Será un honor para mí ser tu nuevo papá"

La niña se apartó rápidamente "¿EN SERIO?"

"En serio"

"¿De verdad de la buena?"

"De verdad de la buena"

"Piense detenidamente en su decisión, Sr. Wright" dijo Linda a sus espaldas "No es fácil educar a un niño"

"Lo sé…" dijo mientras se levantaba "Pero quiero hacerlo… quiero levantarme cada día y tener algo por lo que vivir" dijo él mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Trucy.

Linda sonrió. "Es usted un hombre de buen corazón, Sr. Wright"

Trucy sonrió y dirigió su mirada a Maya, que estaba limpiándose las pequeñas lágrimas que se le habían formado alrededor de sus ojos.

"¿Y ella… va ser mi nueva mamá?" preguntó a Phoenix, mientras le jalaba del pantalón.

Maya no puedo evitar sonreír, aunque con un tono rojizo sobre su cara. Se agachó para estar al mismo nivel que la pequeña.

"Tu mamá no seré… pero tu tía sí" dijo ella mientras la miraba a los ojos. "Seré tu tía Maya ¿Qué te parece?"

"¡Hola tía Maya!" dijo la niña, mientras la abrazaba.

Phoenix se unió al abrazo junto a ellas.

Todos reían. Una escena tan entrañable como la de…

Una familia feliz.

* * *

Maya veía el sol ocultarse detrás del horizonte, creando un bello atardecer en el mar. Las gaviotas volaban felices, alrededor del cielo anaranjado.

"¿Estás seguro de qué quieres coger el autobús tú solo, Nick? No me importa volver al centro y coger el tren desde ahí, de verdad."

"Prefiero que no, Maya" dijo Phoenix "Si vuelves al centro conmigo, tendrás que coger el tren de noche y eso no me agrada bastante. Riversea está más cerca de Kurain, mejor que cojas un taxi desde aquí y vayas antes de que se ponga el sol"

"Bueno, supongo que tienes razón… los de la mansión deben estar furiosos conmigo, pero ha valido la pena venir hasta aquí y ver como sacabas tu lado más paternal, Nick"

Phoenix sonrió. "No me arrepiento de lo que he hecho. Tal vez esto era lo que me deparaba el destino después de dejar de ser abogado… ser padre."

"Seguro que serás un buen padre Nick…" dijo Maya "Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, te mandaré dinero en cuánto lo tenga… no dejare que ninguno de los dos pase hambre. Además, que para eso soy la tía de Trucy ¿no?" dijo ella, felizmente.

"La tía que cualquiera desearía tener…" Phoenix dijo, mientras la miraba a los ojos. Maya sintió de nuevo el rubor en sus mejillas.

De repente, un taxi se paró cerca de donde estaban. La ventanilla del asiento del conductor comenzó a bajar para revelar a un anciano en el interior del vehículo.

"¿Fueron ustedes quiénes pidieron un taxi?" dijo el hombre, muy amablemente.

"Oh, sí. Fui yo. Permítame un momento, Señor."

Maya se giró de nuevo a Phoenix, y lo abrazó. El joven le devolvió el abrazó dulcemente.

"Hasta pronto, Nick" susurró Maya a su oído.

"Hasta pronto, Maya"

Los dos se apartaron uno del otro y finalmente, Maya se introdujo en el coche. Phoenix le despidió con la mano, mientras se alejaban por la carretera.

La médium se acomodó en el asiento trasero del coche, mientras suspiraba.

El conductor la miró a través del espejo y pudo ver la mirada risueña de Maya mientras contemplaba el paisaje de la ventana. El anciano sonrió para sus adentros.

Qué bello podía ser el amor en la juventud.

* * *

Kristoph miraba los documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio. Echó una pequeña ojeada a todos ellos. Suspiró. Tenía un montón de trabajo acumulado y seguramente tendría que quedarse hasta las tantas en la oficina.

Se acarició las sienes, intentando relajarse un poco. Cerró sus ojos un momento, intentando quedarse en paz durante solo dos minutos…

"Sr. Gavin" la voz de su secretaria a través del interfono interrumpió su momento de relajación. Kristoph, a regañadientes, apretó el botón del aparato para hablar con ella.

"¿Qué pasa, Kristen?"

"Perdone por molestarle, Sr. Gavin. Tiene visitas"

"Dile que se vaya, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. Que venga en otro momento"

"Se lo diré"

Kristoph suspiró y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, a ver si esta vez podía descansar.

…

"Sr. Gavin, el caballero insiste en hablar con usted. Dice que es un urgente"

Gavin presionó sus dientes. Apretó el botón de nuevo, enfadado.

"¿Quién es y qué quiere?"

"Es… Phoenix Wright, Señor."

El abogado abrió sus ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios.

"Dile que pase"

* * *

Phoenix entró en el despacho de Kristoph Gavin. Había pasado un día después de haber visitado a Trucy al orfanato. Linda le había informado de los criterios necesarios para poder adoptar a la niña y uno de ellos había sido 'Tener un trabajo fijo'. Phoenix carecía de un trabajo y hasta que no tuviera uno, lamentablemente, Trucy debía quedarse en el centro de acogida. Por eso había decidido ir a la oficina de Gavin a hablar sobre cierto empleo que éste le había ofrecido hasta hace unos días.

"Hombre, Wright" dijo Kristoph, sonriente. "¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Te has metido en líos y necesitas un abogado?"

Phoenix se encaminó hacia una de las sillas que estaban enfrente del escritorio y se sentó.

"No exactamente. He venido por…"

"Así que… ¿No has encontrado trabajo, verdad?" le interrumpió el abogado, sonriente. ¿Y tiene que decirlo con esa sonrisita?

"Desgraciadamente, no." Dijo Phoenix, seriamente. "Quería saber si todavía su oferta de trabajo seguía en pie"

"Por suerte para ti, sí"

"Entonces… ¿De qué se trata exactamente? ¿Es un trabajo en su bufete o algo así?"

Kristoph soltó una ruidosa carcajada.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que es aquí, en mi bufete?"

El joven arqueó una ceja. "¿No es aquí?"

"Por supuesto que no. Vamos, seamos realistas. ¿Un ex – abogado acusado de falsificar pruebas en los tribunales trabajando en MI bufete? Eso causaría una mala impresión ¿No crees?" Una sonrisa enmarcó su rostro. Phoenix tuvo que reprimir las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

"Bueno…" dijo Phoenix de la mala gana "Entonces… ¿Dónde es?"

Kristoph comenzó a buscar algo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Al encontrar lo que buscaba, se lo entregó a Phoenix.

"¿Un folleto de un restaurante?" preguntó Phoenix, confuso.

"El Club Borchst Bowl, para ser exactos. Un restaurante ruso"

"¿Qué quiere que haga? ¿De cocinero o algo así?"

Gavin se ajustó las gafas y movía su cabeza hacia los lados.

"Nada de eso. El trabajo es de… pianista"

"¿Pianista?" Phoenix recordó de repente aquella noche en la que Maya hizo su espectacular representación en el piano. La melodía que había tocado en aquel instrumento había permanecido en su mente desde que la oyó por primera vez. Sería difícil para él olvidarla.

"¿Sabe usted tocar el piano?" Kristoph le miró, sonriente.

"Sí… claro" Era mentira, Phoenix no llegaba ni siquiera al Do-re-mi, pero si decía que no, tal vez no le darían el trabajo. Y era algo que tenía que conseguir a toda costa.

"Perfecto." dijo el abogado "Una amiga mía muy querida trabaja en ese restaurante y me comunicó hace poco que necesitaba un pianista. Y ya se lo acabo de encontrar."

"Entonces… ¿Me dan el empleo?" dijo Phoenix, aliviado.

"Tendrás una entrevista el lunes por la tarde" dijo Kristoph "Llevate el folleto y así sabrás cómo llegar ahí"

"Está bien, muchas gracias" Phoenix se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de abrirla, giró su cabeza para hablar con Gavin.

"Dígame… ¿Por qué desde un principio a intentado ayudarme? Es algo a lo que le he dado muchas vueltas"

"Oh, me gusta ayudar a la gente, aunque no lo parezca. Soy bastante solidario" contestó con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por todo, Sr. Gavin. Se lo agradezco. Que tenga un buen día"

"Adiós, Wright"

Phoenix finalmente abandonó el despacho, dejando al abogado solo. Éste puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y sonrió triunfante.

"Imbécil"


	4. Capitulo 4

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Perdonen por la espera, pero estas semanas he tenido muchos exámenes y no he tenido tiempo de nada. **

**En este capítulo es donde empieza la trama de la historia. ¡Espero que les guste! :D**

* * *

Silencio.

La sala de meditación estaba sumida en un profundo silencio. Las luces de las velas iluminaban la habitación, produciendo sombras sobre sus paredes, que a veces se podían confundir con figuras humanas. Un pequeño altar se ubicaba en el fondo del lugar, en donde se posaba un espejo sobre su centro, delante de un biombo en el que se podían distinguir caracteres japoneses.

El ambiente que se recreaba en aquel cuarto podía ser escalofriante para cualquier persona ajena a la cultura Kurain. Sin embargo, para Maya, era un lugar de paz...

Perfecto para hablar con los espíritus.

Pero en ese momento, la médium no estaba dedicándole demasiada atención a los espíritus, ansiosos de comunicarse con el mundo real, sino a alguien que ni siquiera se encontraba en el más allá.

Había estado horas sentada delante de aquel altar, intentado de alguna manera quitarse a esa persona de sus pensamientos, pero era algo inútil. No podía dejar de recordar los momentos que habían pasado juntos recientemente, que le daban que pensar durante horas y horas.

Maya sonreía cada vez que un recuerdo gracioso pasaba por su mente inconscientemente, pero cuando se percataba de su desconcentración, sacudía su cabeza y volvía a empezar de nuevo. Y volvía a empezar, y otra vez, y otra vez…

"¡MIERDA!" dijo ella, rabiosa. Pero después tapó su boca, dándose cuenta de que estaba en un lugar sagrado.

Maya se tumbó en el suelo, mientras cerraba los ojos. Habían pasado solo 4 días después de su último reencuentro, y ya lo estaba comenzando a echar de menos. Ella quiso llamarle todos esos días, pero no quería parecer pesada, ya que Phoenix tenía muchas cosas de las que ocuparse en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo con ella en el teléfono.

Pero tenía tantas ganas de hablar con él…

-Podría llamarlo un momento- pensó – No creo que le interrumpa en nada a estas horas de la mañana, seguramente estará desocupado, viendo la tele o leyendo el periódico… -

Maya se levantó de un salto y salió rápidamente del lugar, dispuesta a compartir una pequeña conversación con su querido amigo.

* * *

Phoenix gruño, mientras maldecía por lo bajo. La melodía del Samurái de Acero rompió el silencio que se respiraba en su habitación. Todavía en la cama, intentado dormir las pocas horas que le quedaban de sueño, Phoenix alargó su mano hasta su mesa de noche para coger el móvil que no dejaba de vibrar y de emitir aquel politono.

"¿Diga?" dijo él, con voz soñolienta

"¿Nick? ¿Es-Estabas durmiendo?"

Phoenix sonrió al oír la voz de Maya en la otra línea. "Hola, Maya. No esperaba tu llamada"

"Perdona si te he llamado en mal momento… yo…"

"No te preocupes" dijo Phoenix, interrumpiéndola "Tenía que levantarme, así que te agradezco que me hayas despertado…" bostezó ligeramente "He estado durmiendo muy poco"

"Oh Nick, ¿todavía sigues con esa costumbre de quedarte hasta las tantas viendo películas de juicios?" dijo ella, pero se dio cuenta después de lo que había dicho. Seguramente hablar de juicios no era algo que a Phoenix le agradase mucho en esos momentos. Pero se sorprendió al oír la risa del ex – abogado por el auricular.

"No es exactamente por eso…" dijo "Tengo bastante cosas en la cabeza"

"¿Así?" preguntó Maya, interesada, mientras se apoyaba en la baranda de madera que daba al pequeño jardín de la senda sinuosa. "¿Y qué son esas cosas que ocupan tu mente que no te dejan pegar ojo?" dijo, con la esperanza de que Phoenix dijera "Tú" pero ella sabía que no lo diría después de todo

"Pues… Lo de la adopción de Trucy me tiene un poco preocupado, sinceramente" admitió él, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la cocina.

"¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?"

Phoenix suspiró "Protección infantil no tiene intención de dejar que Trucy se venga a vivir conmigo. Al parecer, lo de la falsificación no les ha hecho mucha gracia"

"Oh Nick…" dijo ella a media voz. Era todo tan injusto. Trucy había perdido a su padre y, ahora que podía volver a reconstruir su vida, venían unos peces gordos a impedírselo.

"¿Y qué vas hacer?" preguntó después. Sabía que su amigo no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

"Linda está dispuesta a prestarme su ayuda" Contestó él, mientras se servía una taza de café "Me dijo que haría todo lo posible para convencerlos. Está tan segura de que lo conseguirá, que me ha asegurado que Trucy estaría conmigo a finales de esta semana. Impresionante ¿No?" terminó, dándole un sorbo a su café.

"¡Qué suerte, Nick!" exclamó Maya "¿Y entonces por qué te preocupas?"

"Confió en Linda. Tiene los medios suficientes para conseguir su objetivo, pero me preocupa que no lo consiga" Admitió, tristemente "Me asusta la idea de que después de haberle dicho a Trucy que sería su nuevo padre vaya a incumplir mi promesa…"

Maya sonrió. Trucy era tan afortunada.

"Linda lo logrará, Nick. Y no te comas más la cabeza ¿vale? ¡No puedes estar todas las noches sin dormir!"

Phoenix rió ante la preocupación de su amiga. Era bueno saber que ella estaba ahí para ayudarle en estos momentos de debilidad.

"Y dime" prosiguió "¿Ya has arreglado lo del trabajo?"

"Bueno sí, en parte. Hoy tengo una entrevista"

"¡Genial! ¿Y de qué va el trabajo?... ¿Secretario? ¿Dependiente? ¿Repartidor de Pizzas?" Maya realmente no se imaginaba a Phoenix ejerciendo en otra cosa que no estuviera relacionada con la abogacía, pero tendría que acostumbrarse.

"No, no… en realidad es en un restaurante" aclaró Phoenix.

"¿De hamburguesas?"

"NO, es ruso"

"¿Ruso? Buah Nick, podías haber pedido empleo en la hamburguesería cerca de la oficina. ¿Te imaginas? ¡HAMBURGUESAS GRATIS! Solo de pensarlo se me hace la boca agua"

"Lo único que puedo llegar a imaginarme es a ti con problemas de colesterol, Maya"

Maya hinchó sus mofletes "Aguafiestas, como siempre. Tú solo reza para que la comida de ese restaurante sea buena. Aunque si tu vas a ser el cocinero, puedo suponer que no"

"En eso puedes estar tranquila, yo no tendré nada que ver con la cocina"

La muchacha arqueó una ceja "¿De qué te vas a encargar entonces?"

"No te lo vas a creer, pero tengo que encargarme del piano"

"¿He oído bien? ¿Del PIANO?" dijo ella, atónita "Pero Nick, si tú no tienes ni idea de cómo tocar el piano, ¿Cómo vas a…?

"Ahí es cuando entras tú, Maya" le interrumpió Phoenix.

"¿Qué?"

"Tengo que conseguir que me acepten como sea en ese trabajo, así que necesito de tus conocimientos en el piano y... "

"¿Tratas de decirme que quieres que te enseñe a tocar?"

"Bingo"

Maya sonrió. "Entonces, ¿No te importará que saque beneficios al respecto?"

"¿Tienes intención de COBRARME?" dijo Phoenix, casi gritando "¿Qué ha pasado con el valor de la amistad? ¿No te parece suficiente?"

"Eres un tacaño, Nick" dijo Maya "Pero no te preocupes, pensaré el modo con el que me puedas pagar las clases"

"¿Qué tal unas hamburguesas después de cada clase?"

"¡Ni soñarlo! No saldrás de esta con unas cutres hamburguesas del McDonald."

"¡Pero si antes estabas babeando por tener algunas gratis!"

"Ya, pero tengo que aspirar un poco más alto ¿No te parece?"

Phoenix suspiró. Se estaba comenzado a arrepentir de todo esto.

"Si me contratan, ¿Cuándo podrías empezar entonces?" preguntó él, intentando desviar el tema.

"Tendré que consultar mi agenda" dijo Maya "Ya te llamaré y te diré el día ¿Okey?"

"¿Desde cuándo tienes tú agenda?"

"Desde siempre. Soy una médium muy ocupada ¿Sabes?"

Los dos se rieron a la vez.

De repente, Maya oyó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta a sus espaldas. Ella giró lentamente su cabeza, para ver ante sus ojos a una de las médium más ancianas, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos entrelazados. Maya maldijo para sí misma.

"Maya La Mística, ¿Qué hace charlando por teléfono cuando tendría que estar en la sala de meditación?"

"Em… bueno…" Maya tapó con su mano el teléfono móvil, para que Phoenix no oyera la conversación. "Me estaba tomando un descanso, Maritsa La Mística"

La monja todavía seguía sin relajar su expresión "Cuelgue de una vez y cumpla con sus obligaciones, Maya La Mística" al decir esto, la mujer se dio la vuelta y se fue.

"Bruja" dijo Maya por lo bajo.

"¿Maya? ¿Sigues ahí?" Pudo oír a Phoenix a través del aparato.

"Sí, Nick, estoy aquí. Pero tengo que colgar, ya hablaremos ¿vale?"

"Está bien"

"Mucha suerte hoy en la entrevista ¿Vas por lo menos un poco preparado, no? Espero que no te vayas a presentar ahí sin saber ni siquiera una canción"

"No te preocupes, ya me las arreglaré. Solo espero que me acepten" dijo él con un suspiro.

"Vale. ¡Adiós, Nick!" A ella le hubiera gustado terminar su despedida con un "Te quiero" pero se quedo con las ganas de decirlo.

Presionó el botón rojo de su móvil, mientras una sonrisa traviesa se formaba a través de su rostro.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

* * *

Kristoph miraba la torre de papeles que tenía delante de él, preguntándose cuando sería el día en el que no tuviera una gran cantidad de trabajo por hacer. Con un suspiró, cogió el primer papel del montón y un bolígrafo, dispuesto a empezar a trabajar, pero cuando la punta del bolígrafo estaba a punto de rozar la hoja, oyó el ruido de la puerta de su despacho abrirse de golpe.

"¿Qué diablos…?" dijo él, sobresaltado, mientras alzaba la cabeza hacia la puerta.

"Hola, Kristoph ¿Te he asustado?"

El abogado suspiró al comprobar quien era y volvió a sumergirse en su trabajo.

"Klavier, ¿Cómo es que Kristen te ha dejado pasar?"

"Wow, que forma tan agradable de recibirme" dijo Klavier Gavin, mientras se lanzaba en el sofá de la habitación. "Espero que no seas así de borde con tus clientes"

"¿A qué has venido, Klavier? Espero que no sea solamente para venir a ensuciar mi sofá"

"Me estoy tomando un descanso de la oficina del fiscal. Ese lugar es estresante, y el estrés no es bueno para un artista como yo" contestó él, mientras se acomodaba en el espaldar del mueble.

Kristoph rodó sus ojos. Desde que Klavier comenzó con su carrera musical, se le habían subido los humos a la cabeza con eso de ser estrella de rock.

"Y como tu bufete me pillaba cerca de la fiscalía" prosiguió "Decidí hacerte una visita"

"Que amable por tu parte" dijo Kristoph, sin sonar muy convincente.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Aunque también he venido por otra cosa…" declaró el fiscal, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Kristoph levantó su mirada hacia el fiscal con interés.

"¿De qué se trata?" preguntó

Klavier comenzó a toquetear las hojas de la planta que se posaba al lado del sofá "Bueno, me han informado ciertas 'fuentes' que has estado ayudando a cierto ex – abogado defensor ¿Me equivoco?"

El hombre sonrió mientras movía su cabeza hacia los lados.

"¿Esas 'fuentes' tienen alguna prueba de ello?"

"Han visto a Phoenix Wright saliendo de tu bufete, Kristoph"

Kristoph volvió a centrarse en los documentos que tenía sobre su mesa, todavía con una sonrisa en sus labios, ignorando la seriedad con la que su hermano le hablaba

"¿Y? Vino a mi oficina, eso es cierto, pero solamente porque lo llamé yo para resolver algunas cuestiones sobre la última reunión que tuvimos la junta y yo"

Klavier bajó sus gafas de sol para poder observarle mejor.

"Así que… ¿Era solo eso?"

"Nada más y nada menos. Además, ¿Por qué iba yo ayudarle? No sé de donde sacas esas conclusiones, Klavier"

"No sé…" dijo Klavier a media voz "Tal vez de esa debilidad que tienes hacia los criminales"

El abogado paró de escribir, levantando su cabeza con una mirada confusa sobre su rostro.

"¿Qué yo tengo debilidad hacia los criminales?" preguntó él, aludido "Soy abogado…" prosiguió "Lucho por la justicia y contra los que no siguen la ley, ¿Por qué iba a sentir yo debilidad por los criminales? Es absurdo…"

"Cualquier pensaría eso después de que defendieras a aquella asesina drogadicta en aquel caso"

Kristoph abrió aún más sus ojos después de oír aquello. Supo en ese instante a que caso se refería su hermano y pronto, memorias del mismo pasaron por su mente a la velocidad del rayo de forma casi inevitable. Podría considerarlo el caso más difícil de toda su carrera, en el que tuvo que defender a una mujer que, sin lugar a dudas, era culpable del crimen, pero que defendió aún sabiendo este hecho.

"Klavier… ese caso tuvo lugar hace 3 años… ¿Por qué de repente vuelves a sacarlo después de tanto tiempo?"

"¿Cómo que por qué?" estalló el joven "¿Tan fácil para ti fue olvidar el caso en el que murió nuestro padre?"

Kristoph suspiró, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos. Así es. En aquel crimen, la víctima resultó ser el padre de ambos, Steven Gavin, psicólogo famoso, que ejercía su profesión en una clínica de desintoxicación. La acusada fue una de sus pacientes, quien mató a su padre con un arma blanca.

El abogado no hizo ningún esfuerzo por responder al arrebato de Klavier, quedándose callado mientras observaba a un punto fijo del suelo. Nunca se olvidaría de ese caso, pensó, sobretodo sabiendo que fue este caso en que le condujo a recurrir al engaño, o mejor dicho, a la utilización de falsificaciones.

"Yo era solo un chiquillo, 14 años para ser exactos" continuó Klavier, en un tono más calmado "No entendía lo que pasaba en aquel momento, pero ahora que tengo más sentido común, veo las cosas más claras y es que, sé que aquella mujer no debió ser absuelta porque era la asesina"

Kristoph se arregló las gafas mientras sonreía. A veces su hermano le asombraba.

"Y sin embargo… tú la defendiste, Klavier y ganaste el caso" el joven le miró con cierta rabia en sus ojos "Dime, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste que absolvieran a la asesina de nuestro padre? ¿Y por qué hiciste que otro cargará la culpa de su crimen?"

Kristoph posó su mirada en el fiscal.

"Ella no fue la asesina, Klavier. ¿En qué te basas para decir eso? Demostré su inocencia en el tribunal, tú mismo lo viste"

"Me lo dice mi instinto, y confió en él. Por algo soy fiscal a los 17 años ¿No crees?"

"¿Instinto?" Kristoph soltó una risita "Tú no sabes nada sobre lo que ocurrió, así que te agradecería que dejaras de soltar lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza. Además, ¿Por qué sales con esto ahora…?"

"Ayer ejecutaron al hombre que acusaste de matar a papá"

El abogado no mostró ninguna expresión en su rostro.

"No me extraña, tenía que morir por su crimen." Soltó él, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Klavier golpeó la mesa de Kristoph con sus dos manos, recordándole a cierto ex- abogado defensor.

"Me ocultas algo, Kristoph. Lo sé, y no descansaré hasta descubrir la verdad que hay detrás de aquel caso"

"Investiga lo que te venga en gana, Klavier. No encontrarás nada." Contestó el aludido.

El fiscal se volvió hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda a su hermano y cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

Kristoph suspiró. Este niñato le sacaba de quicio, pensó. Pero su hermano era bastante inteligente y sabía que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que había 'algo' que se escondía detrás del asesinato de su padre.

Y realmente había algo.

La muerte de su padre no le importó del todo. Era un hombre egoísta y sin escrúpulos, y nunca entendió el porqué era psicólogo, ya que nunca le gusto ayudar a la gente. Y menos a drogadictos en rehabilitación.

Pero Kristoph supo sacarle provecho a su asesinato.

La joven que asesinó a Steven era una de estas drogadictas, que intentaba de alguna manera dejar las drogas. Al parecer, su familia era de procedencia rusa y eran ricos, muy ricos. Era la típica niña mimada de papá y mamá, que tenía todo lo que podía desear, pero las malas compañías fueron las que ocasionaron que cayera en el mundo de las drogas.

Sus padres estaban desesperados después de ver como su querida hija era arrestada por la policía después del trágico suceso. Buscaron un abogado sin éxito, hasta que, angustiados, llamaron a su puerta. Kristoph estaba recién salido de la facultad de derecho y además de la falta de experiencia, su padre fue la victima del caso y por ello, se negó rotundamente a ayudarlos. Pero ellos no se rindieron tan fácilmente y le ofrecieron una suma de dinero extremadamente alta, un soborno que hizo que a Kristoph se le salieran los ojos de las órbitas.

Y así fue como Brihanna Takiuska paso a ser responsabilidad suya, defendiéndola en el tribunal e intentado que la declararan inocente a toda costa, aunque eso conllevara culpar a otro de su crimen.

Kristoph sonrió maliciosamente.

Tal vez se parecía a su padre después de todo.

* * *

Phoenix caminaba a través de las oscuras calles, en uno de los barrios de las afueras de los Ángeles. Intentaba guiarse con el folleto que tenía en sus manos, buscando un local parecido al de la imagen que mostraba el panfleto.

Iba tan rápido como sus pies le permitían. Era un lugar bastante sobrecogedor, sobre todo cuando veía algún que otro grupo de bandoleros mirándole fijamente mientras pasaba. El barrio estaba casi desolado y eso hacía que Phoenix sudara de terror. No estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de ambientes y prefería evitarlos.

Estuvo al principio un poco perdido, pero pudo llegar a su destino sin ningún tipo de complicación. Phoenix se paró delante del establecimiento para poder obsérvalo con más detenimiento.

Su fachada se mostraba un poco descuidada. Un pequeño letrero de madera colocado en un lateral indicaba el nombre del restaurante, al lado de una bandera rusa que ondeaba al viento. En la puerta de madera colgaba un pequeño cartel en el que se podía leer "Abierto".

Phoenix suspiró y sin pensarlo más, empujó la puerta, haciendo que un ligero chirrido saliese de esta. Al entrar sintió que el frio de la estancia traspasaba cada parte de su cuerpo, provocando que tiritara un poco. Pudo distinguir en el interior del local un montón de mesas y al fondo una barra rodeada de taburetes vacíos.

El joven comenzó a caminar a través del espacio, hasta que su mirada se poso en un hombre anciano de traje negro que barría el suelo silenciosamente. Phoenix se aclaró la garganta, decidido a hablar con él.

"Buenas noches, ¿Es usted el dueño del restaurante?" preguntó él amablemente.

El hombre paró de barrer el suelo, para elevar su cabeza hacia quien le hablaba. Éste le miro fijamente, mientras se ajustaba las gafas, pero no contestó a la pregunta que Phoenix le había formulado.

El sonrió "Perdone por molestarle, pero me gustaría saber dónde está el dueño ¿sería tan amable de decirme en donde se encuentra?"

El anciano seguía en silencio. Su rostro mostraba confusión, como si no le entendiera. Phoenix suspiró. Decidió repetírselo un poco más despacio.

"¿Sabe usted dónde está…?"

"No creo que pueda entenderte" una voz femenina interrumpió a la pregunta de Phoenix. "Habla solamente ruso"

Los dos hombres se volvieron hacia donde venía la voz. Cuando el ex-abogado comprobó quien había sido la que había hablado, casi se le cayó la mandíbula del asombro.

Era una mujer sumamente hermosa y esbelta, con una cabellera rubia ondulada que caía cuidadosamente sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos eran pequeños, pero asombrosamente verdes como si de esmeraldas se tratasen. Su nariz era perfilada y sus labios rojos como el carmín. Su vestimenta era corriente: camisa manga larga, que marcaba sus curvas a la perfección y unos vaqueros. En su cuello destacaba un colgante de oro en forma de estrella.

Phoenix se había quedado boquiabierto mientras la observaba. Nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa en toda su vida. La mujer le miró y sonrió, haciendo que Phoenix volviera a la realidad. Se sintió idiota en aquel momento.

"Este es el Sr. Chaikovsky, nuestro camarero" ella señaló con la mano al anciano y éste sonrió gratamente.

"Encantado Sr. Chaikovsky" Phoenix intentó pronunciar el apellido lo mejor que pudo, aunque sabía que había hecho un poco el ridículo al hacerlo.

"¿Qué desea, señor?" dijo ella, sonriente.

"Bueno… esto… venía a ver al dueño del restaurante ¿Sabe donde podría encontrarlo?"

"Tu búsqueda ha terminado"

"¿Cómo?"

Ella sonrió "Lo tienes delante de ti, soy la dueña de este sitio… usted debe ser el de la entrevista ¿Me equivoco?"

"Así es. Soy Phoenix Wright, encantado"

Ella le miró fijamente y comenzó a moverse alrededor de él, como si lo estuviera examinando. Phoenix empezó a sentirse un poco incomodo ante el análisis de la mujer.

"Disculpe… ¿Pero qué….?"

Ella se paró delante de él, colocando una de sus manos en su barbilla, mientras le miraba de arriba abajo.

"No está mal" soltó de repente "Alto, delgado y apuesto"

Phoenix sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían. ¿Aquella preciosa mujer le acaba de llamar atractivo?

"Creo que puedes encajar en el papel de pianista perfectamente" prosiguió ella. Después comenzó acercarse a Phoenix y sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros de separación. El joven sintió que le daría algo en aquel momento.

"Tienes unos ojos azules preciosos, ¿Nadie te lo había dicho alguna vez?" La mujer sonrió, todavía sin apartarse de él. Phoenix le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo su corazón a mil por hora.

"Bueno" ella finalmente se apartó de él, haciendo que Phoenix suspirará de alivio. "Creo que ahora podemos empezar a ver tus habilidades"

"Te refieres al piano ¿no?" Phoenix había estado estudiando con algunos cursos en internet, y hasta se había comprado un pequeño piano de juguete (Lo que se pudo permitir con su presupuesto) Tenía una canción preparada, pero no sabía si sería capaz de tocarla a la perfección después de haber tenido tan pocos días para practicarla. Pero tenía que intentarlo por lo menos.

Ella rió "¿Piano?... veo que Kristoph no te ha informado del todo bien…"

Phoenix le miró confuso.

"Tu papel de pianista va hacer algo 'secundario' en este restaurante"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Ella sonrió. "Tu verdadero cometido será algo totalmente diferente"

El ex – abogado le miro, interrogante. "¿Y cuál es ese cometido exactamente?"

La mujer sacó una pequeña llave de su bolsillo y le hizo señas hacia unas escaleras que conducían a un piso inferior. "Sígueme y te lo explicaré"

Él obedeció.

Bajaron las escaleras rápidamente, llegando a un pequeño pasillo que apenas tenía iluminación. Phoenix miraba a todas partes con curiosidad. La estancia estaba llena de telarañas en las esquinas y del techo colgaba una bombilla de su cable que sobresalía del techo.

La muchacha se acercó a una puerta que estaba en uno de los laterales del cuarto y la abrió con la pequeña llave que portaba. Se introdujeron en un reducido cuarto, en donde se podía apreciar una mesa en su centro, con tres sillas giratorias en torno a ella. Había un armario en el fondo de la habitación y un pequeño ventanuco que daba al pasillo en el habían estado hace unos segundos

"Bienvenido a la guarida" dijo ella con entusiasmo.

"¿Qué es este… sitio?" preguntó Phoenix, sintiéndose un poco extraño en aquel lugar.

"Este lugar tiene bastantes años" afirmó ella, entrelazando sus brazos "Aquí es donde se reunían las mafias para tratar asuntos oscuros a escondidas de los ojos de la policía"

Phoenix se quedó pálido "¿MAFIAS? Lo siento pero la verdad es que no me interesa para nada ese mundo…"

La muchacha soltó una carcajada "Hemos dejado ese tipo de negocios en el pasado, así que no debes preocuparte"

El joven suspiró.

"Ahora a lo que nos dedicamos realmente…" prosiguió ella "… es al póker"

Phoenix arqueó una ceja. "¿Póker?"

Ella sonrió "El anterior dueño de este sitio era un jugador de póker excepcional. Su destreza en el juego era tal que traspasó las fronteras de este pequeño barrio, haciendo que muchos se interesaran en enfrentarse con "El imbatible". Y hasta el final de sus días se llamó así, porque nadie fue capaz de vencerle. Él me confió la misión de buscar a su sucesor y cumpliré con su último deseo"

"Ya veo" dijo Phoenix, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

"Y por eso estás aquí… y no exactamente para hacer de pianista" dijo ella, sonriente.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué me habéis dicho que el empleo era de pianista si en realidad era de jugador de póker?"

"Porque además de enfrentarte en la mesa de póker, debes encargarte de otra tarea aquí y esa tarea es de pianista. Serás pianista pero tambien jugador de póker. No me importa si tocas bien el piano o no, lo que me importa realmente son tus habilidades en el póker"

Phoenix asintió, comprendiendo.

"La cuestión más importante ahora mismo es…" ella se apoyó en la mesa y miró a Phoenix fijamente. "¿Sabes jugar al póker?"

"¿Qué si sé?" dijo él, con una sonrisa arrogante sobre su rostro. Había algo de lo que él podía sentirse orgulloso, y era su gran habilidad para jugar al póker. Había jugado muchas veces con Mía a principios de su carrera. Su jefa era buena, pero él lo era el doble.

Ella arqueó una ceja "Vaya, que confianza en ti mismo… Veamos si de verdad eres tan bueno como dices"

"Eso me ha sonado a 'reto'"

"Un reto en toda regla" dijo ella. Phoenix sonrió, le gustaba el carácter de aquella mujer.

"Si quieres este trabajo, debes ganarme en una partida, para ver si realmente mereces ser digo de este empleo"

"Trato hecho"

"Pero… "ella se acercó a él y le miró con una sonrisita sobre sus labios "Te advierto que soy buena. Muy buena. No creas que te lo pondré fácil"

"No lo dudo en absoluto" dijo él.

"Bien… entonces ya que todo está aclarado, podemos empezar" ella abrió la puerta de la sala, dirigiéndose de nuevo al pasillo "Llamaré al Sr. Chaikovsky para que haga de crupier"

Unos minutos después, los tres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. El camarero comenzó a barajar las cartas con total soltura, haciendo que Phoenix llegará a la conclusión de que aquel hombre había hecho de crupier otras veces.

"Antes de empezar…" dijo él, interrumpiendo el silencio de la sala.

Ella le miró, interrogante.

"Me gustaría saber su nombre… creó que es importante conocer por lo menos ese detalle antes de enfrentarme a usted ¿No le parece?"

La muchacha sonrió.

"Brihanna. Brihanna Takiuska"

Comienza el juego.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Mucho tiempo ¿eh? Lo siento… me he tomado mis merecidas vacaciones después de tanto estudiar para los exámenes.**

**Bueno aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo :3 Que lo disfruten!**

**Dedicado especialmente a Ashrriel ^.^**

* * *

"Una cerveza por favor"

Brihanna asiente, mientras recoge una de las jarras y vierte la bebida en su interior.

Era una noche como otra cualquiera para ella en el club Borchts Bowl. Como en todas, ella se dedicaba a servir en la barra a todo aquel que se presentara en ella. La mayoría de los que venían eran clientes habituales, que ella conocía de todas las noches. Algunos eran jóvenes que venían a pasar un buen rato, mientras que otros venían con el objetivo de olvidar sus penas con el alcohol.

Muy poca gente venía por el día al restaurante, ya que la verdadera actividad comenzaba cuando se ponía el sol. Mientras otros negocios de los alrededores cerraban, el Borchts Bowl abría sus puertas. A Brihanna no le disgustaba el hecho de trabajar por las noches, aunque a veces deseara estar en su casa, acurrucada bajos sus sábanas.

Pero nunca se quejaba. Este empleo le había ayudado a rehacer su vida, a dejar atrás el pasado y a centrarse en el presente y… el futuro. Su antiguo jefe había sido muy amable con ella, dándole este trabajo aún sabiendo su problemática situación y su nula experiencia en este tipo de negocios. Nadie sería capaz de negarle a una pobre muchacha desesperada algo que necesitaba tanto.

Gracias al dinero que había conseguido con sus horas de trabajo en el restaurante, se compró un pequeño piso no muy lejos de allí. Detestaba aquel sucio barrio, porque le hacía evocar cierta época de su vida de la que nunca se sentirá orgullosa. Pero no tenía otro remedio, ya que la vida en la ciudad no era bastante barata para su bajo presupuesto. Lo único que podía hacer era adaptarse por ahora.

Pero aunque intentara adaptarse a esta nueva vida que llevaba, los recuerdos del pasado volvían una y otra vez a su mente… y más cuando una persona, con tan sólo su mera presencia, se los hacía recordar tantas veces…

"Te veo muy bien hoy, Brihanna"

Ella suspiró. Sabía que llegaría tarde o temprano.

Giró su cuerpo hacia la barra, para ver detrás de ésta a la persona que esperaba encontrar ante sus ojos.

"Buenas noches, Kristoph" saludó ella, sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.

Él sonrió. Aquella sonrisa hacía que Brihanna se estremeciera de terror, pero siempre intentaba mantenerse dura y firme cuando él estaba cerca, aunque esto le costará a veces horrores.

"Esta noche hay bastantes clientes" dijo él, mirando con desprecio al grupo de borrachos que se tambaleaban por los alrededores del restaurante "¿Te importa si vamos a un lugar más… privado?"

Brihanna sabía exactamente que eso no era una pregunta, sino una orden. Con un suspiró, salió de la barra y se dirigieron a la cocina, que en aquellos momentos estaba sin utilizar y cerraron la puerta con llave, ignorando a los borrachos que habían comenzado a bailar encima de una de las mesas.

Ya en su interior, Brihanna miró a Kristoph con cara de pocos amigos, con los brazos entrelazados.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?"

El abogado rió y se acercó más ella.

"No te hagas la tonta, Brihanna" dijo él "Sabes perfectamente de lo que quiero que hablemos"

Ella se alejó de él, pero éste se lo impidió, cogiéndola del brazo y atrayéndola casi con violencia. Ella le miró, horrorizada. Quería separarse, pero prefirió permanecer quieta.

"¿Haz contrato como te he dicho al imbécil de Wright, no?" preguntó después.

"Lo he dado el empleo porque creo que me será útil, no porque tú me lo hayas dicho, Kristoph" contestó ella.

Él sonrió. "Sabía que sería capaz de ganarte al póquer. Si pudo vencer a ese necio de Zack, seguro que a ti también"

La soltó. Ella se agarró la muñeca con expresión de dolor.

"Estás haciendo un buen trabajo, Brihanna. Espero que sigas así" dijo él, con aquella sonrisa malévola sobre su moreno rostro.

Ella le miró con odio "¿Qué quieres de ese hombre exactamente? No parece gran cosa"

"No te fíes de las apariencias, querida" repuso él "Sé que no se quedará con los brazos cruzados después de ver como le arrebatan su distintivo. Tal vez intenté investigar el caso de los Gramayre por su cuenta y no tardará en llegar hasta mí"

Ella comenzó a entender cuáles eran sus propósitos.

"Así que… ¿Quieres mantenerlo vigilado desde aquí? ¿Desde el restaurante?"

Él negó con la cabeza "No seré yo quien lo vigile…" dijo él, mientras se acercaba a Brihanna lentamente. Ella sintió sus helados dedos sobre su cuello, pero no parecía tener intención de hacerle daño.

"Serás tú quien lo vigile de cerca, quien estudie sus movimientos y quien me informará de todo con todo detalle"

"¿No te parece suficiente que lo haya contratado sólo por ti? ¿Ya no he hecho bastante en todo este juego?"

Él le fulminó con la mirada y ella se estremeció.

"No me dejarás solo en todo esto, Brihanna. Ya sabes lo que hemos pactado… ¿O es que hace falta que te lo recuerde?"

Ella le miró con horror, pero no contestó.

"Oh, sí. Te refrescaré la memoria…"

Brihanna tuvo con reprimir con esfuerzo las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer sobre sus mejillas. "Por favor…no…"

"Mataste a mi padre" prosiguió él, sin escuchar su lamento "Lo mataste. Y después yo te defendí en el tribunal aún sabiendo que habías sido tú. Me dijiste que me compensarías de alguna manera, y te entregaste a mí. Harías todo lo que yo te pidiera y, así lo has hecho. Hubo un momento en el que te revelaste, y sabes que si vuelves hacerlo, no tardaré en dejar al descubierto tu crimen bajo los ojos de la policía…. ¿Puede que yo también salga mal parado en todo esto? Sí, puede ser. Pero este mal sabor de boca se iría al ver que te ejecutan como a la vil asesina que eres"

Había algo que Brihanna no sabía, y que, por el bien de Kristoph, no sabría jamás, y es que, los padres de ella habían sobornado al abogado para que este le defendiera en el tribunal, pero Brihanna siempre había supuesto que la había defendido con buena intención, porque quería ayudarla simplemente, no por un soborno que sus padres le habían ofrecido a él. Esta ignorancia por parte de ella le vino de perlas a él mismo, ya que pudo engañarle de manera que ella tuviera que agradeserlo. Brihanna nunca sabría lo que hicieron sus padres por ella, porque los odiaba y desde entonces no había intentado contactar con ellos en ningún momento. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Ella no pudo más y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos. Él sonrió, satisfecho, y después se acercó suavemente a su oído y le susurró:

"Eres débil, Brihanna. Muy débil. Bajo esa fachada de mujer dura que muestras ante la gente, se esconde una pobre niña indefensa, incapaz de afrontar sus propios errores"

"¡CALLATE!" dijo ella, alejándose de él bruscamente, pero esta vez Kristoph tampoco se lo permitió. La cogió por las muñecas y la arrinconó contra la pared.

"Harás lo que yo te diga" dijo él, con sus ojos repletos de ira "Vigila a Phoenix Wright. Haz que no meta sus sucias narices en todo este asunto. Convéncelo. Sedúcelo. Mátalo, si es necesario. Pero no quiero que fracases. Hay mucho en juego, Brihanna. Y si caigo yo, te arrastrare conmigo hacia el abismo"

Ella no contestó, se había quedado sin aliento. Él tomo aquel silencio como un sí y la soltó con violencia. Ella se quedó quieta en aquel rincón, mientras él se alejaba hacia la puerta.

"Oh" dijo él, de repente, ya casi en la puerta, indicando que había recordado algo. Giró su cabeza para mirarla y prosiguió:

"Mathew Owen ha sido ejecutado hace ya tres días. ¿Te acuerdas de él, no? Ese al que acuse del asesinato que tú misma habías cometido" Él sonrió con maldad "Seguro que su alma ya descansa en paz gracias a ti"

Kristoph abrió la puerta de la estancia y desapareció entre el alboroto que se extendía detrás de ella, dejando a Brihanna estupefacta.

Se dejo caer en el suelo de rodillas y lloró. Sabía que este día llegaría, pero no tan pronto. Puso sus manos en su rostro y maldijo su debilidad, su miedo… y pidió perdón a aquel hombre al que había llevado a la muerte.

* * *

Phoenix cargaba con una de las cajas de las que Linda había traído del orfanato con su coche. La dejó caer en la sala de su apartamento, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. Trucy le observaba sentada en el sillón.

"¿Pesa mucho, papá?" dijo ella, sonriendo. Él frunció el ceño suavemente, le era muy extrañado que le llamarán de esa forma.

"¿Qué llevas aquí dentro, Trucy?" preguntó él, curioso, mientras intentaba abrir la caja que yacía en el suelo.

"¡Son mis herramientas para hacer magia!" reveló ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Baritas, aros, pelotas, espadas…"

"Espera, espera… ¿Espadas?" le interrumpió Phoenix "¿Para qué quieres espadas?"

"¡Qué tonto papá! ¡Son para partir a la gente a la mitad en los espectáculos!" dijo ella, con entusiasmo. Phoenix la miró, estupefacto. No pudo evitar imaginarse así mismo en el interior de una caja mientras ella le clavaba espadas con el mismo entusiasmo con el que había mencionado aquello. Le sonrió, intentando ocultar su espanto, asegurándose a sí mismo que escondería aquellas espadas en un lugar seguro.

En ese mismo instante se incorporó a la escena una figura femenina que cargaba con otra caja mientras intentaba hacerse camino en el interior de la sala. Dejo caer la caja suavemente y dirigió una mirada a la estancia, como si la examinara.

"Bonito piso, Sr. Wrigth" dijo Linda con una sonrisa. Después posó su mirada en Trucy "¿Qué me dices, Trucy? ¿Te gusta tu nuevo hogar?"

Ella asintió, emocionada. "Aunque la voy a echar mucho de menos, Srta. Linda" dijo después, triste.

La mujer rió ruidosamente.

"Eres un encanto, Trucy… pero tranquila, no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente. Vendré a visitarte para ver cómo están las cosas por aquí" Miró a Phoenix, seria. "Y espero que esté TODO en orden"

Él desvió la mirada instintivamente. Aquella mujer tenía unos cambios de humor que le ponían los pelos de punta.

"¿Cuál va ser la habitación de la niña, Sr. Wright?" dijo ella, mirando a todas partes.

Phoenix señaló a una puerta de la sala que daba a una pequeña estancia

"Ahí es donde dormían mi ex – ayudante y su prima pequeña cuando venían de visita" dijo, sonriente "Como ves, todavía esta amueblada con el inmobiliario de cuando ellas se quedaban conmigo"

Linda echó un pequeño vistazo al cuarto y no tardó en percatarse del inmobiliario al que Phoenix se refería: Una gran cama, un armario y un pequeño tocador en una de las paredes laterales. Observó la ventana situada al lado de la cama, con vistas a la ciudad. La mujer no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Es perfecta, Sr. Wright" declaró al fin.

Trucy apareció de repente y soltó un chillido de felicidad, mientras se tiraba encima de la cama cuan larga era.

"Es muy suave" dijo ella, acariciando la almohada con una de sus mejillas.

Ellos miraron la escena, conmovidos.

De repente, el reloj de pulsera de Linda emitió un sonido. Ella miró el reloj con un suspiro.

"Debo irme… Ya es hora de comer en el orfanato" se dirigió hacia la puerta, con Trucy y Phoenix detrás. "Ya nos veremos" se despidió sonriente y salió del lugar, con prisa.

Phoenix estiró los brazos y bostezó ligeramente. Últimamente estaba bastante vago. No había tenido mucha actividad desde su reciente abandono de los juzgados: Todo el día intentando sintonizar algo en la televisión que le distrajera un poco, leyendo algunos libros polvorientos de su estantería... Ya era hora de hacer algo de provecho.

Trucy se le quedo mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa tan inmensa que podía ocupar perfectamente todo su rostro.

"Bueno, Trucy… ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta por la ciudad, para que la conozcas mejor?" preguntó él, aunque ya sabía la respuesta con tan solo ver el brillo de sus ojos.

Ella asintió casi enseguida. "Me encantaría, papá. ¿Podemos también tomar un helado?"

Él comprobó su bolsillo, con la falsa esperanza de encontrar una triste moneda en su interior, y no se equivocó con respecto a la idea de que no encontraría nada. No le extrañaría que de su cartera salieran moscas, indicando lo terriblemente pobre que estaba.

Dispuestos ya a salir del apartamento, Phoenix abrió la puerta que los llevaría al pasillo del edificio. Se sorprendió al ver a dos hombres esperando tras ella, uno con intención de pulsar el timbre del domicilio y el otro aguardando al lado de dos paquetes inmensos. Observó los uniformes que llevaban, y entonces supo que venía de la oficina de correos.

"Eh… Buenas tardes." Saludó Phoenix.

"Ustes es…" dijo el hombre, por todo saludo, mientras buscaba su nombre en la hoja que tenía en su poder "…Phoenix Wrigh, ¿Me equivocó?

Phoenix asintió y dirigió una mirada confusa a los dos grandes paquetes que yacían sobre el suelo, esperando ansiosamente a ser abiertos. Notó, de repente, que algo se movía en el interior de la caja más pequeña, pero fue algo tan rápido que Phoenix llegó a pensar que lo había imaginado.

"¿Esto es para mí?" preguntó, aunque ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

"Así es. Por favor, firme aquí… aquí… por aquí también…"

Phoenix firmó todos los huecos habidos y por haber en los que se exigía su firma. Y después de ello, los carteros procedieron a introducir aquellos paquetes en la casa. Phoenix no podía quitarle la vista a uno de ellos, que no estaba en una caja de cartón, si no se encontraba tapado con una ligera tela de color blanco, pero que no dejaba ningún tipo de pista de lo que se escondía debajo. Era grande, muy grande y no sabía si los carteros serían capaces de meterlo por la puerta de su apartamento, pero aquella cuestión quedo ensombrecida por otra de mucho más peso: ¿Quién diablos le había enviado todo aquello?

El ex – abogado tuvo que hacer un poco de espacio en su estrecho piso para facilitarles el trabajo a los repartidores, pero pronto ya todo estaba en su sitio.

Los carteros estaban a punto de marcharse, cuando uno de ellos tendió a Phoenix un sobre blanco, que, por su apariencia, parecía una especie de carta. El joven le preguntó si sabía la identidad del que enviaba todo aquello, pero el hombre se limitó a cruzar una breve mirada con su compañero y los dos sonrieron a la vez, sin contestar a la pregunta de Phoenix.

Cuando padre e hija por fin se quedaron solos, Trucy comenzó a dar saltitos alrededor de Phoenix, impaciente.

"Papá, por _faaa _¿Podemos abrirlos ya?" La niña hablaba como si se tratasen de regalos de navidad, pero no sirvió de nada aquella suplica, ya que su padre había posado toda su atención en el sobre blanco. Lo abrió rápidamente. Trucy pudo ver como el rostro de su padre se iluminaba con una dulce sonrisa al ver su contenido.

Era una carta.

_Querido Nick:_

_Sorprendido ¿eh? Bueno, solo espero que todavía no hayas abierto los paquetes antes de leer esta carta. _

_Sabía que conseguirías aquel empleo (Sí, suelo ver el futuro) así que he estado organizando todo para empezar nuestras clases de piano. ¡No podemos perder tiempo! Por ello, te he enviado todo lo "esencial" para tus lecciones de piano. En la caja de cartón encontrarás un manual de inicio para que puedas empezar, aunque supongo que habrás adivinado ya que se esconde debajo de aquella tela. _

_¡Suerte!_

_Te quiere, Maya._

_P.D: ¡No creas que me he olvidado de mi sueldo de hamburguesas! Lo he meditado, y ¿sabes? Nada se puede comparar con una suculenta hamburguesa de las buenas. Así que… ¿Qué mejor sueldo que ese?_

La sonrisa de Phoenix se hacía más amplia a medida que avanzaba por las líneas de aquella pequeña carta, aunque su sonrisa se apagó un poco después de leer la posdata, pero no por completo.

Trucy lo observaba hasta que él finalmente se levantó del sofá, y se dirigió a aquel objeto desconocido tapado por la tela. El joven miró a su hija, sonriente.

"¿Quieres hacer los honores, Trucy?"

La niña asintió, con entusiasmo. Y no vaciló ni un instante cuando retiró la tela y dejó al descubierto lo que había estado escondiendo debajo y lo que Phoenix había estado sospechando. No pudo reprimir una media sonrisa al ver un hermoso piano negro ante sus ojos. Aquella tela no había delatado la forma del instrumento, por lo que le había sido difícil saber que era exactamente. Trucy dejó escapar una pequeña exclamación de asombro y miró a su padre, interrogante. Él no pudo evitar tocar algunas de sus teclas, y el instrumento emitió los sonidos correspondientes a cada tecla que él había pulsado. La pequeña maga no fue diferente, y recorrió su mano por la hilera de teclas, una y otra vez, riendo.

Después de unos instantes toqueteando el piano, finalmente Phoenix cogió dos taburetes de la cocina y los colocó en frente del piano.

"¿Tú también quieres aprender a tocar el piano?" le dijo a su hija tiernamente.

"¡SÍ! Es muy divertido" contestó ella, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y las manos sobre su cintura "No es tan divertido como la magia, pero me gusta también"

"¡Pues no se hable más! Aprenderemos los dos juntos. Veamos… el manual de inicio está en la caja de cartón, según Maya"

Él se encaminó hacia la caja y se quedó mirándola un momento ya delante de ella. Sin saber muy bien porque, tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre aquella caja y se preguntó el porqué era tan enorme para solamente guardar un manual, pero dejo de darles vueltas y la abrió.

Fue todo muy rápido. Después de despegar las tapas de cartón, algo salió disparado de ella, tirándose encima de Phoenix. Él jadeó, conmocionado y cayó al suelo con aquella "criatura" sobre él. Pudo oír el grito de Trucy en algún lugar de la estancia.

Phoenix abrió lentamente sus ojos, y vio el rostro de Maya delante de él, sonriendo. Phoenix no podía creérselo

"¡¿MAYA? ¡¿Q-Qué diablos hacías ahí metida?"

"¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!" dijo ella, felizmente, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco al ver el rostro serio de su amigo "¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustó mi súper ultra reaparición?"

"¿Es que en todas tus "súper ultra" reapariciones tengo que acabar yo en el suelo y con un chichón en la cabeza?" dijo él, molesto, acariciándose la zona dañada.

"No es culpa mía que te estés haciendo viejo y ya no puedes aguantar siquiera el equilibrio" dijo ella, hinchando sus mofletes.

"¿T-Tía Maya? ¿Eres tú?" La voz de Trucy volvió a oírse de nuevo. Maya se volvió hacia la niña, sonriente.

"¡Pero si es mi sobrina favorita!" saludó ella, y se incorporó del suelo, apoyando sus codos sobre el pecho de Phoenix, que reprimió una mueca de dolor.

Se dieron un abrazo, pero la joven médium notó que la niña todavía temblaba.

"No te esperabas aquello, ¿Verdad, Trucy?" dijo ella dulcemente.

"Creo que NADIE se lo esperaba" contestó Phoenix por ella, de mala gana. Maya le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

"Ha sido fantástico, tía Maya" dijo la niña, ignorando aquella situación. "Has sorprendido como una autentica maga, porque has utilizado un truco de magia ¿no?"

"Oh, bueno, si tu quieres considerarlo un truco de magia… pues sí, lo ha sido" admitió Maya, aunque en el fondo sabía que solo se había metido en aquella caja de cartón y había pagado algo de dinero extra a aquellos carteros para que la trataran con cuidado mientras ella estuviera en su interior. "¿Te ha gustado el truco de la gran… Maya Gramayre?" dijo ella, recogiendo uno de los sombreros que Trucy había dejado en el sofá y lo posaba sobre su cabeza. La niña rió y aplaudió felizmente.

"Dejando los "trucos de magia" a un lado" dijo Phoenix, rompiendo el momento de risas de las muchachas "¿Por qué te metiste ahí dentro, Maya?

Maya suspiró exageradamente. "¿Es que no lo ves, Nick? ¡Yo soy tu manual de inicio!"

"¿Mi manual de…?" Phoenix pareció comprender. Sonrió, a su vez. "No hacía falta que te tomarás tantas molestias… creo que eso de meterte en una caja de cartón ya es ir demasiado lejos… por cierto ¿Cómo respirabas ahí dentro?"

"No creas, estaba quedándome sin aire. Si no hubieras abierto la caja en ese momento, te aseguro que hubiera salido de ella unos momentos después, tal vez morada" Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Phoenix rió y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y abrazarla fuertemente. La joven le devolvió el abrazo, sonrojada.

"Echaba de menos tus locuras" le dijo él al oído. La cara de Maya se tiñó aún más de rojo, pero sonrió igualmente y no pudo reprimir un ligero suspiro de satisfacción al sentir la calidez de Phoenix en su piel.

"Bueno, ¿Cuándo empezamos… profe?" dijo Phoenix, separándose de ella lentamente, sonriéndole.

Ella le miró con un cierto brillo en sus grandes ojos marrones "¿Qué tal… ahora?"

No esperó a que él le respondiera. Se dispuso a sentarse enfrente del piano y saco una partitura de su bolsillo. Phoenix se sentó a su lado y observó la partitura que la muchacha observaba.

"River flows in you…" leyó Phoenix en la parte superior de la hoja.

"¿Te suena?" preguntó ella. El joven negó con la cabeza. "Es la canción que toque el día aquel en el restaurante ¿Recuerdas? Cuando me obligaste a tocar para toda aquella gente…" aclaró la médium, con cierto rencor en su tono de voz. Phoenix le sonrió a su vez.

"Es una canción hermosa…" dijo él con suavidad. Ella sonrió dulcemente y añadió "Quiero enseñártela"

Phoenix la miró, confuso "¿No será muy difícil de tocar?"

"Nah. Si le dedicamos muchas horas, no será muy difícil de aprender"

"Entonces, dejemos la chachara y pasemos a la práctica" apresuró Phoenix, con un entusiasmo impropio de él, mientras estiraba los brazos y entrelazaba los dedos. Maya enarcó una ceja mientras lo examinaba con curiosidad.

"¿Y eso?" soltó ella

"¿El qué?" preguntó él, con una sonrisa.

Maya sacudió la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa. Le gustaría esto de las clases de piano, pensó.

* * *

"¿Entonces… no le importara que ella se quede con usted esta noche?"

"¡En absoluto!" exclamó la anciana, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña "Está en buenas manos, Sr. Wright" Phoenix observó la mano arrugada de la mujer. Que irónico, pensó.

La Sra. Murdock vivía al lado del piso de Phoenix desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, mucho antes de que él se estableciera allí. Era una anciana muy amable, y siempre que podía ayudaba a Phoenix en cualquier cosa. Y esta vez no iba a ser diferente. Él nunca supo el porqué le tenía tanto aprecio aquella viejecita, y llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez no tuviera hijos o nietos. Observó como acariciaba a Trucy y la miraba felizmente. Sonrió para sus adentros.

"Muchas gracias, Sra. Murdock. Se lo agradezco de verás"

Ella hizo un gesto despreocupado, mientras le sonreía. "Seguro que a mi marido y a mí nos encantara tener a Trucy en casa"

Trucy, sin embargo, no parecía muy encantada después de todo.

Se oyó un pequeño pitido en el interior de la casa, parecía procedente de un electrodoméstico.

"Oh" dijo la anciana "Creo que es el horno. Ya estará la lista la cena que tengo preparada" dijo con una radiante sonrisa "Discúlpenme un momento"

La mujer se dirigió al interior del piso, dejando a Phoenix y a Trucy solos en la puerta. La niña cruzó sus brazos ante el pecho e hinchó sus mofletes, molesta.

"¿Por qué tengo que quedarme aquí, papá?"

Su padre suspiró "Ya te lo he dicho, Trucy. Al lugar al que voy no es seguro para ti. No quiero arriesgarme a que te pase nada malo ¿Entiendes? Y tampoco puedo dejarte sola toda la noche"

Ella le miró tristemente "Ya… pero…" Se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber que decir.

Phoenix le sonrió "Mañana por la mañana vendré a buscarte. Pórtate bien y no le causes problemas a la Sra. Murdock ¿Está claro?"

Trucy inclinó su cabeza, abatida "Valeee… pero prométeme que me llevarás al restaurante algún día"

"Si no resulta tan peligroso aquel barrio como pienso, puede que te lleve, pero por ahora no" aclaró, después miro su reloj "Dile adiós de mi parte a la Sra. Murdock, estoy bastante tarde" añadió.

Ella asintió levemente. Phoenix le besó la frente, despidiéndose. La niña contempló cómo se iba escaleras abajo.

"Truuuuuuuuuuuucyyyyyyyyyyyy" la voz de la anciana se oyó en el interior del apartamento "¿Vienes y me ayudas, querida?"

Trucy suspiró. Iba ser una noche larga.

* * *

Phoenix entraba en el club Borchts Bowl, sorprendido de ver a tanta gente acumulada alrededor de la barra.

Hoy era su primer día en aquel antro, aunque no sabía exactamente qué función tenían en aquel lugar. ¿Qué era? ¿Pianista o jugador de póquer? Brihanna le había aclarado que debía ejercer de las dos cosas, pero Phoenix seguía sin entender como haría las dos cosas a la vez. Supuso que le pagarían más por ello, y con aquel pensamiento dejo de darle vueltas.

Buscó a Brihanna con la mirada, intentando ignorar a todos los hombres sudorosos y pestilentes que se le habían quedado mirando cuando había entrado. La verdad es que destacaba mucho entre todos ellos, debido a que se había arreglado para la ocasión: Pantalones vaqueros, un suéter negro con una chaqueta negra por encima y unos zapatos de color negro a juego. No era nada del otro mundo, pero al menos mostraba un aspecto bastante aceptable.

Por fin la encontró. La mujer rubia, tan hermosa como la recordaba, hablaba en un rincón un poco apartado con un hombre corpulento y lleno de tatuajes. Aquel hombre intimidaba bastante, pero Brihanna hablaba con él como si nada de eso le importara. Dudó un momento hasta que por fin decidió acercarse.

Brihanna se inmutó de su presencia por fin y le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Vaya, Phoenix, has llegado" miró su reloj de muñeca "Un poco tarde, al parecer"

"Lo siento" se disculpo Phoenix "Tuve que atender otros asuntos antes de venir. No se volverá a repetir"

Ella le miró largamente.

"Eso espero" dijo finalmente. Cruzaron una mirada, y Phoenix no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo.

"¿Este es el hombre al que te referías?" preguntó súbitamente el hombre con el que Brihanna había estado hablando, rompiendo el silencio.

Brihanna pareció volver a la realidad "Así es. Te presento a Phoenix Wright. Mi jugador de póquer"

El hombre tatuado frunció el ceño mientras examinada a Phoenix con la mirada. Este le dedico una sonrisa forzada.

"Trosker ha viajado hasta aquí, desde muy lejos, para enfrentarse a mi anterior jefe" dijo Brihanna "Pero, como él ya no está, serás tú su rival"

Phoenix tragó saliva, intentando permanecer serio. Los ojos de Trosker volvieron a posarse sobre él.

"Debes ser muy bueno si has vencido a Brihanna" dijo, con una sonrisa siniestra "Veamos que eres capaz de hacer" volvió su mirada a la mujer "Os esperó en la guarida. ¿Harás de crupier, verdad?" Brihanna asintió "Bien. No tardéis" y con un gesto, se alejo de ellos.

Brihanna dirigió una mirada seria a Phoenix. "No permitas que ese necio te venza. O si no, estás acabado. O mejor dicho, despedido. ¿Lo has entendido?"

Phoenix la miró, serio "Haré lo que pueda"

Ella entornó los ojos "Ese hombre no es rival para "El imbatible". No manches ese nombre con una derrota"

Con esto, Brihanna le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia las escaleras del piso inferior. Phoenix la contempló un momento, pero no tardó en seguirla hasta su destino.

* * *

Y allí estaban, los tres sentados en las sillas giratorias alrededor de la mesa de póquer. Brihanna se encontraba sentada en uno de los laterales de la mesa, mientras que Phoenix y Trosker se colocaban frente a frente en sus respectivas sillas.

Brihanna comenzó a barajar los naipes, con una destreza inigualable. Phoenix observaba cada uno de sus movimientos hasta sentir el sudor en su frente. Estaba nervioso, sin duda, pero debía mantenerse sereno. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó, por un momento, que estaba en un tribunal. Su mejor campo de batalla.

Mía le había enseñado que el póquer se asemejaba a los juicios. Siempre debes conocer la expresión del testigo y saber interpretarla, así sabrás llegar hasta la verdad más oculta. En la mesa de juego, es parecido. Los movimientos de tu rival, la expresión de su rostro… pueden indicarnos cualquier tipo de detalle sobre las jugadas que tiene intención de hacer y hasta ver su mano de naipes a través del estampado de rojo que coloreaban sus partes traseras.

Si quería ganar esta partida y a todos los adversarios a los que se enfrentará en el futuro, tendría que utilizar aquellas habilidades que lo habían hecho triunfar como abogado. Resultaba divertido después de todo.

"Abogado eres, y abogado serás" pensó para sus adentros, mientras Brihanna colocaba la baraja en el centro de la mesa y repartía las cartas.

* * *

1:23 AM

Brihanna seguía contemplando a los dos hombres que estaban en aquellos momentos sumergidos en un duelo de cartas. Podía haber estado horas así, mirando como las cartas bailaban alrededor de la mesa, mientras los ojos de cada jugador se clavaban en el uno y el otro como cuchillos, como si se soltaran amenazas de muerte con cada mirada que intercambiaban. Sin embargo, el silencio se había adueñado de la sala y no había nada más importante en aquel momento que el veredicto de las cartas para el destino de cada jugador.

Pero comenzó a sentirse algo turbada, al ver que no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Phoenix Wright.

Aquel hombre había sido uno de los mejores abogado del distrito y su fama se había extendido, sobrepasando las paredes de los juzgados. Muchos acudían a él, lo admiraban porque nunca lo habían vencido en un juicio y lo consideraban todo un defensor de la justicia. Algunos decían que solamente tenía bastante suerte o que hacía trampas en los juicios... pero la gente lo desmentía. Todas esas dudas fueron aclaradas al salir a la luz el caso Gramayre, en donde se acuso a Phoenix Wright de falsificar pruebas. Eso fue un golpe duro para todos los que lo habían seguido y admirado.

Pero la propia Brihanna conocía la verdad. Sabía que esa prueba era una trampa realizada por Kristoph Gavin para vengarse de Zack, pero, al mismo tiempo, para humillar al mismísimo Phoenix en su propio terreno.

Ahora, ella tenía la oportunidad de conocer a aquel hombre al que Kristoph odiaba y, aunque no lo admitía, envidiaba con todo su corazón.

Y le gustó.

Había algo en el que le atraía hasta límites insospechados. No sabía si era esa expresión seria que enmarcaba su rostro, o aquella forma de mirar a su adversario que la hacía estremecerse entera. Después de varios minutos de juego, pudo comprender que era aquello que tanto llamaba su atención: Un brillo, un brillo especial en sus ojos azules, que la hacían derretirse en su asiento. Intentó mantener la compostura y no mirarle a ojos. Se sintió de pronto como una adolescente en pleno enamoramiento y apretó sus dientes, sintiéndose imbécil.

Le había pasado lo mismo cuando jugaron al póquer por primera vez. Le encantó aquella mirada, pero no le prestó tanta importancia, porque estaba demasiado concentrada en su juego como para observar con detenimiento sus ojos. Pero se había percatado del fuerte palpitar de su corazón cuando intercambiaban una mirada. Y eso le sorprendió.

Y ahora, que podía examinarle mejor, había sentido una pequeña llama creciendo en su corazón.

"¿Pero a ti que te ocurre?" se dijo ella a sí misma. Nunca le había pasado nada parecido. Ella podría tener a cualquier hombre comiendo de su mano, pero tal vez nunca se había sentido realmente enamorada de alguien o querida por alguien. Levantó la mirada hacia el de nuevo, mirándolo de reojo y se dio cuenta de que él la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Se quedó helada… "¿Se habrá dado cuenta?" pensó.

Percibió que sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa disimulada, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír un poco también. La llama de su corazón aumento de intensidad y una agradable calidez recorrió su cuerpo.

Tal vez…

* * *

"Ha sido una buena partida, Wright" dijo Trosker, estrechando su mano con la de Phoenix "No juegas nada mal"

Phoenix sonrió, lleno de orgullo. Había ganado la partida limpiamente, aunque sabía que no había sido nada fácil después de todo.

"Le hablaré de ti a unos colegas míos. Seguro que estarán encantados de venir a enfrentarse a ti" soltó, con una carcajada.

Brihanna sonrió "Te dije que era bueno. Sabes que no miento sobre estas cosas"

"Ya" dijo el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros "Pero quería comprobarlo con mis propios ojos"

Se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que Trosker lo rompió:

"Es hora de que me vaya" dijo "Me queda un viaje de vuelta a casa"

"Que te vaya todo bien, Trosker" se despidió Brihanna, con una sonrisa. Phoenix la imitó.

Con un guiño, salió del local, que comenzaba a vaciarse por momentos.

Brihanna se giró hacia Phoenix con una sonrisa "Has estado muy bien, Phoenix. Sigue así. Cuantas más partidas ganes, más gente se interesara en venir al restaurante"

"Es extraño la manera en la que haces publicidad" admitió él, con una sonrisa.

Ella enrojeció un tanto "Siempre se ha hecho así" dijo, sin saber que más decir.

Contemplaron en silencio como los borrachos se tambaleaban hasta la salida del lugar, y hubo momento en que el restaurante se quedo completamente solo.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de cerrar ya" dijo Brihanna "Te espero el sábado, Phoenix"

Cruzaron una nueva mirada, y esta vez Brihanna no intentó retirarla. Se había quedado prendida en los ojos azules de él.

"Entonces…" masculló él "Debería irme. Hasta entonces, jefa"

Se despidió con un pequeño gesto y salió del local. Cuando se quedo completamente sola, Brihanna suspiró. Se apoyó contra la pared con una sonrisa, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera sábado.

Phoenix sonría mientras caminaba por las solas calles de aquel barrio. Sin dejar de pensar en la mujer que había dejado atrás.


	6. Capitulo 6

**¡Y aquí estoy de nuevo! **

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo… sí, y pido disculpas por hacerles esperar tanto, pero las clases me impiden hacer bastantes cosas que deseo hacer y que he dejado para las vacaciones de Navidad.**

**Este capítulo me quedó bastante extenso, pero no creo que eso sea un inconveniente para ustedes ;D Sólo espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado en escribirlo ^-^**

**Le dedicó (de nuevo) este capítulo a Ashrriel. Ojala podamos hablar pronto (: **

**Y bueno, desearles una feliz navidad a todos *-***

**

* * *

**

Maya se colocó la almohada en la cabeza, con un gemido.

Una nueva mañana se alzaba sobre la aldea Kurain.

A través de sus oídos, la joven médium percibía el sutil canto de los pájaros, que daban los buenos días a los habitantes de la pequeña aldea. Podía sentir la luz del día sobre sus párpados, filtrándose sin ningún tipo de compasión por las cortinas de la ventana. Olisqueó el aire: el desayuno estaba servido. Podía distinguir el olor a bacon, huevos fritos y tostadas.

Maya suspiró, quitándose la almohada del rostro. Parecía que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para no dejarla seguir durmiendo, así que no tuvo más remedio que levantarse de su cómoda cama para empezar un nuevo día.

Se quitó las sábanas, pero siguió acostada. Cerró los ojos un momento…

"Solo un ratito más…" se dijo.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que se le quitará la pereza rápidamente.

"¡Maya La Mística! ¡Levántese de una vez!" dijo una voz ronca que venía de fuera, proveniente de la persona que había causado los golpes.

"¡Ya voy, Maritsa La Mística!" contestó Maya, con un resoplido lleno de fastidio. Cada día que pasaba, aquella anciana le parecía más irritante, a pesar de ser su maestra.

Los mayores de la familia Fey, al ver el largo período de distanciamiento que había tenido Maya hacia su cultura durante su larga estancia en la ciudad, decidieron que ésta debía retomar sus estudios para poder perfeccionar su técnica y así, por fin, ser nombrada Maestra Kurain.

Maritsa fue elegida como profesora de Maya, y ésta acepto, a regañadientes. La anciana no le tenía aprecio a Maya. Le parecía una muchacha desobediente y poco trabajadora, que prefería perseguir a un abogado defensor por toda una ciudad antes que atender a sus obligaciones, y eso la sacaba de sus casillas. Acepto aquel encargo con el objetivo de hacerle ver a Maya lo que es realmente ser Maestra Kurain, que no se trataba solo de canalizar unos cuantos espíritus, sino también conllevaba otro tipo de responsabilidades.

Como por ejemplo, madrugar.

Maya bostezó perezosamente mientras entraba en la cocina y se sentaba en la mesa. Saludó a Pearl que estaba terminando de limpiar los restos del desayuno.

"Buenos días, Maya La Mística. Hoy te has levantado muy tarde"

La aludida se rascó un ojo "Si, Pearly… Estoy durmiendo muy poco últimamente" Bajo su mirada hacia su desayuno, dándose cuenta de que estaba ya frío. "Creo que desayunaré otra cosa…" dijo, con un suspiro.

Pearl le dedicó una sonrisita. "No es propio de tí dormir tan poco. ¿Qué es lo que no te deja dormir?" preguntó la niña, aunque ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Maya se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo. "P-pues… lo típico… ya sabes… el estrés del trabajo y eso. Tú no lo entiendes. Eres una niña todavía para saber lo que es el estrés" contestó ella, alzando su tenedor mientras hablaba.

Pearl rió "Estás mintiendo. ¡Duermes poco porque no paras de pensar en el SR. NIIIICKKK!" canturreó la niña, felizmente.

"Yo… eso no es verdad, Pearly… ¿Por qué piensas eso, si se puede saber?" replicó Maya.

"Porque lo sé, y punto. Además, ayer fue jueves y fuiste a visitarle ¿verdad? Y encima fue esta misma noche la que no pudiste dormir… No creo que fuese una coincidencia"

Maya miró a su prima, sorprendida ante su "brillante" deducción.

"Eso no tiene nada que ver, Pearl. Así que deja de decir tonterías, y tráeme la leche, que me voy hacer unos cereales"

Pearl hinchó sus mofletes y se dirigió a la nevera, mientras Maya observaba sus movimientos.

Como de costumbre, Pearl no se equivocaba. Sus pensamientos en estos días habían sido únicamente para Phoenix. Pero… ¿Cómo no iba ser así? Lo veía cada jueves, durante sus clases de piano. Habían escogido ese día debido a que Phoenix tenía libre esas tardes. Para Maya no fue ningún inconveniente, e intentó por todos los medios que los mayores le dejaran ese día libre. Además, los jueves eran perfectos, ya que Trucy tenía jornada escolar por la tarde, dejándolos solos en la casa.

Durante esas pequeñas reuniones, su amor por Phoenix aumentaba y no dejaba de aumentar a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Cada vez se sentía más nerviosa a su lado, y sentía el fuerte retumbar de su corazón contra su pecho cuando lo tenía cerca. Muchas veces sus dedos rozaban con los suyos mientras tocaban las teclas del piano y Maya se estremecía de amor. Sus burlas, su sarcasmo y su manera de sonreírle hacían que ella se derritiera en el asiento… Phoenix era perfecto para ella, y cada día se convencía más de ello. Sabía que algún día tendría que declararse a él, decirle lo mucho que lo quería, pero algo la hacía dudar a lanzarse, y era la reciente actitud que había presentado su amigo en las últimas semanas.

Phoenix se mostraba distante. Parecía estar sumido en otro mundo. Ella, por su parte, había supuesto que estaba invirtiendo todo su tiempo libre en descubrir la verdad que escondía la familia Gramayre, que había estado investigando durante los últimos meses, sin llegar todavía a algo relevante. Tal vez había llegado a obsesionarse con todo aquello… no lo sabía exactamente. Decidió dejarle de dar vueltas, porque sabía que tarde o temprano se le pasaría o él mismo terminaría por contarle sus dudas, pero Phoenix se seguía mostrando ausente y reflexivo. Maya no pudo evitar preguntarle el motivo de su comportamiento ayer por la noche:

"_Nick… ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar?"_

_Phoenix se volvió hacia ella, interrogante. Los dos estaban esperando a que llegara el tren de Maya con destino a la aldea Kurain. No había ni una sola noche en la que Phoenix no acompañará a su amiga hasta la estación de trenes, y la verdad es que Maya se lo agradecía: La estación de trenes a esas horas de la noche eran bastante sobrecogedora._

"_¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó él, mirándola._

_Maya sonrió "¿Qué por qué lo digo? Has estado muy callado y ausente durante las últimas semanas. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?"_

_Él se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada._

"_¿Es que… no me lo quieres contar?" dijo Maya, un poco dolida. "¿No confías en mí, acaso?"_

_Phoenix pareció despertar por fin, y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos "Claro que confió en tí, Maya… lo que pasa es que… bueno… son cosas del trabajo, y eso…"_

"_¿Tienes problemas con algún mafioso de esos con los que te enfrentas?" preguntó ella, horrorizada. Phoenix iba a replicar, pero Maya no le dejo porque siguió hablando "¡Sabía que eso del póquer no era buena idea, Nick! Puedes ganarte muchos enemigos gracias a eso y…"_

"_¡Hey! ¡HEY!" interrumpió Phoenix "No me pasa nada con ningún mafioso, Maya" aclaró, frunciendo el ceño. "Al contrario, ahora tengo bastantes contactos y la gente me tiene más respeto."_

"_¡¿Tienes amigos de la mafia?"_

"_¡No son mafiosos! Y deja ya de gritar, la gente nos está mirando raro… sobre todo a mí"_

_Maya se tapó la boca con las manos "Lo siento" murmuró "Debería haber adivinado que no quieres que la gente se entere de que tienes contactos con la mafia" dijo, con un tono de burla._

_Phoenix suspiró y desvió la mirada a otro lugar, como si estuviera dando por finalizada la conversación. Maya insistió._

"_¿Y qué es lo que ocurre, entonces?" preguntó._

"_Olvídalo, Maya" respondió él._

_Ella abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero se calló al ver la expresión irritada de Phoenix. Lo observó un momento, pensativa. ¿Qué será eso que tanto le incómoda? Y… ¿Por qué no querría hablar de ello? Ellos siempre se habían confesado todos sus miedos y dudas, ¿Por qué iba ser esto una excepción?_

_Movida por un impulso, llevó su mano hasta la de Phoenix, oprimiéndola con fuerza. Este volvió su rostro, sorprendido. Ella le sonrió._

"_Puedes confiar en mí, Nick… sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que sea ¿Lo sabes no?" Phoenix no contestó, y se limitó a mirarla fijamente. Ella se mordió el labio inferior "Ahora mismo, sé que tienes dudas… ¿Por qué no las compartes conmigo? Puede que te ayude a solucionarlas… Sé que no soy muy buena dando consejos, pero…" se calló, sin saber que más decir._

_Phoenix le hizo alzar su barbilla con la mano, para mirarla a los ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron y Maya pudo sentir el fuerte palpitar de su corazón mientras buceaba en su mirada por unos segundos._

"_Confió en ti, Maya" soltó él, de repente, haciendo volver a Maya a la realidad "Pero esto… esto tengo que resolverlo yo sólo… ¿Entiendes?" Ella asintió y él le dedicó una de sus radiantes sonrisas "Sé que estoy un poco distante… pero eso no significa que no quiera estar contigo ni mucho menos. Me encanta que estés conmigo, aunque sea solo para hacerte rabiar un poco" _

_El rostro de Maya se iluminó con una sonrisa, pero no pudo evitar darle un ligero codazo por el último comentario._

"_Tonto"_

_Fue en ese momento cuando la médium se percató de que todavía su mano seguía prendida en la de él. Se sonrojo ferozmente, pero Phoenix no parecía tener intención de retirarla y ella tampoco._

_El tren llegó unos pocos minutos después. Se fundieron en un abrazo de despedida:_

"_Hasta la semana que viene" dijo Maya, con un susurro "Ojala resuelvas todas tus dudas, Nick"_

_Phoenix sonrió "Espero haberlas resuelto para entonces"_

Maya suspiró, mientras golpeaba el tazón de los cereales con la cuchara. ¿Cuáles serían aquellas dudas a las que Phoenix se refería? ¿Tendrían que ver… de algún modo con ella?

Siguió dándole vueltas, hasta que algo llamó su atención bruscamente. Alguien había depositado toda una torre de libros en la mesa en donde estaba desayunando, delante de ella. Levantó la cabeza, para ver a Maritsa, mirándola con una expresión seria sobre su arrugado rostro.

"Estás tardando mucho en desayunar" soltó, exasperante.

"Perdóneme, Maritsa La Mística. Tengo bastantes cosas en la cabeza y…"

"Pues despéjate. Ya es hora de que empieces a trabajar como es debido" Le dio una palmadita a la torre de libros, con una sonrisita "Esto es para ti. Tienes que leerte todo este material didáctico, y así poder examinarte dentro de tres días"

Maya le miró, estupefacta.

"¿Tres días?" dijo, alzando un poco la voz, mirando la cantidad de libros que reposaban en la madera "Creo que es un poco precipitado. Además, yo…"

"Nada de excusas" interrumpió la mujer, imperturbable "Has estado malgastando el tiempo, hiendo a la ciudad para ver a tu amigo falsificador. Ya es momento de que te centres en tus obligaciones de una vez. Agradece que te doy estos días para que estudies, no te los mereces en mi opinión"

Maya le miró, desafiante "Phoenix no es ningún falsificador" aclaró.

Maritsa frunció el ceño. Era extraño. Le había mandado a estudiar una gran cantidad de libros en pocos días, y sin embargo, sólo le había replicado acerca de lo que había dicho sobre el abogado. Entonces, no le quedo ninguna duda de lo que pasaba entre aquellos dos. Le dirigió una larga mirada, antes de añadir:

"Ese hombre no te conviene, Maya La Mística. Todos saben que es un criminal, que ha engañado a la justicia y ahora no es más que un vagabundo. No merece la pena"

Maya entornó los ojos. "Usted no tiene derecho a decirme quien me conviene o no. Phoenix es un buen hombre, y no debería juzgarlo sin conocerlo"

"Es lo que dice la gente de él"

"Me trae sin cuidado lo que diga la gente de ahí fuera. Sé cómo es, y puedo fiarme de él"

Maritsa cruzó sus brazos ante el pecho. "Te darás cuenta de tu error tarde o temprano, Maya La Mística. Ese hombre no merece tratos contigo, y ni con ningún otro miembro de la familia Fey. Puedes conseguir algo mejor, un hombre de aquí, de la aldea, o simplemente alguien que no sea él y que pueda hacerte feliz…"

Maya no pudo seguir oyendo más. Se levantó súbitamente, y se dirigió a recoger los libros de la mesa. Maritsa observó cómo salía de la habitación, con los libros en la mano, sin una palabra. Antes de que saliera por completo de la estancia, la anciana le dirigió unas últimas duras palabras:

"Puede que te deje por cualquier mujer. Parece de esos tipos de hombre"

La médium se volvió, y le dirigió una mirada llena de odio.

"No le conoces. No sabes nada de él…"

Cruzó la puerta, temblando de rabia. No podía enfrentarse a su maestra, ella lo sabía, pero le sacaba de sus casillas oír tantas mentiras sobre el hombre al que ella amaba tanto.

Llegó hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta corredera. Dejó los libros cerca del escritorio, y se acostó en su cama, para poder ordenar sus ideas. Las últimas palabras de Maritsa seguían flotando en algún rincón de su mente:

"_Puede que te deje por cualquier mujer"_

Maya sabía que se lo había dicho para enojarla, pero, la verdad, es que no se había parado a pensar en la idea de que Phoenix pudiera enamorarse de otra mujer.

Pero… Phoenix no conoce a muchas mujeres… ¿O sí? Seguramente, en su nuevo trabajo, tiene la oportunidad de codearse con muchas. Y hasta puede que…

Maya sacudió la cabeza. No debía dejar que los comentarios de aquella vieja decrepita la confundiera. Sabía, de alguna manera, que Phoenix la quería... sí, la quería. Cada vez que él la miraba a los ojos, ella podía ver a través de ellos amor y ternura. Él siempre mostraba sus sentimientos muy abiertamente. Pero… entonces… ¿Por qué él no había dado el primer paso por fin? Resopló. Phoenix podía ser bastante lento para algunas cosas.

Miró a la torre de libros que yacía sobre su mesa, y con soberano esfuerzo, se sentó en frente del escritorio, con intención de estudiar. Tenía que demostrarle a Maritsa de lo que era capaz.

Pero aquella sombra de duda seguía cubriendo su corazón, preguntándose, por un momento, en qué tipo de mujer se enamoraría Phoenix.

* * *

Brihanna avanzaba por las calles de Los Ángeles, absorta en sus pensamientos. Ya era mediodía y las cafeterías y restaurantes de la zona comenzaban a llenarse de clientes, esperando a ser atendidos, los turistas paraban a descansar a la sombra después de una larga caminata y los niños, sin importarles el calor, seguían jugando en los parques bajo el sol abrasador. Brihanna observaba aquel vivo lugar, y se preguntó por qué no vendría más a menudo, sobretodo sabiendo cómo era el barrio en el que vivía, tan silencioso y poco acogedor.

Se internó por las calles, observando cada detalle de la ciudad. No podía demorarse demasiado, así que intentó no entretenerse mucho. Tenía una cita importante que cumplir.

Aquella cita la llevaba hasta uno de los barrios más lujosos de la ciudad, en donde se asentaban las familias adineradas. Al contemplar aquello, Brihanna sintió que su mente se llenaba de imágenes y recuerdos del pasado, en donde ella también había formado parte de aquel mundo en el que las cosas nunca estaban de más. Suspiró hondo y siguió su camino, evitando rememorar cosas que prefería cerrar bajo llave para siempre en su corazón.

Subió la escalinata que dirigía a la entrada de uno de los edificios. Había estado anteriormente en él, y no se sorprendió al ver la cuidada fachada de la edificación, que presentaba un aspecto moderno y a la vez refinado.

Presionó uno de los botones del intercomunicador, que llevaba incorporada una lente en la parte superior, utilizada seguramente por los habitantes del edificio para comprobar quienes eran los que tenían intención de hacerles una visita. Brihanna esperó unos segundos, no tuvo que decir nada para que su anfitrión le permitiera el paso con un pitido procedente de la puerta. La muchacha se encaminó por la gran sala de la entrada, mientras veía su propio reflejo en el impoluto suelo, hasta el ascensor. Cinco minutos después, había llegado a su destino. Se colocó delante de la puerta de unos de los apartamentos, y con un suspiro, tocó el timbre.

Unos pasos firmes y seguros se oyeron en el interior, y unos segundos más tarde, Brihanna vio ante sus ojos a un hombre alto, moreno y con un cabello rubio cayendo cuidadosamente sobre uno de sus hombros. Este se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa.

"Llegas tarde" dijo Kristoph, sin dejar de sonreír.

La invitó a pasar y se dirigieron a la sala de estar del apartamento, nada comparado al que tenía ella en su propia vivienda: Dos cómodas sofás blancos colocados alrededor de una mesa en la que reposaba una botella de vino y dos copas, un gran ventanal que dejaba ver el fantástico paisaje de fuera.

"Toma asiento" dijo él, mientras se sentaba en el sofá blanco y servía el vino en las copas con cuidado. Después le tendió una a su invitada. Ella la aceptó de buena gana.

"Bueno…" comenzó ella "¿A qué me has llamado?"

Kristoph bebió un poco de su copa antes de contestar "Han pasado ya siete meses desde que te obligué a vigilar a Phoenix Wright de cerca… Quería saber si has cumplido con tu cometido"

"He hecho todo lo que he podido" aclaró ella, desviando la mirada "Ha sido difícil ganarme su confianza en tan poco tiempo. Al parecer, después del incidente, no confía tanto en la gente como antes"

El abogado sonrió maliciosamente. "No lo está pasando muy bien ¿Verdad?"

"No creas. Ha salido adelante…" calló un momento y después añadió, con una pequeña sonrisa: "Lo he subestimado"

"Tiene suerte, eso es todo" dijo el hombre con cierta amargura "Pero se le acabará si comienza a darme problemas"

Brihanna le miró fijamente, pero no replicó.

"Puedes empezar a informarme de todo, si no te importa" dijo Kristoph, acomodándose en el sofá.

"Sólo sé que ha estado entrevistando a los implicados del asesinato del Sr. Gramayre, como por ejemplo aquel mago… Valant, creo recordar. No le sacó información que pueda llevarle hasta ti, pero si para desenmarañar el misterio que cierne sobre la compañía Gramayre. Me lo ha contado todo… es bastante interesante"

"Me trae sin cuidado el pasado de ese estúpido grupo de magos" aclaró el abogado, despectivamente "¿Te ha dicho algo de Zack?... ¿Algo que pueda llevarnos hasta su paradero?"

Brihanna se encogió de hombros. "Zack está ilocalizable. La policía ha investigado su domicilio, ha contactado con gente cercana a él, pero nadie sabe nada…"

"Maldito sea su estampa" murmuró Kristoph "No descansaré hasta verlo muerto"

"No he terminado" dijo Brihanna, mirándolo fijamente "Phoenix también ha hablado con una persona que seguramente te conoce muy bien"

"¿De quién me estás hablando?"

"De Drew Misham… ¿Es qué no te acuerdas de él? Phoenix fue hasta su estudio. Puede que ese falsificador le haya contado algo acerca de ti"

"Oh, Misham" Kristoph sacudió su cabeza, con una sonrisa retorcida pintada en su rostro "No te preocupes. Ese no dirá nada de nada."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Los muertos no hablan" La sonrisa del abogado se hizo más ancha.

Brihanna decidió no seguir con el tema.

"Entonces… Phoenix no ha conseguido gran cosa de información"

"Me temo que tardará en descubrir que fuiste tú quien falsificó aquella página de diario"

"Pensaba que era mucho más hábil. Ya veo que me equivocaba" dijo Kristoph, agitando su copa "Puedo estar tranquilo"

"Hay algo que no terminó de entender" dijo, de repente, Brihanna, levantando su vista hacia Kristoph.

"¿El qué?"

"Phoenix es una amenaza. Tarde o temprano conseguirá llegar hasta a ti, y no descansará hasta descubrir quién le tendió aquella trampa en el tribunal, porque así me lo ha dicho. ¿Por qué…" se mordió el labio inferior, incapaz de seguir.

"¿Por qué… no lo he matado ya?" terminó él "Me halaga saber lo bien que me conoces" curveó sus labios retorcidamente, haciendo que Brihanna se estremeciera. "Tienes razón. Phoenix es un estorbo, y no dudaría ni un solo instante en acabar con su penosa existencia… pero hay algo que me lo impide… y este algo es Zack Gramayre"

"No lo entiendo. ¿Qué…?"

"Phoenix Wright tiene algo que Zack quiere y que rechaza abandonar. ¿Se te ocurre el qué?"

Brihanna lo supo. Su mente se llenó de imágenes de una niña de ocho años.

"Trucy…"

"Oh, ¿Phoenix te ha presentado a la familia, entonces?"

"La ha traído varias veces al restaurante. Es una niña adorable… Phoenix me dijo que era hija de ese hombre"

"Trucy Enigmar… Sí, esa niña es la que ata a Zack al mundo del que ha decidido esconderse. No creo que la deje abandonada así como así ¿No crees?"

"¿Quieres decir… que tal vez la vigile?"

"Ahí es donde quería llegar. Donde esté la niña, estará Zack, echándole un ojo, viendo como está, si su nuevo padre la trata bien… Y algún día, tendrá que aparecer de nuevo"

"¿Crees que volverá a mostrarse en público?"

"No en público, pero ante su hija y Phoenix, no dudo que lo haga"

"Entiendo"

"Por eso necesito a Phoenix con vida, porque ahora mismo el padre de la niña es él, hasta que Zack aparezca y me encargue yo mismo de matarlo" le dio un sorbo a su copa, meditabundo, después añadió: "Podría acabar con la vida de Phoenix primero, forzando a Zack a volver para cuidar de su hija. Pero sé que este me descubriría si cometiera el asesinato, así que prefiero dejar al abogado de pacotilla con vida. Zack volverá, y cuando esto ocurra, lo mataré. Phoenix no me servirá para nada después y…"

"¿Y lo matarás?" preguntó ella, alzando un poco la voz de repente.

"¿Te importa acaso?" respondió él con otra pregunta.

Brihanna desvió la mirada. "No… no es que me importe, pero…"

Kristoph le dirigió una mirada interrogante, pero Brihanna pudo apreciar, unos instantes después, un matiz burlón en ella "No me lo puedo creer…"

Ella seguía mirándolo. "¿Qué?"

"¿Te estás enamorando de Phoenix Wright?"

Brihanna dio un brinco, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

"¿Q-qué estás diciendo?"

El abogado lanzó una carcajada "¿Quién me lo iba a decir? Brihanna enamorada de Phoenix Wright. Es…" cambio su expresión de burla a una seria "… demasiado patético"

Ella no tuvo tiempo de replicar, ya que Kristoph se había levantado del sofá en el que estaba y se había sentado al lado de ella, muy próximo a su cuerpo. La hizo alzar la barbilla con la mano, y la miró a los ojos.

"¿Qué puedo hacer para que te olvides de ese imbécil?"

Brihanna se apartó. "Nada. Nunca has merecido nada mío, Kristoph. Me has utilizado y nunca has dejado de utilizarme"

"Podrías haberte entregado a la policía y ahora mismo no tendrías que aguantarme ni estar a mis servicios ¿No? Pero sólo te preocupas de ti misma, tienes miedo. Además… me lo debes. Mi padre está arriba… o abajo… por culpa tuya"

Ella no dijo nada.

"Pero eso no quiere decir que no te amé"

Brihanna le miró fijamente

"Si me amarás, me dejarías libre y no me amenazarías con desvelar que yo fui la asesina de tu padre" dijo ella.

"Estoy cumpliendo con una venganza. La venganza que mi padre peso sobre mis hombros y que ahora debo cumplir. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que pueda sentir dentro…"

"¿Me estás diciendo… que sientes algo por mí?"

"Tal vez por eso te estoy reteniendo a mi lado y no por mi padre. No lo sé exactamente"

"No te rindes hasta tener lo que deseas ¿Eh?"

Kristoph la agarró por la cintura y la acercó más hacia sí.

"Phoenix Wright no va a volverme a rebatar algo que es mío"

"No soy tuya" repuso ella "No soy de nadie"

"No sabes hasta qué punto te equivocas" Acercó su labios a su cuello y la agarro por la cintura. "Te puedo dar todo lo que pidas, todo lo que deseas… si te entregas a mí" susurró, mientras la acariciaba su esbelto cuello con su boca.

"No pienso hacerlo" susurró ella "Ni siquiera por mi propia libertad."

Él se separó de ella, y Brihanna aprovechó ese momento para apartarse. La miró un momento y se levantó bruscamente.

"Vete" dijo "Ya te llamaré. Ahora, tengo que hacer otras cosas"

Brihanna se levantó, pero Kristoph la retuvo por el brazo, tiró de ella hasta él y la besó. Ella, por su parte, no se esperaba aquel movimiento… pero no lo rechazó.

Cuando se separaron, el abogado la miró fijamente.

"Piensa en mi oferta" dijo solamente.

"No cambiaré de idea…" dijo ella, alejándose de él. Ya en la puerta, se volvió de nuevo hacia Kristoph:

"Puede que tengas razón… y me haya enamorado de Phoenix Wright. Seguro que eso no estaba entre tus planes" dijo, y salió, con un portazo.

Kristoph casi tira las copas de vino al suelo, lleno de rabia.

* * *

Phoenix se desplomó encima de su asiento, agotado. Estiró los brazos perezosamente, mientras echaba un vistazo al local vacío que se extendía detrás del piano. Irremediablemente, su mirada acabo en la barra que estaba al fondo del restaurante, en donde Brihanna terminaba de repasar con un paño seco las jarras de cerveza. Ella sintió su mirada y alzó su rostro, sonriente. Él, por su parte, le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Dondé está el camarero?" preguntó Phoenix, mientras se levantaba. Sabía que era descortés llamar de aquella manera al respetable anciano, pero le era imposible pronunciar su nombre sin balbuceos.

"El Sr. Chaikovsky tenía un importante compromiso, y por eso le deje que se fuera" contestó ella, colocando cuidadosamente la última jarra en su lugar correspondiente.

Phoenix asintió, sin añadir más.

De repente, una figura salió de la cocina, con aire un tanto cansado. Brihanna alzó su cabeza.

"Me voy, Brihanna" dijo este, con un acento un tanto extraño "He terminado por hoy"

La mujer le sonrió dulcemente. "Claro, Nikolay. Ve a casa y descansa" Salió de la barra, para darle una palmadita en la espalda a su cocinero. "Te lo mereces" añadió, con un guiño.

Nikolay asintió, con un suspiro. Minutos más tarde, se despedía de los dos.

"Pobre hombre. Me parece que se está empezando a hacerse mayor..." suspiró Brihanna

"Nunca había visto el restaurante tan lleno" observó Phoenix, sentándose en uno de los taburetes "¿Has estado haciendo publicidad o algo por el estilo?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras apoyaba su codo sobre la madera de la barra. Se quedó un momento pensativa con el ceño fruncido, hasta que levantó su vista hacia Phoenix, que la observaba, con una ceja arqueada.

"La verdad es que desde que llegaste aquí me ha aumentado bastante la clientela" rió "¿Cuál es tu secreto?"

Phoenix le sonrió levemente, aunque Brihanna pudo apreciar un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos. Se insultó mentalmente.

"Al parecer" respondió este al fin "A la gente le gusta ver como otros fracasan"

Ella le miro seriamente. "No creo que sea por eso exactamente. Tal vez a algunos le guste la idea de cenar en donde un abogado legendario toca el piano." Sonrió.

Él le devolvió la mirada. "Tal vez" respondió.

No hablaron mientras terminaban de arreglarlo todo para cerrar el local. Phoenix, como de costumbre, se quedaba con Brihanna para ayudarla con esta tarea, con la compañía también del Sr. Chaikovsky, quien siempre estaba dispuesto a echar una mano a la dueña del restaurante, y debido a su ausencia, habían tardado más en el cierre.

Pero ninguno de los dos añoraba su presencia.

Brihanna, a veces, lanzaba miradas a Phoenix y este se las devolvía con una encantadora sonrisa. No podía dejar de ponerse nerviosa por momentos. Se sentía un poco torpe ante la situación, todo lo contrario a la actitud que solía tener delante de otras personas… ¿Por qué con él era diferente?

Phoenix miraba a Brihanna de reojo. Le resulta casi imposible quitarle la vista de encima a ese cabello rubio ondulado, que se elevaba en el aire con cada movimiento de su propietaria, o a ese esbelto cuerpo, que parecía tentarle cada día más. Se encontraba a veces con aquella mirada de ojos verdes, que le observaban con un brillo extraño, seguido de una sonrisa radiante, obligándole a sonreír también.

Venir a trabajar le resultaba cada vez más fácil al considerar la idea de verla de nuevo. No había ni una sola noche en la que no se acordara de ella. Y era extraño, porque hacía tiempo que no se sentía así, como un adolescente dominado por las hormonas. Quería experimentar aquella sensación que debía de sentirse al acariciar su cuerpo, su piel... pero pronto se desasía de aquellos pensamientos, aunque el deseo seguía allí.

"Bueno… creo que ya está todo en su sitio" la voz de Brihanna requirió su atención en aquellos instantes, dejando sus recuerdos en la penumbra. Phoenix asintió, mientras miraba el reloj de la pared.

"Es tarde" dijo "Vámonos"

Recogieron sus abrigos, y se encaminaron hasta la salida del restaurante. Una vez fuera, Brihanna cerró la puerta del local con llave. Phoenix la esperaba a un lado, con las manos en los bolsillos. Hacía mucho frío, que hasta podía apreciar su propio aliento en el aire. En aquel momento, fue consciente de una cosa.

"Brihanna" llamó a su amiga. Esta le miró, interrogante "¿Vas a volver sola a casa hoy, verdad?"

Ella asintió. "Sí… el Sr. Chaikovsky suele acompañarme, ya que vive cerca de mi casa. Pero como no está hoy, pues…"

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

Ella se le quedó mirando, sorprendida. "No hace falta. Ya te he molestado bastante hoy, Phoenix. Seguramente quieres descansar y…"

Él negó con la cabeza "No es ninguna molestia, en serio. Además… ¿Cómo voy a dejarte sola por este barrio? Me quedaré más tranquilo si te llevo a tu casa"

Brihanna ladeó su cabeza, pensativa.

"Está bien" asintió al fin "La verdad es que me pone los pelos de punta la idea de volver a casa sola"

"Es lo normal" estuvo de acuerdo Phoenix, con una sonrisa.

Unos instantes después, se pusieron en marcha. Caminaron en silencio, observando todo lo que les rodeaba a cada paso. Eran conscientes del profundo silencio que envolvía el ambiente, molestado por el continuo ruido que ocasionaban los zapatos de ambos al impactar contra el arcén. A veces, una silueta ágil se les cruzaba en el camino, siguiendo de un maullido, buscando refugio en los cubos de basura. Phoenix se dio cuenta de que la distancia que había entre ellos dos se iba acortando a medida que caminaban, ya que Brihanna cada vez estaba más próxima a él.

"Vaya…" susurró ella "Nunca me había sentido tan… aterrada en este lugar"

Phoenix frunció el ceño. Brihanna tenía razón. Había algo en el ambiente que daba escalofríos, pero no supo exactamente que podía ser aquello.

Siguieron caminando, aún más deprisa que antes. Hasta que algo que venía de sus espaldas requirió la atención de ambos.

Pasos.

Brihanna se abrazó a Phoenix. "¿Has odio eso? Alguien nos sigue" susurró.

El ex – abogado le cogió de la mano, y la obligó a seguir adelante. Ella se dejó arrastrar.

Los pasos se intensificaban. Phoenix sintió el sudor en su nuca, y las palpitaciones aceleradas de su corazón, pero decidió no mirar atrás. Sujetó la mano de Brihanna con más fuerza. Ella le devolvió el apretón.

Pero, aquellos quienes estuviesen persiguiéndolos, se acercaban cada vez más.

"Phoenix…" susurró su acompañante, aterrada. "¿Qué…?"

"Corre" le interrumpió este.

Ella no tuvo oportunidad de darle su opinión con respecto a aquella inesperada orden, ya que la cogió de la muñeca y comenzó a correr sin ninguna palabra.

Oyeron los gritos procedentes de sus perseguidores en una lengua desconocida para ellos, que parecieron imitarlos. Estaban dispuestos a no dejar escapar a aquella presa.

"¡Phoenix!" gritó Brihanna, para hacerse oír entre sus pasos "¡Sigue por el siguiente callejón! ¡Eso los distraerá!"

Él asintió, e hizo lo que su amiga le había indicado, desviándose por un callejón que permanecía oculto en la penumbra, debido a la ausencia de farolas cercanas. No perdieron el tiempo, y se aventuraron en otro mucho más estrecho, en el que tenían que atravesar en fila india para hacer el trayecto mucho más cómodo y rápido. No les tranquilizó oír las voces de los perseguidores nuevamente, cerca de ellos.

"¡Malditos sean!" escupió Phoenix

"Conocen todos los escondrijos de este barrio, al parecer" observó Brihanna, con una nota de pánico en su voz.

"No voy a permitir que unas ratas como ellas acaban conmigo esta noche"

Salieron a la luz de las farolas, terminando así el camino de aquel estrecho callejón. Sin apenas recobrar el aliento, corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo. Unos instantes después, Brihanna reconoció su bloque de edificios a lo lejos.

"¡Estamos cerca! ¡Phoenix…!"

Algo la detuvo. Un fuerte estallido invadió sus oídos, seguido de un alarido. Su corazón se paró durante un instante. Volvió su cabeza a un lado, y vio como Phoenix se sujetaba el hombro, con una expresión de profundo dolor en su rostro.

"¡PHOENIX!"

Tuvo que aguantar a su compañero, porque este había perdido el equilibrio. Lo empujó a un callejón próximo a ellos que estaba en sombras. Brihanna inspeccionó el lugar, buscando cualquier cosa para ocultarse. Interceptó un cubo de basura.

"Phoenix…"Este respondió con un gruñido "Ahora te mirare esa herida, pero debemos escondernos. Haz un esfuerzo y metete en el contenedor."

Brihanna se introdujo, sin miramientos. Ayudó a Phoenix desde el interior a meter su cuerpo dentro. Cerró la tapa, cuando percibió la cercanía de los hombres.

Phoenix se quejó débilmente. Ella le acarició el torso, en señal de aguante. Rezó con los ojos cerrados para que a sus perseguidores no se les ocurriera la genial idea de mirar dentro del contendedor.

Oyó las voces de sus perseguidores dentro del callejón en donde se encontraban escondidos. Hablaban una lengua difícil de interpretar y lo hacían apresuradamente. Una voz autoritaria destacó entre todas las demás. Uno que otro parecía cuestionar lo que decía, pero callaron después de que el supuesto jefe alzara un poco la voz.

Brihanna sintió que se le salían las lágrimas de alegría cuando los oyó alejarse por un callejón contiguo. Espero un rato hasta que las voces y los pasos se apaciguaran por fin.

"Phoenix…" susurró al fin "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Brihanna…" se oyó la voz de este por fin, después de un breve silencio "Sácame de aquí, por lo que más quieras"

"Lo siento…" murmuró ella, llena de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Dudó un instante antes de abrir un poco la tapa del contenedor. Atisbó los alrededores, pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal. Salió con cuidado, haciendo el menor ruido posible. No le costó sacar su delgado cuerpo de ahí. A continuación, ayudó a Phoenix, que se agarraba el hombro todavía con gesto dolorido. Se le partió el alma.

Comprobó que lo exterior al callejón estuviera despejado, y después de ello, se encaminaron, por los lugares oscuros en los que no perturbara la iluminación de las farolas. Llegó unos minutos después a su hogar, que nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver.

Entró a su apartamento estrepitosamente. Mando a Phoenix a que se acostará en el sofá y encendido la lámpara cercana al mueble. Le quitó la chaqueta y la camisa, con sumo cuidado, y se paró a mirar la herida de su hombro.

La bala había desgarrado la piel, quemándola, pero no había sido capaz de penetrar en ella. Suspiró, aliviada. Había mucha sangre alrededor de la herida, pero no era algo que no pudiera curarse.

"¿Cómo lo ves?" preguntó él.

"Te quedará marca" aclaró ella "Pero no es tan grave. Agradece que la bala no se haya introducido dentro de tu cuerpo. Si no… la llevamos clara"

Él sonrió "Eso que dicen por ahí de que soy un suertudo me lo estoy empezando a creer y todo" Alzó la mano para despegar una mota a Brihanna de su mejilla, tal vez resto de basura. "Creo que necesitamos una ducha. Nos hemos restregado en un contenedor" se echó a reír.

"Primero hay que curarte esa herida" Se levantó, decidida "Voy a buscar el botiquín"

Phoenix observó cómo su amiga entraba a una habitación contigua, que parecía ser su dormitorio. Mientras esta regresaba, se entretuvo examinando el salón en el que se encontraba. Desde su posición se podía percibir el pequeño tamaño del apartamento, pero a pesar de ello, Brihanna supo aportarle un aire muy acogedor, con muebles y cortinas de colores suaves, dándole un toque dulce y femenino.

Levantó su cuerpo para apoyarse en el espaldar del sofá, con cuidado de no rozar demasiado el hombro contra el mueble. En ese momento, Brihanna apareció con el botiquín en una de sus manos.

Se sentó a su lado, y colocó la cajita encima de sus piernas, para rebuscar en su interior. Limpió la herida con un poco de algodón y después se dispuso a desinfectarla.

"Te va a escocer un poco…"

"¡Sssssssssssssaaah!" masculló Phoenix, sin poder evitarlo.

Después de desinfectarla por completo y de aguantar algunas quejas, Brihanna le vendó el hombro con cuidado. Miró su trabajo, satisfecha.

"Con esto podrás aguantar hasta mañana"

"Se te da bastante bien esto… ¿Dónde lo has aprendido?" preguntó Phoenix, curioso

"Digamos que… he tratado con muchas enfermeras en mi vida" respondió ella, desviando la mirada, pero no añadió nada más.

Phoenix le miró, interrogante, pero no quiso seguir insistiendo. Le sonrió.

"Gracias"

Ella seguía sin mirarlo. Phoenix vio como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

"Lo siento" susurró ella. "Por mi culpa has tenido que soportar todo esto, y por mi culpa casi te matan de un disparo" A Phoenix se le encogió el corazón.

"Hey… hey…" Él atrajo su rostro para que la mirara. "No es tu culpa, ¿cómo ibas a saber qué ocurriría esto?" Le apartó un mechón de pelo rubio de su rostro mojado. "Además" prosiguió "Me alegro de haberte acompañado. Tal vez la situación no habría cambiado y fácilmente te habrías desasido de ellos, como hiciste esta noche. Pero tal vez no hubieras corrido la misma suerte, y me habría sentido horriblemente culpable, por no haberte acompañado. Si te pasa algo, no podría soportarlo"

Ella se le quedó mirando. Unos segundos después asentía levemente. Phoenix la abrazó, con cuidado.

"Tu hombro…" indicó ella, alarmada

"No importa…" susurró él.

Ella se acomodó en su torso, y él le rodeo la cintura. Se quedaron unos instantes así, abrazados. Disfrutando de la compañía del uno y del otro.

"Phoenix… creo que necesitamos una ducha" se rió "Hueles a basura"

"Mejor no hablemos de ti" rió él.

Ella le miró, aparentando enojo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Se aclaró la garganta, antes de decir:

"Puedes… quedarte esta noche y ducharte aquí. No es buena idea que salgas a la calle con todo lo que ha pasado. Además, sigues herido"

Él ladeó la cabeza, reflexivo "Es razonable"

"Yo me quedaré en el sofá. Puedes dormir en mi cama, si quieres"

"Por supuesto que no quiero. Es tu cama, tu habitación… yo me quedaré en el sofá"

"¡Aquí no puedes dormir! Necesitas espacio para que puedas dormir sin dañar tu hombro, y el sofá no es espacioso"

Él se le quedo mirando, con el ceño fruncido. Finalmente, suspiró y se apartó de Brihanna suavemente "Ya discutiremos eso." Se levantó "Ahora mismo lo que más deseo es darme una buena ducha. ¿Te importa que sea el primero?"

"En absoluto" negó ella, mientras se levantaba del sofá. Se dirigió a su habitación y salió unos segundos después, con una toalla y una bata en la mano. Se las tiró en la cabeza a Phoenix. "Es aquí" señaló a una puerta cercana a la cocina. Phoenix asintió a regañadientes, quitándose las ropas de la cabeza.

Aquella ducha le había sentado de maravilla, y aunque el hombro le había ocasionado algunos problemas, no le impidió disfrutar del agua caliente, que se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo con mucho mimo. Se secó su pelo de punta con la toalla, y realizó el mismo proceso con todo su cuerpo. Luego, se colocó la bata y salió del baño, como una rosa.

Brihanna estaba sentada en el sofá, leyendo una revista. Había estado ahí esperando a que su amigo terminara de ducharse. Oír el ruido de la regadera le daba bastante imaginación, y agradeció el momento en el que el picaporte de la puerta del baño giró y vio a Phoenix emerger de ella. Alzó su cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Vaya. Tienes mejor cara…" observó ella "¿Quieres que te presté algo de ropa?"

"Sé que no hay nadie aquí aparte de nosotros dos, pero no creo que ponerme ropa de mujer sea buena idea" observó Phoenix.

"Obviamente que no te iba a prestar mi ropa" aclaró ella "Tengo ropa de hombre en alguna parte. Pertenecía a mi tío"

"¿Tu tío? ¿El imbatible y anterior dueño del restaurante?"

"El mismo. El mejor jugador de póquer de esta ciudad. Cuando murió, me quede con su apartamento, que este que tienes delante. Hay algunas cosas que todavía conservo que son suyas. Entre ellas debe haber algo de ropa"

Instantes después, Phoenix vestía una camisa larga azul marina, y unos pantalones que tuvo que atarse con un cinturón.

"Tu tío no era muy delgado, a mi parecer…"

"El sexo y el alcohol en exceso, supongo" Suspiró ella. Phoenix la miró, sorprendido "Eh, no era un mal hombre. Siempre fue muy bueno conmigo y le tengo mucho cariño. Lo que pasa es que los vicios pudieron con él."

"Vaya…" soltó Phoenix, sin saber que decir.

"Bueeeno. Ponte cómodo. Iré a ducharme" dijo ella, mientras cogía su toalla.

"Gracias por la ropa" agradeció Phoenix. Ella le guiño un ojo.

Phoenix se sentó en el sofá, sin saber exactamente qué hacer para matar el tiempo. Recogió el mando de la televisión y comenzó a ser zapping por los canales, buscando sintonizar algo interesante. Se topó con tele tiendas, tarots y películas en blanco y negro. Bostezó, aburrido. Al final, optó por apagar aquel trasto.

Se recostó en el sofá, mirando el techo. En ese momento, reflexionó sobre la situación en la que estaba. Se encontraba en la casa de Brihanna. Brihanna. Su jefa. Su amiga. Pero también, la mujer que deseaba tocar, besar… y cada vez le era más difícil aguantar el impulso que le llevaba a rozar sus labios con los suyos. Y ser consciente de la idea de que ella estuviera en la ducha ahora mismo, no ayudaba a la situación. Sacudió su cabeza. Debía controlarse. Estaba en aquella casa por una casualidad, no porque ella lo haya querido así. No podía pasar nada aquella noche… No…

No supo cuántos minutos pasó mirando al techo, repitiéndose mil veces que debía contenerse y no aprovecharse de ninguna situación, hasta que el chirrido que provocó la madera de la puerta del baño al abrirse le despertó de sus lecciones mentales. Devolvió su mirada al frente, centrándose en la persona que en anteriores instantes estaba disfrutando de una ducha caliente y relajante. Brihanna llevaba una toalla enrollada en su cabello, con algunos mechones húmedos sobresaliéndose. Vestía una bata de color blanco, con su correspondiente cinta anudada a la cintura, resaltando las curvas de su cuerpo. Su piel estaba un tanto roja debido su reciente exposición al agua caliente, y sus ojos verdes parecían mucho más grandes de los que solían ser.

Phoenix tragó saliva, y con ella se llevó dentro las ganas de decirle lo hermosa que se veía así… tan natural. Ella sonrió.

"Creo que me he pasado con el agua caliente" bromeó ella "Me quedaré así de roja para el resto de mi vida"

Él se echó a reír y desvió la mirada rápidamente, pero volvió a mirarla de nuevo, incapaz de contemplar otra cosa que no fuera ella.

Esta había entrado en el dormitorio para cambiarse, y al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta de la ausencia de la puerta en su dormitorio. Se aclaró la garganta y miró a Phoenix desde el dormitorio. Este la miró, interrogante. Brihanna le hizo un gesto para que se diera la vuelta.

Phoenix obedeció, y en ningún momento se giró, ni miro de reojo. Espero como un niño bueno a que ella terminara. Más tarde, sintió que el sofá se hundía a sus espaldas. Se giró y la vio sentada a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas. El pijama que llevaba puesto era de algodón, de pantalones y franela. Y aunque no dejaba ver más de lo que se debía, se podía apreciar una silueta perfecta debajo. Ella le sonrió, y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Mi casa es un tanto aburrida… como puedes ver"

Él hizo un gesto despreocupado "Es… acogedora" dijo él "La mía se ha llenado de trastos desde que vino Trucy a vivir" suspiró. Pensó en su pequeña hija un momento, preguntándose si estaría bien. No pudo evitar curvar levemente su labio.

Brihanna no pasó por alto aquel gesto. Sonrió.

"La quieres mucho ¿verdad?" preguntó ella, aunque sabía que la respuesta a esa pregunta era más que evidente.

"Nunca pensé que podría querer a una persona en tan poco tiempo, y tratarla como si esta hubiera estado a mi lado durante toda mi vida. Es algo muy extraño"

"Extraño sería no cogerle cariño a esa criatura" replicó ella, con el ceño fruncido. Él rió.

"Tienes razón" estuvo de acuerdo.

Los siguientes instantes se caracterizaron por un repentino e incómodo silencio. Cada uno en su mente intentaba ordenar sus ideas y en meditar lo que podrían decir después.

"Y… ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?" preguntó Brihanna, atreviéndose a interrumpir el silencio. El tono de aquella preguntaba sonó un tanto extraño. Sacudió su cabeza. "¿Quieres ir a dormir ya?" añadió.

"Como quieras. Si estás cansada…" respondió él. Se recostó en el espaldar "Ya yo estoy en mi cama"

Brihanna entornó los ojos.

"No me obligues a actuar como tu madre" refunfuñó ella.

"Yo quiero que TÚ duermas en tu cama, mientras que tú quieres YO duerma en tu cama... ¿Cómo podemos resolver esto?"

En ambas cabezas podía haber surgido una bombilla iluminada si de dibujos animados se tratasen. En el mismo instante a los dos se le ocurrió la misma idea. Se miraron de reojo. Brihanna comenzó a sonrojarse, al mismo tiempo que Phoenix se aclaraba la garganta. Ninguno se atrevió a expresar en voz alta aquella solución.

"Podríamos..." empezó Phoenix.

"Esto..." siguió Brihanna.

"¿Domir los...?" interrumpió él

"¿...los dos en la cama?" terminó ella.

"Si tú quieres claro está." se apresuró a puntualizar el ex - abogado.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Meditó rápidamente sobre ello. Había algo en ella que le impulsaba a aceptar aquella idea como solución, pero sintió un miedo irracional que le echaba para atrás. Qué tontería, pensó. Tenía la certeza de que no iba a pasar nada, que Phoenix iba a respetar aquel espacio, pero en el fondo no quería que lo respetara. La cama de su dormitorio era lo suficientemente amplia para ambos, así Brihanna dormía en su propia cama sin que Phoenix tuviera que soportar la incomodidad de aquel viejo sofá. Era perfecto.

"Bueno… la cama es espaciosa"

"¿Sabes?" dijo Phoenix súbitamente "Mejor me quedaré aquí. No quiero que te comprometas en algo como esto…"

"¡No me estás obligando!" aclaró ella "Además, eres mi invitado. Y tu hombro está fatal. Debo facilitarte la mayor comodidad posible… Y por otro lado, no me importa en absoluto que duermas conmigo." Había dicho todo aquello atropelladamente.

Phoenix la miró, con expresión meditabunda. Finalmente, aspiró profundamente antes de añadir: "Está… bien. Pero si no te sientes a gusto, me iré al sofá"

Prepararon la cama para la noche. Brihanna trajo unas cuantas mantas y se dispusieron a colocarlas sobre el lecho. Cuando todo estuvo a punto, los dos se metieron dentro de las sábanas limpias, cada uno en un borde de la cama.

"Buenas noches" musitó Brihanna. Phoenix le devolvió las buenas noches mientras la luz de la habitación se apagaba.

* * *

Brihanna seguía sin apartar los ojos del techo. Había transcurrido poco tiempo desde que se había apagado la luz, pero a medida que pasaba los minutos, menos era capaz de cerrar los ojos.

No sabía si Phoenix estaba dormido ya, o estaba fingiendo como ella, pero no había movido ni un solo músculo. Tal vez si lo estaba, o simplemente no quería perturbar su sueño con movimientos bruscos en la cama. Se decantaba por la segunda. Podía sentir su presencia detrás de ella, y eso no le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño. Siguió otro rato contemplando el techo que tenía delante cuando el brazo de Phoenix rozó ligeramente el de ella, sin querer, haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza. Phoenix notó la tensión de su cuerpo y el temblor que había provocado su contacto.

"Brihanna… ¿Estás bien?"

"S-sí" un hilillo de voz salió de sus labios "Todo bien"

Se respiró en el aire de nuevo un silencio sepulcral, hasta que Brihanna percibió como Phoenix se levantaba de la cama. Ella se volvió hacia él, quitándose las sábanas.

"Me voy al sofá. Notó que… no te sientes bien conmigo ahí"

"No… estoy bien"

Phoenix negó con la cabeza. Cogió la almohada y fue a encaminarse hacia la sala de estar, cuando una mano aferró su muñeca. Se volvió, para ver los ojos de Brihanna, que se había levantado súbitamente, mirándole fijamente.

"¿Qué…?" comenzó Phoenix.

"No te vayas" dijo ella "Quédate… por favor"

El ex – abogado se quedó atónito, sin saber que decir. La poca luz procedente de las farolas callejeras que penetraba en el interior de la habitación le permitió apreciar un brillo especial en los ojos de su amiga. Una chispa en su mirada que parecía hablar por sí sola, que le pedía a gritos algo de lo que él había estado tratando de evitar, pero sabía que era cada vez más palpable en su interior aquel deseo de estrecharla entre sus brazos y llevarla de la mano a una especie de paraíso que nunca fuera capaz de olvidar. No quería aprovecharse de ella. No quería hacerlo. Pero ignorar aquella suplica sería mucho peor. Tanto para ella como para él.

"Brihanna…" musitó.

No pudo aguantar más. Aquellos ojos le hacían arder como una fogata descontrolada. Se acercó a ella, y le agarró de la barbilla. La miró por un segundo casi eterno, y deposito un suave beso en aquellos labios ansiosos. Tenía miedo de quemar aquel hermoso bosque que se había esmerado tanto en cuidar. Ella, por su parte, se lo devolvió, como si llevara toda la vida preparándose para recibirlos.

Aquel beso fue incrementando de intensidad a medida que pasaban los segundos. Pasó de diminutos y tiernos besos a algo cada vez más apasionado. Ella se aferró a su cuello, intentado no rozar su brazo con su herida del hombro, mientras que Phoenix la cogía por la cintura y la atraía más hacia su cuerpo. Tuvieron que parar varias veces para tomar bocanadas de aire, ya que cada vez sus respiraciones se volvían más irregulares. Phoenix ladeó su cabeza en un momento dado, convirtiendo el beso en algo mucho más profundo y húmedo. Brihanna acarició sus cabellos en punta, que le parecieron mucho más suaves de lo que parecían a la vista.

Phoenix arrinconó a Brihanna en la pared más cercana, sin brusquedades, y a continuación bajo sus labios hasta su garganta, rozando cada poro de su piel con sus labios ya enrojecidos. Ella dejó escapar un suspiró placentero. Dejó que las sensaciones que le producía aquello la invadieran por completo, sin pensar, disfrutando de la satisfacción que le proporcionaba. Pero quería más, mucho más.

Brihanna le cogió de las manos y se las colocó en el interior de su franela. Ella le miró a los ojos, dejando ver a través de los suyos el deseo y el ansia. Él curvó sus labios y siguió con aquel beso, mientras introducía sus manos, veloz, en su camisa, dibujando con sus manos las curvas de su figura. Se topó con sus pechos, que se encontraban descubiertos ante sus dedos. Brihanna contuvo el aliento antes de que él procediera a masajearlos sutilmente, mientras seguían sus labios en contacto con su cuello. Ella dejo escapar un breve gemido cerca de los oídos de él, aferrándose más a su espalda.

El deseo aumentaba como una onda en un estanque de agua en calma, extendiéndose cada vez más, sin límite alguno capaz de frenarlo. Sus pieles comenzaban a arder, y cada roce, cada contacto, les conducía de manera irremediable a la unión de sus cuerpos. Brihanna era consciente de esa necesidad, que aumentaba por momentos. Y Phoenix también lo era, pero no pensaba seguir si Brihanna no se lo permitía.

"Vamos… a la cama…" susurró ella, entre besos.

Phoenix reaccionó rápidamente. La cogió de los muslos con total facilidad y la tumbó en la cama. Él se acomodó encima de ella, sin tener un contacto directo con ella. Brihanna atisbó en la penumbra una mueca de dolor procedente del rostro de Phoenix, que se había llevado una mano a su hombro.

"Phoenix… tu hombro… no podemos…"

Él la acalló con un beso en los labios. "Sí que podemos" musito este. Ella no insistió, mientras observaba como él se desasía de la franela, dejándola desnuda de cintura para arriba. Phoenix contempló por un instante aquel vientre plano y las curvas que formaban aquel cuerpo de ensueño, y como su pecho bajaba y se elevaba nuevamente. Luego, la acarició con sus manos su ombligo, delicadamente, mientras rozaba con sus labios dulcemente cada uno de sus senos. Ella se derritió de placer.

Brihanna, por su parte, procedió a quitarle la camisa que ella, horas antes, le había proporcionado, esperando que su cuerpo no estuviera impregnado del aroma de su tío, que seguía conservando algunas de aquellas telas. Sonrió al tocar su torso, que era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado... muchísimo mejor. Pegó sus pechos contra aquel torso, regalando otro profundo beso.

Más tarde, ella ya se encontraba completamente desnuda y Phoenix estaba en la misma situación, encima de ella. Y unos segundos después, ya eran un solo ser. El ambiente se caldeó excesivamente, caracterizado por un coro de gemidos placenteros, jadeos y súplicas procedentes de labios femeninos. El resto del mundo parecía haberse detenido alrededor de ellos dos.

Y hasta que el esperado momento del clímax apareciera, en el que los dos explotaron al mismo tiempo, hasta ser llevados por completo por la marea del placer y hasta llegar al mismísimo centro de aquel paraíso…

Phoenix sintió que todas sus dudas se habían resuelto por fin.

* * *

Maya abrió los ojos, sobresaltada, con el corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente contra su pecho. Su vista se adaptó a la oscuridad, aportándole cierta visibilidad. Distinguió la torre de libros del escritorio y el póster del Samurái de Acero en la pared, cerca de la puerta. Estaba en su habitación.

Suspiró. Había tenido una pesadilla horrible. Había soñado con Phoenix, como hacía la mayoría de las noches, que estaba junto a ella en la playa, tomando el sol. Todo era hermoso hasta el momento en el que una especie de ola gigantesca embistió violentamente contra la orilla, llevándose a Phoenix y tragándoselo a las profundidades del mar, alejándolo de ella. Ella quiso salvarle, pero sus pies habían quedado sepultados en la arena, impidiéndole correr tras él para evitar que se ahogara.

Pero había sido demasiado tarde.

Se estremeció de miedo, pensando en aquel maldito sueño, pero era consciente de que había sido sólo eso… un sueño.

Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía un vacío tan enorme en su corazón?...


	7. Capitulo 7

**Aquí estoy de nuevo… tarde, pero, como suele decirse, mejor tarde que nunca.**

**Sé que me repito muchas veces, pero los motivos por los que tardo tanto en subir cada capítulo siguen siendo los mismos de siempre: Clases, actividades extraescolares, amigos… además de experimentar el "síndrome de Yao Ming" *Los adictos a CuántoCabró sabrán de lo que hablo* que me han impedido escribir.**

**Com****o compensación, os traigo un capítulo bastante largo, compuesto por más de… ¡14.000 caracteres! Todo un récord por mi parte. Ojala lo disfruten, porque me ha costado escribirlo. Tuve que hacerme un repaso de los casos del Ace Attorney, y sinceramente… ¿No lo echais de menos? Porque yo sí.**

**Quería comentar que este fic cumplió en Marzo un año. Y ni me he enterado. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!**

**Nada más, solo decir que agradecería mucho que me dejarán reviews… me anima mucho a seguir con este fic xp**

* * *

"Entonces… ¿Ese hombre del antifaz era el verdadero asesino?"

Phoenix asintió, con un suspiro.

Todavía estaba en la cama de Brihanna, junto a ella entre las sábanas. Habían aprovechado ese momento de intimidad para hablar de la vida misma. Brihanna no pudo evitar preguntarle acerca de su pasado, acerca de su trayectoria como abogado, y lo primero que se le pasó a Phoenix por la cabeza fue aquel caso en el que estuvo a punto de morir arrastrado por rápidos de agua helada. Se le ponían los pelos de punta sólo de pensarlo.

"Godot, es decir, Diego Armando, había asesinado a Misty Fey sin saberlo. El espíritu de Dahlia se había apoderado de su cuerpo, adoptando los rasgos del espíritu y haciéndola irreconocible. Él la apuñaló, consciente de que aquella mujer pudiera ser la pequeña Pearl o Misty… movido por la venganza y por el propósito de salvar a Maya a toda costa"

Brihanna no respondió. Se le quedó mirando, pestañeando varias veces, con una expresión incrédula. Él sonrió.

"Es una locura" admitió "Es normal que no creas nada de lo que te estoy contando" se rió.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No es que no te crea. Si no que…" titubeó "Me resulta difícil hacerme a la idea de que un espíritu pueda apoderarse del cuerpo de una persona e intentar llevar a cabo una venganza a través de ella… "

"No de una persona cualquiera" corrigió Phoenix "Sólo de personas capaces de soportar a dos espíritus a la vez en un mismo cuerpo"

"¿Crees en los médiums, Phoenix?" preguntó ella "¿Crees en esa magia de la que ellos piensan tener dominio?"

Él se echó a reír "Mi mejor amiga es una médium, y he visto a su difunta hermana a través de ella multitud de veces. No necesito más pruebas que me confirmen de lo que ella y yo consideramos evidente"

"Te refieres a Maya, ¿cierto? No es la primera vez que me hablas de ella" comentó Brihanna. Parecía no molestarle la idea. Phoenix le sonrió.

"Es la hermana pequeña de Mía, mi mentora" dijo, mientras observaba el techo de la habitación "Cuando murió, me encargué de ella. Por aquel entonces, era una adolescente casi adulta, pero seguía comportándose como una niña… "Se echó a reír "Quería ayudarla en todo lo posible. Sentía que Mía me lo agradecía donde quiera que estuviese"

"Ella será la próxima en heredar el título de maestra Kurain ¿no es así?"

"Se está preparando para recibir ese título dentro de poco" asintió Phoenix.

Brihanna sonrió. "Ojala le vaya todo bien" dijo, sinceramente. Permaneció con la vista fija en Phoenix, que seguía mirando el techo. Este sintió los ojos de ella y giró su rostro para mirarla.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó él.

Ella se acurrucó más a él.

"Maya es afortunada de haberte tenido a su lado"

Phoenix sonrió, pegando el cuerpo de Brihanna más hacia él.

"Ahora mismo me siento yo muy afortunado" susurró.

Ella sonrió ante el comentario, y dejo que Phoenix volviera a acariciarla y a besarla. No sería capaz de decir con total claridad las horas que habían transcurrido, pero si sabía que Phoenix debía irse en cualquier momento y, por ello, disfrutaba de su presencia cada segundo. Pensar que se separaría de él de nuevo hacía que su corazón se estremeciera de tristeza, y eso le asustaba un poco. No sabía hasta qué punto estaba en lo cierto cuando admitió delante de Kristoph que estaba enamorada de Phoenix.

Ella estaba segura de lo que sentía por él, pero los sentimientos de él al respecto eran algo desconocido para ella.

Se colocó encima de él, y le miró fijamente. Phoenix le devolvía la mirada en la oscuridad, con una ceja alzada. Ella sonrió, mientras comenzaba a dibujar su torso con la yema de los dedos. Él cerró los ojos de nuevo, pero la voz de Brihanna requirió su atención nuevamente.

"Quería preguntarte una cosa" dijo ella súbitamente, sin dejar de acariciar el pecho de Phoenix con los dedos.

"¿El qué?" preguntó él, curioso.

Ella le miró a los ojos "¿Crees que cambiará nuestra relación después de esto?"

Phoenix le devolvió la mirada con una expresión extraña "No creo que podamos seguir comportándonos como si nada hubiese pasado. Es obvio"

"Yo no lo veo tan obvio" opinó ella, sombría.

Él se le quedó mirando. "¿Crees que voy a ignorar todo esto?... ¿Hacer como si esto no hubiera ocurrido nunca?"

"No lo sé, Phoenix. Y, sinceramente, me dolería si lo hicieras…" se sinceró ella. "Y no quiero que lo hagas por compasión" aclaró ella, seria "Si en realidad sientes algo por mí, entonces sí que me gustaría llevar esto más adelante… pero si lo que ha pasado ha sido para ti una simple diversión, entonces no hay nada más que decir"

Él la miró, mudo, y se planteó seriamente en esos segundos lo que ella le había dicho. Los dos habían alcanzado un grado de intimidad importante, pero no sabía exactamente si lo que le había llevado a ello había sido un sentimiento o porque el deseo había vencido a su razón.

Phoenix observó como ella se levantaba, y buscaba con la mirada su ropa, que debía estar desperdigada por el suelo de la habitación. Vio como ella recogía la camisa de Phoenix (mejor dicho, la de su tío) y se la colocaba por encima, sin nada más debajo.

"Voy a comer algo" dijo al fin "Mi estómago pide comida a gritos" se acarició el vientre, mientras suspiraba "¿Quieres algo?"

Phoenix se levantó de la cama, con cierto esfuerzo. Encontró sus vaqueros arrinconados en una esquina. Ya medio vestido, siguió a Brihanna hasta la pequeña cocina, y, minutos después, observaba los esfuerzos de su amiga por encontrar algo comestible en la despensa.

Un rato más tarde la cocina se inundaba del estimulante olor del café recién hecho. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa, mientras tomaba cada uno de su taza, en silencio.

"Brihanna" llamó Phoenix súbitamente, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Ella levantó su cara de su taza. Su pelo rubio seguía revuelto, haciendo que Phoenix sonriera.

"Gracias" dijo por fin "Por dejar que me quedara y por curarme el hombro"

Ella sonrió, dándole un sorbo tímido al café. "Gracias a ti, por acompañarme. No sé qué habría pasado si no hubieras estado conmigo. De verdad."

Él le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, de la que ella bebió junto con su café.

* * *

Phoenix estaba ya en la puerta, ya vestido y con intención de irse. Brihanna le dirigía una mirada extraña mientras él comprobaba que no se olvidaba de nada importante. Después, centró su atención en su anfitriona. Le dio un abrazo, y esta se lo devolvió.

"¿Cuándo te vuelvo a ver?" susurró él.

"En el Borchts Bowl, ¿O es que te has olvidado de que sigo siendo tu jefa?" sonrió ella.

Phoenix se le quedo mirando, meditabundo.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó ella.

"Pasado mañana es Nochebuena, Brihanna" dijo él, sorprendido "No creo que pueda venir ese día. Ya sabes, Trucy…"

Ella abrió completamente sus ojos, sorprendida.

Es verdad… se había olvidado por completo de que las fechas navideñas estaban próximas. La razón podía deberse a que, tal vez, había perdido el interés en ese tipo de fiestas familiares desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Algo se estremeció en su interior, y se sintió muy sola de pronto. Phoenix tenía a su hija, a su familia, mientras ella… ¿Qué tenía?

"No te preocupes" dijo ella "No hace falta que vengas. Se me había pasado por completo que era Navidad ese día"

Phoenix la miraba fijamente. Brihanna supuso que no había pasado desapercibido su desconsuelo con respecto al tema.

"¿Tienes a… alguien con quien pasar las navidades?" preguntó él, preocupado.

Ella fijó su mirada en el suelo.

"No" contestó "Pero no me importa."

Phoenix negó con la cabeza "Claro que te importa. A nadie le gusta pasar las navidades a solas, y no creo que tú seas una excepción"

"¿Y qué puedo hacer? No he hablado con mis padres desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tampoco tengo ninguna intención de llamarles. No tengo más familia y…"

"Pero me tienes a mí" interrumpió Phoenix, serio.

Ella levantó su vista hacia él.

"Puedes venir a casa en NocheBuena, con Trucy y conmigo. Además, también creo que Maya y Pearl van pasar las navidades con nosotros…"

"Pero es que… no sé" titubeó ella.

"Vamos, Brihanna. Será divertido" él sonreía, lleno de alegría "No me obligues a raptarte o algo por el estilo…"

Ella rió, y le abrazó.

"No hará falta. Estaré ahí… te lo prometo" dijo ella.

Minutos después, Phoenix abría la puerta del domicilio, y caminaba hacia el ascensor del final del pasillo, pero se volvió de nuevo hacia Brihanna, que la observaba, apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

"Me olvidaba de una cosa" dijo al fin.

Ella alzó una ceja, mientras veía como volvía "¿El qué?"

Él le sonrió pícaramente. Al colocarse en frente de ella, cogió su rostro con las manos y le planto un beso en los labios. Ella pareció mostrarse un poco sorprendida, pero le devolvió el beso de buena gana, colocando sus manos detrás del cuello de él.

"Y sí, Brihanna" susurró este al separarse de ella "Quiero que esto siga adelante"

* * *

Pearl canturreaba una canción navideña mientras doblaba papeles de color verde y los amontonaba encima de una mesa. Contempló su trabajo, satisfecha, y luego se dispuso a pegar cada uno de ellos alrededor de un hilo.

"Sí, estaremos ahí mañana por la tarde" la voz de Maya se alzaba ante el feliz canturreo de Pearl "Los he comprado hoy mismo, Nick" La médium caminaba de un lugar para otro, inquieta "Ojala no quemes el pavo como el año pasado… " Rió ella "¡Oye, mis galletas no eran malas!" se quejó "Simplemente les faltaban azúcar…" admitió después, riéndose "Vale, vale. Adiós, Nick"

Maya colgó el teléfono, con una sonrisa. Las navidades le aportan el buen humor del que a veces carecía, y le otorgaba unas últimas pinceladas de colores vivos al lienzo que correspondía cada año de su vida. Y para ella… ¿puede haber otra forma perfecta de terminar un año que no sea con Phoenix? Suponía que no.

Había estado dándole vueltas al asunto de Phoenix, y después de aquel horrible sueño, sospechaba que ya era hora de enfrentarse cara a cara con su amigo, decirle lo que pensaba acerca de él y hablarle sobre sus sentimientos… antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Tal vez aquel sueño había sido una especie de aviso, el cual le advertía que no podía esperar más, que era necesario actuar ahora e impedir que el tiempo enterrara cada vez más su coraje, y dejar que este muriese sin remedio.

Estaba decidida, y sabía que, en cuanto se lo dijera, su corazón suspiraría de alivio. Pero prefería no pensar en lo que pasaría después de confesarle su amor. Por ahora, solo tenía esa meta en la cabeza, y hasta que no consiguiera alcanzarla, no se preocuparía en lo que podría esperarla al otro lado.

Maya se acercó a Pearl, que parecía muy concentrada en su manualidad.

"¿Qué haces, Pearl?"

Ella levantó su vida hacia ella, sonriente.

"Un muérdago" contestó ella, alzando el hilo del que colgaban adornos de color verde, que asemejaban sin mucho éxito las hojas de la planta en cuestión.

Maya miró extrañada el trabajo de su prima, con una mueca un tanto disimulada "Pearl, eso no parece un muérdago…" sacudió su cabeza "En cualquier caso, ¿para qué estás haciendo uno de esos?"

"Leí hace poco que las parejas que se colocan debajo de esta planta debían darse un beso para conseguir amor eterno para el resto de sus vidas" dijo ella, con un dedo alzado, recitando aquello como si lo hubiera memorizado.

Maya rodó sus ojos "Déjame adivinar… quieres que Nick y yo nos besemos debajo de esa planta, ¿no?" La idea le hacía saltar de alegría, pero intentó que aquel entusiasmo no se dejara ver a través de la expresión de su rostro.

La niña desvió su mirada "Mmmm… puede"

La médium rio y Pearl la miró, con los mofletes hinchados "¡Es que tengo que recurrir a estas cosas para que se besen y se digan de una vez que se quieren!"

"Te lo agradezco, Pearl, de verdad" le dio un abrazo a su prima, con cariño. "Pero… no están fácil como parece"

Pearl se le quedo mirando, pensativa, hasta que su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

"Voy a arreglarte para que estés muy guapa para el Sr. Nick mañana… ¡Seguro que no se resiste al verte!"

Maya se miró en el espejo de la habitación, decepcionada. Numerosos mechones sobresalían de su cabello, dándole un aire muy rebelde y desarreglado.

"¿Tan mal me ves?" dijo, preocupada

"Por supuesto que no" negó la niña "Solo necesitas una mano experta" dijo Pearl, refiriéndose a sí misma, claro está. En cuestiones de belleza, Pearl era muy coqueta, en comparación con Maya, que le preocupaba bien poco su aspecto físico. Siempre llevaba el pelo perfectamente peinado, y no es capaz de aguantar ni un solo mechón suelto de su recogido.

Maya sonrió "¿Por qué no?" dijo al fin "Con tal de que no me dejes como una especie de caniche… me vale"

Los ojos de Pearl se iluminaron. Cogió a su prima de la mano y la llevó hasta su habitación, casi arrastrándola, con impaciencia.

"¡Pongámonos manos a la obra!" exclamó la niña, con entusiasmo. Tal vez con demasiado entusiasmo…

Maya tragó saliva y maldijo por lo bajo el momento en el que había cedido a la petición de su prima. Solo esperaba que Pearl no hiciera nada que no pudiera remediarse…

* * *

"_Esta Nochebuena abríguense bien, ya que ahora mismo hemos alcanzado los 11 °C. Y no olvidéis que, como cada año, en la playa de Santa Mónica se celebrará el festival de fuegos artificiales, ¡Nos os lo perdáis!..."_

Brihanna se contemplaba en el espejo una vez, indecisa. Aquel vestido de color rojizo era uno de sus preferidos, y siempre lo guardaba para ocasiones especiales. Se vio a sí misma dudando en si llevarlo o no, tal vez porque se veía demasiado arreglada con la prenda.

Le echó un nuevo vistazo a su armario, consciente de que no encontraría nada que no hubiese visto en anteriores búsquedas, pero no vio nada que le convenciera del todo. Suspiró.

Decidió no darle más vueltas. Se miró de nuevo en el espejo, recogió su chaqueta, y se encaminó hasta la puerta del domicilio. Antes de salir, introdujo, con una sonrisa dulce, dos paquetes de regalos en su bolso. Uno para Phoenix y otro para Trucy. Ayer mismo tuvo que recorrerse todas las tiendas de la ciudad para encontrar los regalos adecuados para sus anfitriones, tarea que no considero nada fácil, teniendo en cuenta su presupuesto y su poca idea de los gustos de cada uno. Sólo esperaba poder agradecerles con estos pequeños detalles el haberla acogido en este día tan feliz y a la vez tan amargo para ella. Después, se dirigió a la cocina y cogió el bol con ensaladilla rusa que ella misma había preparado para la cena.

Abrió la entrada de su apartamento. Antes de salir, le echó un pequeño vistazo al exterior, al pasillo de su planta. Estaba tomando bastantes precauciones desde la noche en la que habían disparado a Phoenix. Y es que, aquella espeluznante escena le recordaba lo débil e indefensa que era, por lo cual debía siempre estar alerta ante cualquiera amenaza.

No vio nada extraño, así que se atrevió a salir completamente de su domicilio.

Cerró la puerta con llave, y antes de virar su cuerpo hacia el ascensor, vio, con horror, como dos brazos se posaban a ambos lados de la puerta, acorralándola.

Temblando, pero dispuesta a defenderse, se giró rápidamente, y golpeó al desconocido en el estómago. Este dio un alarido y se alejó de ella, dejándola libre.

"¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?" dijo este, enfadado, y todavía cogiéndose del estómago

Brihanna reconoció aquella voz, antes de ver su silueta recortada en la oscuridad. Encendió la luz del pasillo, antes de preguntar, sorprendida:

"¿Kristoph?"

El aludido levantó su cabeza, todavía con una expresión dolorida en el rostro. Brihanna le miró, disgustada.

"¿Te parece esa una correcta forma de saludar? ¡Casi me da un paro cardíaco!"

Él rió, pero no formuló ningún comentario. Brihanna comenzaba a preocuparse ligeramente de haberle hecho daño de verdad, pero no se lamentaba, después de todo.

Suspiró. "¿Te encuentras bien? Si no es así, podemos ver a un médico…"

Él negó con la cabeza "Déjalo, ya se me pasara." Sonrió, mirándola "Tienes muy buen gancho. Podrías haberme dejado K.O. con otro golpe como ese"

Ella le miró, seria "No me tientes"

La sonrisa de Kristoph se hizo más amplia. Brihanna aguardo a que se explicara, pero este no lo hizo, así que tuvo que ser ella la que empezara la conversación:

"¿A qué se debe tu visita?" Sabía que, después de la última discusión que habían mantenido, Kristoph no daría señales de vida durante un largo período de tiempo, solo hasta cuando sea necesario o… cuando se aburriera profundamente.

Él sonrió y se acercó a ella.

"Iba hacia una fiesta organizada por los del bufete, pero no quería irme sin antes pasarme por aquí y desearte una feliz navidad" admitió, sonriendo.

Ella se apoyó en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y mirándole fijamente.

"Gracias" dijo ella, simplemente.

"Tienes planes para hoy, supongo…" menciono el abogado, mirándola de hito en hito.

Ella asintió, pero no hizo ademán de explicarle cuáles eran esos planes, ni tampoco él tenía intención de preguntarle acerca de ellos.

Después de un incómodo silencio, Brihanna observó como Kristoph sacaba una cajita adornada con un lazo de su americana y se la tendía.

"Ten. Es para ti"

Brihanna le miró, sorprendida, negando con la cabeza.

"No puedo aceptarlo"

Kristoph alzó una ceja, e hizo un gesto con la mano en la que sostenía el regalo, con insistencia. "Vamos, cógelo"

Ella iba a protestar de nuevo, pero supuso que sería una grosería no aceptarlo. Con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, tomó el regalo de la mano de Kristoph.

Sentía su mirada fija en ella mientras abría la cajita con delicadeza, hasta mostrar lo que había en su interior.

Era un recipiente de cristal, muy fino y sutil, que terminaba con un exquisito tallado de una mano femenina, fabricado con la finalidad de resguardar lo que había en su interior, a modo de tapa.

Lo alzó con cuidado, para que no se le resbalara de entre sus dedos. No terminaba de comprender lo que era exactamente, pero era un objeto muy refinado y tal vez de un gran valor.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó, al fin.

"Laca de uñas" dijo este, satisfecho.

Ella le miró, extrañada, pero supo, después de observar unos segundos más el objeto, que Kristoph tenía razón: Dentro del recipiente de cristal había un líquido de un color rosa muy suave.

"Vaya, quien lo diría" dijo ella.

"Es de una de las marcas más famosas del mundo. Cuídala bien y no las desperdicies, porque son bastante caras."

Volvió a guardar la laca de uñas dentro de su respectiva caja.

"Gracias. Nunca me lo hubiera esperado de ti" dijo ella, con una ceja alzada.

Kristoph sonrió "La navidad me vuelve generoso"

Brihanna ladeó la cabeza "No tengo nada para ti" susurró "Lo siento."

Él negó con la cabeza "Esta noche, Papa Noel seré yo ¿Qué te parece?"

"Me parece que Papa Noel está planeando algo" dijo, con una mirada desafiante "¿Qué pretendes con esto, Kristoph? Tu no sueles ser así…."

"Empezar desde cero" respondió él, sin dudar.

Ella le miró, sin comprender.

"He sido muy duro contigo durante estos últimos años, Brihanna, y créeme, he disfrutado haciéndote sufrir. No puedes reprochármelo, porque me quitaste a un ser amado y puede que algún día sea capaz de perdonarte por esa pérdida. Tu libertad sigue siendo mía, porque yo mismo te la he otorgado. Eres mi socia, y yo tu socio, así que, si queremos que esto funcione, deberíamos llevarnos bien ¿no? Por ello, te propongo volver a empezar, olvidando las peleas y las dispuestas, trabajando codo con codo… "

"Me gusta a lo que defines tú como 'libertad'" dijo ella, irónica.

"Es lo que hay. Deberías estar agradecida."

Ella no dijo nada.

"Podemos ser amigos, Brihanna, siempre y cuando tú no me traiciones a mí, ni yo a ti."

Brihanna asintió, con la vista fija al suelo.

"Bien" dijo este, satisfecho. "Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Amigos?"

Brihanna levantó su mirada, seria. Conocía muy bien a Kristoph. Él sólo la utilizaba a su antojo cuando le venía en gana, se aprovechaba de su situación para mangonearla y la obligaba a hacer cosas de las que nunca hubiera estado dispuesta hacer en una época pasada, solo porque había cometido un error del que debió ser castigada. Tal vez lo que intentaba hacer era seducirla con sus encantos, convencerla de que en realidad eran amigos, porque sabe que se le está yendo de las manos todo este asunto y si ella se rebelaba ante él, que no fuera capaz de alejarla de Phoenix Wright, entonces no tendría más remedio que matarla, y eso no le convenía, o puede que no quiera ensuciarse las manos de sangre, quién sabe.

"_Te conozco tan bien, Kristoph"_ pensó ella _"Ya no eres capaz de engañarme. ¿Amigos dice? Será cretino… ¿Me ve tan estúpida?"_

"…Amigos" dijo ella, sonriente.

Kristoph se le quedó mirando un momento, un poco desconfiado ante su repentino cambio de humor, pero luego asintió y la acercó a él para abrazarla. A Brihanna no se le paso por alto su sonrisita llena de satisfacción.

Ni la suya tampoco.

"_Yo también __sé jugar, Kristoph"_

* * *

Phoenix y su hija esperaban pacientemente a que el reloj marcará las ocho.

La niña estaba absorta mirando dibujos animados en la televisión. Phoenix la observaba, con una sonrisa, mientras colocaba todos los cubiertos en la mesa.

Trucy había sobrellevado muy bien la "desaparición" de Zack Gramayre, y la forma tan precipitada con la que ella había aceptado al propio Phoenix como padre le había sorprendido hasta límites insospechados. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la pequeña maga, Phoenix había tenido dificultades al principio en adaptarse y en actuar de figura paterna. Y es que, es difícil comportarse como tal de la noche a la mañana, cuando el mínimo contacto que has tenido con niños ha sido simplemente con la prima de tu mejor amiga, pero el ex – abogado tenía la certeza de que había tomado la decisión correcta, y que Trucy era aquella luz que buscaba entre tanta oscuridad.

La niña olisqueó el aire, y dirigió una sonrisa a su padre.

"¿Ya está listo el pavo?" preguntó "¡Me muero de hambre!" exclamó luego, llevándose una mano a su estómago.

Phoenix rió, sentándose al lado de ella en el sofá.

"Tenemos que esperar a que lleguen nuestras invitadas" dijo él "Que, por cierto" miró el reloj de la oficina, ceñudo "deben estar al caer"

Maya se miraba en el espejo, mascullando entre dientes y pasándose frenéticamente su mano por encima de su flequillo, con la intención de arreglar algo que tal vez no tuviera remedio. Pearl la observaba, sin disimular su preocupación.

"Lo siento, Maya La Mística. Es culpa mía"

Se encontraban en el interior del baño de mujeres, ubicado en uno de los vagones del tren que las llevaría hasta la ciudad de Phoenix. Maya suspiró. No podía culpar a su prima pequeña al fin y al cabo. Ella sólo quería ayudarla, y no lo hizo con mala intención. La médium intentó relajarse, decidida a no dejarse llevar por la frustración del momento.

Se contempló nuevamente en el espejo. No era tan grave después de todo. Frunció el ceño, recordando el momento en el que Pearl había decidido recortarle su preciado flequillo, acción a la que ella se había negado en rotundo. Sus intentos por arrebatarle las tijeras la habían llevado al desastre, cortándole un mechón de su flequillo, dejándolo deforme y antiestético.

Se encogió de hombros. ¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba espantosa. Pearl intentó de muchas maneras arreglar aquel desperfecto, pero todo fue en vano. La niña seguía disculpándose, casi al borde del llanto.

"No te preocupes, Pearl, en serio. No pasa nada" Maya le sonrió forzadamente. En realidad, tenía ganas hasta de llorar.

"Pero… pe-pero…" sollozaba la niña, sin parar.

Maya negó con la cabeza. Y Pearl dejo de sollozar, con la cabeza gacha, asintiendo.

La médium volvió a mirarse de nuevo en el espejo, por última vez. Se fijó en su vestido, haciendo caso omiso de su pelo, y admitió para sí misma lo bien que le quedaba. No era muy largo, por encima de las rodillas y se ajustaba a la cintura con un cinturón negro. Era de color azul marino, ella siempre había preferido los colores vivos y alegres antes que los oscuros, pero, en ese vestido, resultaba una tonalidad muy bella. La prenda no poseía un escote muy excesivo, pero si dejaba a la vista parte de su pecho y su cuello, dándole un aire muy elegante y refinado. En su cuello colgaba su magatama, accesorio indispensable para ella.

Sonrió. Pensó en Phoenix un momento, y en lo que diría si la viera así, o simplemente en cómo sería la expresión de su rostro al verla sin su uniforme de médium. Sentía un ligero rubor en las mejillas solo de pensarlo.

Dejo de darle vueltas al tema de su flequillo. Después de todo, eso no era lo más importante. Seguro que Phoenix se reiría de ella al ver con esa pinta, con aquella risa suya tan alegre y que no podía compararse a ninguna otra que hubiera oído alguna vez, y eso la llenaba de felicidad y… amor.

Salieron fuera del pequeño baño, que les parecía más asfixiante por minutos. Después de haber comprado unos zumos en uno de los carritos que paseaban por los vagones del tren, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y esperaron a que llegaran a su destino.

* * *

Phoenix permanecía sentado en uno de los bancos de la estación de trenes, con aire tranquilo, mientras Trucy se movía de allá para acá, comprobando si el tren llegaba de un momento a otro.

"Trucy… "suspiró Phoenix "Siéntate. No vas a hacer que el tren llegué antes comportándote así"

Ella le lanzó una mirada de reproche "Vamos, papá, ¡Es Maya y Pearl!" exclamó. Trucy ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la pequeña médium en Halloween, día en el que las dos prima se quedaron en casa. Las niñas habían conectado muy bien, pero desde entonces no se habían vuelto a ver. Phoenix podía comprender su emoción, y él también estaba entusiasmado, aunque no lo demostrara con aquel porte rejalado que manifestaba.

"Lo sé, Truce" dijo "Pero hay mucha gente en la estación ahora mismo, y prefiero que te quedes aquí sentada y quietecita a mi lado. No me gustaría perderte de vista. ¿Me haces ese pequeño favor?"

Trucy resopló, con los brazos cruzados ante su pecho "Eres taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan aburrido…." dijo, sentándose al lado de su padre. Este rió ante su comentario, pero no añadió nada más.

Unos minutos después, una voz femenina comunicó por el altavoz la llegada de uno de los trenes. Phoenix supuso que era el de Maya y Pearl, después de comprobar la hora en su reloj. No esperó ni un minuto más para levantarse del banco, dispuesta a recibirlas. Trucy le imitó, llena de alegría.

Esperaron con impaciencia a que el tren parará y abriera sus puertas. Cuando llegó ese momento, observaron cómo los pasajeros se apelotonaban alrededor de la puerta de salida y como algunos intentaban hacerse camino en los pasillos de los vagones. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de distinguir la figura de las médiums entre la multitud. Unos minutos después, Phoenix sintió como Trucy le jalaba de la americana, mientras señalaba a una de las puertas del tren.

"¡Ahí están!" exclamó. Phoenix no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que ella saliera corriendo y se abrazara a Maya. Esta parecía sorprendida al principio, y Phoenix se dio cuenta de que había perdido un poco el equilibrio sobre sus propios tacones ante la súbita reacción de Trucy, pero pudo corresponder al abrazo de la niña con muchísima ternura. Luego Trucy se centró en Pearl, y las dos muchachas se fundieron en un abrazo. Phoenix no pudo evitar sonreír.

Cruzó una mirada con Maya, que se había acercado a él, sonriente. Phoenix la miró de arriba abajo, sorprendido. Nunca la había visto tan arreglada. Mejor dicho: nunca la había visto sin su traje de médium, tal vez una sola vez, en el Très Bien, pero no recordaba ninguna otra más. Estaba bellísima, y parecía resplandecer por sí sola. Vio, de repente, como ella se llevaba una mano hacia su flequillo, sonrojada.

"Tuve un pequeño percance" dijo ella, avergonzada.

"¿De qué tipo?" él la miró, extrañada.

Ella señaló su flequillo. Phoenix lo observó, con el ceño fruncido.

"Espera… ¿Qué te has hecho, Maya?" preguntó, riéndose.

Ella suspiró "Sabía que te reirías" dijo, disimulando enfado "No dejaré que Pearl se vuelva a acercar a mí con unas tijeras"

Phoenix seguía riéndose. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¿Tan mal me veo?" preguntó, medio en broma medio en serio.

Él paró y se limitó a sonreír "Estas preciosa, Maya, en serio"

Maya sintió que se le derretía el alma. Aquellas palabras habían sido tan cálidas y dulces, que tuvo que reprimir el impulso de suspirar y dejarse caer entre sus brazos.

Lo había visto desde la ventana de su asiento en el interior del tren, y se quedó sin aliento al verlo tan apuesto y bien vestido. Pero, ahora que lo veía de cerca, la palabra "apuesto" no era la adecuada para describirlo. Le quedaba demasiado corta.

Llevaba vaqueros, ajustados con un cinturón, con una camisa lisa de botones de color blanco, con sus extremos introducidos en el interior de los vaqueros y una americana negra por encima, a juego con sus zapatos. Su pelo no era tan "puntiagudo" como solía ser antaño, pero seguía teniendo sus puntas, aunque menos marcadas. Sus ojos azules desprendían un brillo extraño, que hipnotizo a Maya durante unos segundos.

"Estás… muy guapo, Nick" dijo, intentado disimular lo mucho que le costaba pronunciar eso sin morirse de la vergüenza.

Él sonrió, mientras se miraba así mismo, con los brazos un poco alzados. "Ya era hora de guardar mi chándal en el armario… o al menos para hoy, ¿no crees?"

Maya rió, pero no fue capaz de decir nada más. Sobrevino un silencio un tanto incómodo.

"Maya" la llamó Phoenix después, obligándola a alzar su rostro. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Ella se estremeció. "Feliz Navidad" susurró él a su oído.

Ella sonrió, cerro sus ojos y lo envolvió entre sus brazos. "Igualmente, Nick"

Oyeron unas exclamaciones emocionadas y unas risitas a su lado. Se separaron y miraron hacia el lugar del que provenían. Trucy y Pearl los miraban, sonrientes.

"Creo que hemos cometido un error juntándolas" dijo Phoenix, bromeando

"No puedo estar más de acuerdo" asintió Maya.

"Sr Nick, ¿Por qué no le da un beso a Maya La Mística?" preguntó Pearl. Trucy asentía, emocionada.

"Pearl, ya basta" dijo Maya, enfadada. Phoenix río, y ella terminó por sonreír.

En el fondo, ella se moría de ganas de que lo hiciera.

* * *

Maya saludó a Charlie, la planta, como hacía cada vez que entraba en la oficina. Olisqueó el aire, y se internó en el apartamento, hasta la cocina.

Vio el pavo en el interior del horno, ya apagado, y parecía listo para comer. Sintió que su estómago rugía de felicidad ante el suculento alimento.

"Hoy el pavo no va de luto" se dirigió hacia Phoenix, con una sonrisa "¡Buen trabajo! Parece hasta comestible"

Phoenix sonrió, pícaramente. "Te mueres por probarlo. Lo sé." Señaló al abdomen de la muchacha "Pude oír como tu estomago rugía como un león desde la puerta de la oficina."

"Exagerado" dijo ella, cruzando los brazos. Le miró, curiosa "Ahora en serio, ¿Cómo…?"

"Recetas de internet" dijo él, algo avergonzado. "He comprobado que no se me da tan mal la cocina como solía creer" admitió

"Oh, eso ya lo veremos" dijo Maya. "Espero que tengas el número de Telepizza a mano, por si las moscas"

"Felicidades. Te has ganado el cargo de cocinera para el año que viene" dijo Phoenix.

Maya le dio un codazo. "Ni hablar" Pero Phoenix hizo como si lo escuchara. Ella decidió seguir hablando:

"Bueno, podemos sacar el pavo ya y comer, ¿no?"

Él negó con la cabeza "Todavía no podemos" Ella le miró, interrogante "Todavía falta que llegue alguien más" añadió.

Eso había cogido por sorpresa a Maya.

"¿Alguien más?" preguntó, confusa "¿A quién más has invitado? ¿A Edgeworth?"

Hacía bastante tiempo que ambos no veían al joven fiscal. Sabían que su amigo se encontraba en algún lugar de Europa, resolviendo crímenes, y que se quedaría durante un largo período de tiempo. Pero lo que no sabían era el día el cual volvería a Estados Unidos, y si este estaba informado acerca de la situación de Phoenix.

Él negó con la cabeza "Invité a mi jefa. Espero que no te importe. No tenía con quién pasar las navidades, y era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí"

"Oh" exclamó ella, asombrada "Bueno…" titubeó. Deseaba estar con su familia, a solas, sin nadie más. No entendía por qué Phoenix la había invitado, pero recordó que él siempre era así de bondadoso con la gente que le rodeaba, y entonces no le extrañó tanto. Tal vez debió haberlo consultado con ella antes, o al menos decírselo, pero comprendió que, a decir verdad, era la casa de Phoenix, no la suya. "No importa. Seguro que es muy amable" añadió después. Intentó imaginársela: Una señora amargada y solitaria, tal vez gruesa y no muy atractiva…

Vio cómo a Phoenix se le iluminaba la mirada por un fugaz instante. Tal vez aquella mujer inspiraba respeto y aprecio en él, quién sabe. A Maya no se le pasó por la cabeza pensar que él pudiera sentir algo especial por ella en aquel instante, veía la idea hasta algo absurda.

Esperaron con paciencia a que la última invitada llegará. Y Maya seguía intrigada en cómo podía ser aquella mujer.

* * *

Brihanna bajaba del taxi, mientras se despedía del chófer. Vio como este se alejaba por la carretera antes de marchar hacia su destino.

Kristoph le había ofrecido llevarla al lugar al que iba en su coche, pero decidió ir en taxi y era consciente de que aquello había molestado al abogado profundamente y, a pesar de ello, este había insistido en pagarle al taxista, y Brihanna prefirió no quejarse al respecto.

Se abrigó más en su chaqueta después de sentir un viento helado traspasar su cuerpo. Pensó en lo que diría al llegar a la casa de Phoenix, en cómo debería actuar, mientras se encaminaba por las calles iluminadas del centro de la ciudad, llenas cada vez de más gente.

Interceptó el edificio de oficinas, y sonrió. Sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó.

La melodía del Samurái de Acero sobresaltó a los jóvenes, que se acurrucaban unos a otros en el sofá, centrando su atención en lo que mostraba la pantalla del televisor. Phoenix se levantó, y fue a por su móvil, que se hallaba en su habitación. Maya lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que este se perdió en el interior del cuarto.

El móvil emitía vibraciones encima de su mesa de noche. Lo recogió y lo descolgó, sin mirar quién llamaba, aunque ya lo sospechaba.

"¿Diga?"

"Phoenix, soy yo, Brihanna. Estoy enfrente de tu edificio."

Él sonrió "Ahora mismo bajo. Espera dos minutos" Y sin decir nada más, colgó el teléfono.

Volvió a la sala de estar. Las muchachas le observaban mientras se colocaba la americana, con interés.

"Está abajo. Voy a buscarla" aclaró, recogiendo sus llaves "Ahora vuelvo, ¿vale?"

"¡Espera, Nick!" dijo Maya "Si quieres, te acompaño" dijo ella, haciendo ademán de levantarse.

Phoenix negó con la cabeza. Maya se dio cuenta de que no había siquiera titubeado un poco. "Espera aquí, que no tardo nada."

Ella suspiró, y asintió, acomodándose de nuevo en el sofá.

El ex- abogado abrió la puerta y salió. Las jóvenes oyeron como este bajaba por las escaleras del pasillo.

Phoenix abrió la puerta del portal, y la vio, apoyado en la pared, esperando. Esta alzó la cabeza, y sus miradas se encontraron.

Bucearon un momento en la mirada del uno y del otro, antes de sonreír y acercarse un poco más. Él la contempló desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, y se quedó atónito.

Estaba sumamente hermosa con aquel vestido rojo. Aquella prenda destacaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y sus piernas parecían no tener un final al que atenerse. Era como una rosa, tan sutil pero a la vez tan apasionada.

"Feliz navidad" dijo ella, acercándose mucho más a él. "Espero no ser una molestia hoy"

"Eres bienvenida hoy, y cualquier día" dijo él, con una sonrisa pícara.

Ella sonrió, y aquella sonrisa hizo que Phoenix explotará como un volcán.

La cogió del rostro, rozó un poco su nariz con la de ella, y la besó. Ella recibió sus labios de buena gana, y envolvió su cuello con sus brazos, y él su cintura.

Fue un beso apasionado, que duró unos cuantos minutos, y que ambos disfrutaron con mucho placer.

Casi sin respiración, se separaron. Se miraron el uno al otro, respirando irregularmente. Phoenix tuvo que reprimir el impulso de llevársela lejos, para seguir besándola y acariciándola, pero no debía hacer esperar a las muchachas, que las esperaban impacientes.

La cogió de la mano, y la miró fijamente. Brihanna se fijó en el brillo de su mirada, que la había hechizado desde la primera vez que lo había mirado a los ojos.

"¿Preparada para subir ya?"

Ella asintió, y se apoyó en el hombro de él.

* * *

Maya, Pearl y Trucy oyeron como una llave se introducía en la cerradura de la puerta de la oficina, y supieron entonces que habían llegado. Las tres se levantaron, súbitamente, para recibir a la nueva invitada, o a la intrusa.

Advirtieron las pisadas de dos personas, que cruzaban la oficina y se dirigían a la sala de estar del apartamento. Se abrió la puerta de esta, y Phoenix se dejó ver, sonriente. Seguidamente, apareció otra figura. Por fin, los dos entraron completamente en la habitación.

A Maya y a Pearl se les cayó la mandíbula al suelo. Trucy saludó a la recién llegada, con alegría.

La médium mayor miró a aquella mujer, sin ser capaz de creer lo que veía. Las predicciones que ella misma había formulado sobre la intrusa se mofaban en su cara, de lo absurdas y de lo alejadas que se encontraban de la realidad.

La jefa de Phoenix era joven y hermosa. Alta, delgada y con un pelo rubio largo y ondulado. Sus ojos eran pequeños, pero extremadamente verdes, y una sonrisa blanca y llena de simpatía…

Cerró la boca e intentó calmarse, pero aquella situación era demasiado surrealista… ¿En serio aquella mujer, que parecía sacada de una revista de moda, era dueña del antro en el que trabajaba Phoenix? Seguía sin poder creérselo. Pearl se encontraba en la misma situación.

La mujer posó su mirada de ojos verdes sobre Maya, sonriente.

"Tú debes de ser Maya, ¿verdad?"

La aludida asintió, sin saber qué decir.

"Encantada. Soy Brihanna, la jefa de Phoenix." Le tendió su mano. Maya pareció dudar, pero le tendió su mano también "Phoenix me ha hablado mucho de ti" añadió.

"No me digas" dijo la joven, intentado mostrar su mejor sonrisa. "Nick nunca me ha hablado de ti" admitió ella, algo cruel. Se arrepintió enseguida de lo que había dicho, después ver la mirada severa de Phoenix sobre ella y la expresión de incredulidad de Brihanna, que intentó disimular con una sonrisa. En realidad, había sido un comentario muy infantil. La médium se insultó mentalmente.

Brihanna sacudió la cabeza, y se dirigió a la pequeña Pearl. La niña le observaba tan seriamente que la mujer se estremeció un poco.

"Hola, Pearl" pudo decir Brihanna, haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar la mirada penetrante de la muchacha. Se volvió a Phoenix "Es una niña adorable" dijo, con simpatía. Volvió su cabeza de nuevo, esperando que ante su comentario Pearl sonriera, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver de nuevo su expresión llena de gravedad. No supo que más decir.

Phoenix se aclaró la garganta. Aquella escena le estaba sacando de sus casillas.

"Trucy, cariño… ¿Por qué no le enseñas la casa a Brihanna? Seguro que a ella le encantaría ver tu habitación"

La pequeña maga sonrió de oreja a oreja. Se acercó a la joven, y le cogió de la mano, arrastrándola hacia el pasillo. Brihanna sonrió, pero antes de salir de la sala de estar, le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Phoenix. Este le guiño un ojo, y ella asintió, sin nada más que decir.

Phoenix abrió la puerta que conducía a la oficina, e hizo una señal con la cabeza a Maya y a Pearl para que entraran. Las dos obedecieron. El ex – abogado cerró la puerta tras de sí, con suavidad, luego adoptó una expresión muy seria cuando volvió su cabeza a las dos médiums.

"¿Qué se supone que os pasa?" pregunto este. Maya nunca lo había visto tan molesto.

"Lo siento, Nick" susurró ella, y lo decía en serio. "No quería ser tan grosera… Perdóname"

Pearl no dijo nada. Simplemente se limitó a mirar a Phoenix de la misma manera con la que había observado a Brihanna antes.

Él suspiro. "¿Qué te pasa, Pearl?" le preguntó, dulcemente.

Ella cruzó los brazos ante su pecho. "Has traicionado a Maya La Mística"

Phoenix alzó una ceja "No he traicionado a nadie, Pearl" se inclinó un poco para mirarla a los ojos. "Por favor, no vuelvas a tratar así a Brihanna" dijo él, serio pero a la vez dulce. "Es nuestra invitada, y debemos hacer que se sienta a gusto, ¿comprendes?" Pearl se le quedó mirando, pero asintió después, despacio. Phoenix le sonrió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

Maya examinó la escena con interés, y descubrió que, a pesar de haberle dicho a Phoenix que estaría dispuesta a tratar a la "intrusa" bien, la expresión de su rostro la delataba un poco. Pearl era muy testaruda cuando se lo proponía.

Phoenix alzó su rostro hacia ella, con seriedad.

"Lo mismo te digo a ti, Maya"

Ella asintió, erguida.

Lo intentaría, supuso.

* * *

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Como era de esperar, Brihanna se había sentado en la silla próxima a Phoenix, y Trucy al lado de ella. Maya se acomodó en uno de los extremos de la mesa, opuesta al extremo en el que se ubicaba la silla de Phoenix, y Pearl al lado de ella, cerca del ex – abogado.

Los cubiertos se disponían cuidadosamente junto con la respectiva vajilla encima de la mesa, oculta bajo un impecable mantel de color beige. En el centro había una botella de champagne, otra de vino y una Coca-Cola para los invitados más pequeños, y dos candelabros de cristal en las que reposaban dos velas rojizas. Maya felicitó a Phoenix al ver el esmero con el que había adornado la mesa.

Unos minutos después, Phoenix traía entre sus manos la bandeja en la que traía el pavo, y Brihanna, detrás de él, llevaba dos platos: Uno contenía la ensaladilla rusa que ella misma había preparado, con adornos de aceitunas y huevos rellenos, y en el otro rebanadas de pan para acompañar el plato principal.

Comenzaron a comer, con la televisión encendida. Maya observó con detenimiento un trozo de pavo que había pinchado en su tenedor, y se lo llevó a la boca. Phoenix la observaba, sonriente, después de ver como su rostro se iluminaba y mostraba una expresión llena de placer al saborear el relleno agridulce del pavo.

"¿Tenemos que llamar al Telepizza, Maya?" dijo este. Brihanna rió.

Maya se limpió la boca con la servilleta.

"Très bien, Monsieur Wright" dijo ella, con el mejor tono francés que pudo darle, uniendo su dedo pulgar con el índice. Phoenix soltó una pequeña carcajada.

La cena había sido bastante agradable, pero Maya no podía evitar mirar a la indudable pareja que tenía ante sus ojos, acción que le producía un nudo en el estómago cada vez que lo hacía. Phoenix hablaba con ella, mientras esta le sonreía. Trucy también participaba en la conversación, y a veces Maya hacía el esfuerzo por integrarse en ella. Pearl permanecía callada, y parecía no tener intención en hablar. En algunas ocasiones, Phoenix la incitaba a unirse con ellos, pero ella solo decía una palabra y luego volvía sumirse en su mundo. El ex – abogado acabo por rendirse ante su silencio. Maya sabía el por qué estaba tan irritada, y no había más que ver las miradas que Phoenix y Brihanna intercambiaban. Podía sentir su corazón resquebrajarse, y llego un instante en el que casi ni podía llevarse el tenedor a la boca. Temblaba de ira, de decepción, de soledad… pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Phoenix parecía feliz, y ella no podía reprocharle que lo estuviera, aunque eso conllevara sentirse desgraciada por dentro.

Después de todo, se dijo, Maritsa había tenido la razón desde el principio: Phoenix se había enamorado de otra. Una joven mucha más atractiva que ella, más lista, mayor, más madura, más… mujer. No podía compararse con ella en nada en absoluto. Supuso que era normal que él se fijara en su jefa antes que en la hermana inmadura de Mia. Todas las piezas encajaban correctamente en su cabeza, y ante aquella situación, tuvo que reprimir el pulso de salir corriendo para poder así llorar a solas.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, ninguno se quejó de haber comido demasiado después de ver el delicioso ponche de huevo y las galletitas con diferentes formas relacionadas con la navidad, cortesía de la amable Sra. Murdock, la vecina de Phoenix. Todos disfrutaron de aquel postre, mientras charlaban y miraban la televisión, pero ni siquiera las galletas de la Sra. Murdock pudieron endulzar el corazón de Maya.

Un reportaje de la FOX NEWS sobre las distintas formas de celebración navideña en el mundo acaparaba la atención de todos, hasta que, en un momento dado, ya no parecía tan interesante.

Todas las miradas en dicho momento se dirigieron a la pequeña Pearl, que había dejado su taza de ponche de huevo a un lado, de manera que el impacto de la cerámica con el cristal al posarla sobre la mesa se hiciera oír en la habitación, y había formulado una pregunta que deshizo el ambiente tan agradable que se había llegado a formar entre los presentes:

"Srta. Brihanna… ¿Está usted saliendo con el Sr. Nick?"

Maya la miró de hito en hito, boquiabierta. Se volvió rápidamente hacia ella. Phoenix tosió repentinamente, ya que Pearl lo sorprendió mientras ingería su ponche de huevo tranquilamente. Brihanna adquirió una expresión llena de asombro. Maya fue capaz de ver como titubeaba. En un momento dado abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y calló, insegura. Lanzó una mirada fugaz a Phoenix, que se limpiaba el ponche de su boca con una servilleta, y tosía. Se había ahogado de verdad. Cuando su tos calmó un poco, se apresuró a responder la pregunta de Pearl con calma.

"Somos muy amigos, Pearl" dijo, con un tono extraño en su voz "Me ha ayudado muchísimo, y yo siempre le echo una mano en cuanto puedo. Además, tenemos una relación profesional. Al fin y al cabo, ella es mi jefa y yo su empleado. Es normal que nos llevemos muy bien" dijo él, con la mejor sonrisa que podía ofrecer.

Lo que apareció ante los ojos de Maya después de que Phoenix terminara de hablar la dejo sin aliento.

Una oscuridad envolvió la figura de Phoenix, y unas cadenas, firmes e indestructibles, surgieron bruscamente de aquel manto de tinieblas, mientras se trenzaban unas con las otras, provocando un ruido ensordecedor en la mente de Maya, hasta formar una equis de acero a cada lado del cuerpo de su amigo. Del centro de estas dos uniones de cadenas colgaban dos candados de color rojizo, que poseían una cerradura en el corazón de cada una de ellas.

Psicocandados.

No era solo uno, sino dos.

Había visto multitud de psicocandados a lo largo de su vida como médium, pero aquellos eran los más escalofriantes que había visto jamás. Y no era por los secretos que escondían en su interior, si no por el hecho de venir de la persona que venían. Phoenix nunca le había ocultado nada… hasta ahora.

Sabía que no necesitaba el magatama para saber que Phoenix estaba mintiendo acerca de la relación que mantenía con Brihanna, pero, gracias a la magia del artilugio, las dudas que había tenido al respecto se habían desvanecido, al igual que sus esperanzas de conquistar alguna vez el corazón de su amigo.

Tocó su magatama con los dedos, dolida. Por un momento sintió que se quedaba sin respiración. Parecía que su corazón no quería esforzarse más, y no quisiera seguir latiendo en su pecho. Algo dentro de ella pareció estallar, y supo que no podría aguantar más tiempo. Levantó la mirada, vio que Phoenix observaba el magatama del cuello de Maya, cómo ella lo tocaba… y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga lo sabía, sabía que él había mentido.

Unas lágrimas se resbalaron por las mejillas de la médium. Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, ella se había levantado de golpe y salía de la sala de estar.

"¡Maya!" gritó Phoenix, levantándose de la silla. Suspiró, y miró a Brihanna, que lo observaba, preocupada. "Quédate aquí con las niñas, por favor. Ahora vuelvo" Ella asintió.

Salió de la habitación antes de que Pearl tuviera la oportunidad de quejarse. Cuando llegó hasta la oficina, Maya ya se había marchado. Oyó unos pasos apresurados que venían de fuera, del pasillo de su planta. Phoenix se encaminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y miró hacia los lados. Encontró a Maya bajando las escaleras velozmente.

"¡Maya! ¡MAYA!" gritó él. Supo que no le haría caso, así que corrió detrás de ella, y en la mitad de su recorrido se dio cuenta de que debió haber cogido el ascensor. No conseguiría atraparla.

Bajo los últimos escalones, pero no vio a Maya en ningún rincón de la entrada principal del edificio. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo, y cruzó el umbral que lo separaba del exterior, envolviéndolo así la fría noche de los Ángeles.

Miró a su alrededor, y se sorprendió de no verla por ningún sitio. Observó cómo la gente caminaba con prisas por las aceras, y cómo las luces navideñas alumbraban tal vez de manera excesiva las calles.

"¡MAYA!" gritó, sin importarle que la gente le mirara.

Comenzó a correr en la dirección en la que se movía la multitud, diciéndose a sí mismo que ella no podía haber llegado muy lejos.

* * *

Maya corría con todas sus fuerzas. Los tacones la estaban matando, y hubo un momento en su huida que tuvo que quitárselo y correr descalza sobre el arcén. No le importo. Lo único que quería era alejarse de aquel lugar lo antes posible, apartarse de Phoenix. Pensar en él le producía un nudo en el estómago, y lo único que podía ayudarla ahora mismo a olvidar era el hecho de correr… sin mirar atrás.

Había llegado hasta la playa un rato después, y se topó con una muchedumbre abrumadora. Supuso que estaban esperando por el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que iba a tener lugar ahí mismo. Rodeó la zona, y pudo infiltrarse por un hueco que le llevó hasta el interior de la playa. Sus pies pisaron la arena, y se sintió mucho mejor.

Interceptó un puesto de comida un poco más allá, rodeado de mesas y sillas. Se arrastró hasta allí y consiguió sentarse en una de las sillas de plástico antes de una pareja se le adelantará, que le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos.

Apoyó sus codos en la mesa y su rostro en sus manos mientras intentaba calmarse. No quería volver a la oficina, en aquel momento no. Seguro que Phoenix la estaba buscando en esos momentos, y que no tardaría en encontrarla, pero Maya supo moverse lo bastante rápido entre el gentío para perderle de vista un rato.

Mientras pensaba alguna excusa para justificar su comportamiento ante Phoenix, alguien se había acercado a su mesa.

"¿Qué va ser?" preguntó una voz masculina. A Maya le resultó muy familiar, pero no puedo ubicarla del todo.

Levantó su vista y se encontró cara a cara con la persona que ella parecía conocer.

"¡Larry!... ¡Larry Butz!" dijo ella.

El susodicho se le quedó mirando, y Maya distinguió el momento exacto en el que él la había reconocido.

"¡Maya Fey! ¡Cuánto tiempo!" gritó, feliz. La hizo levantarse de su asiento para abrazarla. Ella le correspondió el abrazo, pero sintió al instante que Larry la estaba estrechando demasiado fuerte y se quejó, casi sin respiración.

"Perdona, Maya" se disculpó él, dejándola en el suelo "¡Hacia tanto que no nos veíamos! Además, no te reconocía con ese vestido… ¿Dónde te dejaste el uniforme de médium?"

"Esto… como es Navidad, pues…" comenzó ella, pero pareció que Larry la entendió perfectamente, ya que le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

"Estás preciosa. Más de lo que sueles estar quiero decir" dijo, con picardía. Maya le sonrió.

"¿Trabajas en este chiringuito?" preguntó ella.

Él asintió, enérgico "Hace poco me despidieron de un curro que tenía de segurita en una empresa de seguros. La secretaria de mi jefe me demando por acoso sexual… ¡Sólo hable con ella una sola vez! Estaba chiflada"

"No has cambiado, ¿eh?" preguntó Maya "Sigues con la misma mala suerte con las mujeres."

Larry se encogió de hombros "Si, bueno…" se animó súbitamente "¡Pero sé que algún día encontraré al amor de mi vida! ¡A mi media naranja! Sólo es cuestión de esperar y de recibir unas cuantas bofetadas al estilo Naomi…"

Maya rodó sus ojos. El mismo Larry Butz de siempre.

Larry miró a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

"¿Dónde está Nick?" preguntó. "Si estás tú por aquí, él debe andar cerca"

Los dedos de Maya se crisparon sobre su magatama, que seguía tocando nerviosamente.

"No está. He venido sola" respondió secamente.

Larry alzó una ceja, pero no insistió.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?" preguntó, tomando su lápiz de la oreja.

"Tráeme una Heineken" soltó. Maya no solía beber, pero en ese preciso instante lo estaba deseando.

Minutos después, Larry traía la cerveza. La posó encima de la mesa, pero no se alejó como Maya había esperado, si no que se sentó en una de las sillas de su mesa, en frente de ella.

"Larry… ¿No tienes tú que trabajar?" dijo ella, arqueando una ceja.

"¿Te has peleado con Nick?" preguntó él, ignorando el comentario de Maya.

Ella se mostró sorprendida al principio, pero luego adoptó una expresión seria. "¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Es que no puedo venir a tomarme algo sin él? No soy su perrito faldero"

"Lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que Nick no te dejaría venir sola hasta aquí, y menos para tomarte una cerveza" alzó su pulgar "Lo conozco muy bien"

"Soy mayor de edad" dijo ella, dándole un sorbo a la lata "Puedo tomar lo que me dé la gana"

"Vaya si estás enfadada… más bien diría que estás cabreadísima con él"

"Vete al cuerno, Larry" le escupió.

"Ey, que no te he hecho nada…" aclaró él, alzando sus manos en señal de inocencia.

"Te estás metiendo en donde no te llaman, eso es lo que estás haciendo" masculló ella, al borde de perder los nervios.

Él la miró, molesto.

"Sólo quería ayudarte… pero viendo que te estás comportando como una amargada, me piro" se levantó. "Ahora mismo te traigo la cuenta"

Maya volvió su cabeza para otro lado, irritada. Pero se sintió muy vacía ante la ausencia de Larry, y supo que necesitaba algo de compañía después de todo, aunque esta fuera del Sr. Butz.

"Larry" le llamó de nuevo, a regañadientes.

"¿Sí?" El aludido se volvió, con una sonrisa.

"¿Cuándo acabas?"

"Dentro de 5 minutos" dijo Larry, feliz "¿Me esperarás?"

"Lo que tardo en beberme esto" respondió Maya, dándole un sorbo a la lata.

El muchacho le guiño un ojo antes de alejarse de su mesa para atender a nuevos clientes que llegaban.

* * *

"Desembucha" soltó Larry, curioso.

Estaban caminando a orillas del mar, alejados del gentío que se había apelotonado en uno de los extremos de la playa. Cualquiera que los viera en aquel momento seguramente habría pensado que son una pareja que busca un poco de intimidad y eso a Maya no le hacía mucha gracia.

"¿Cómo lo has adivinado?" preguntó ella

"¿El qué?"

"Que estoy enfadada con Nick"

Larry rió "Por lo que te he dicho antes, Maya. No creo que Nick te haya dejado salir sola por ahí… Y si estás aquí en Los Ángeles, en un día como este, quiere decir que has venido a visitarle y con más razón deberías estar ahora mismo con él."

"Tiene sentido" contestó la médium, sorprendida ante la idea de que Larry pudiera sacar ese tipo de conclusiones. Tal vez no era tan tonto como pensaba.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Maya supuso que Larry no descansaría hasta saber lo que había sucedido. Suspiro, cansada. "¿Te ha hecho algo? ¡Cómo sea así…!" el muchacho adoptó un tono de voz amenazador que a Maya no le gusto ni un pelo.

"¡Nick no me ha hecho nada malo, Larry!" exclamó, sin poder evitarlo "Bueno… puede que me haya hecho daño… pero no conscientemente, ¿entiendes?"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Larry, sin llegar a entenderlo del todo.

Maya se encogió de hombros "Mintiéndome sobre su relación con una mujer" Tragó saliva antes de hablar de nuevo "Me ha roto el corazón" Sus palabras venían cargadas de un dolor y una tristeza que provocaron en Larry no más que ternura y compasión hacia ella.

"Lo siento, Maya" susurró, sincero. Los ojos de ellas presentaban resistencia ante la inevitable salida de las lágrimas.

"En realidad… él nunca me ha dicho que me quería, pero me lo ha dado entender tantas veces que en un momento pensé que era cierto. Me hice ilusiones, cultive todo tipo de esperanzas alrededor de nosotros y… y… ahora, cuando estaba decidida a soltárselo, a decirle lo mucho que lo amo… va y aparece con una mujer de la nunca me había hablado y con la que estoy segurísima de que tiene algo. Quién sabe… a lo mejor se ha acostado con ella y todo"

Larry se quedó mudo ante aquella revelación.

"Vaya…" soltó después, rascándose la cabeza.

Maya se sentó en una roca, sintiéndose muy cansada súbitamente. Había manifestado sus miedos y sospechas de una forma tan precipitada que la hizo sentirse mareada durante unos instantes. Miró a Larry, que la observaba, meditabundo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella al fin, sintiéndose un poco incómoda ante la mirada de su amigo.

"Maya" dijo este, serio "¿De veras crees que Nick no te quiere?"

"Eso mismo me ha dejado claro hoy con la presencia de esa tal Brihanna" masculló ella, pronunciando el nombre de la joven con un tono de menosprecio.

"Está loco por ti, Maya. Siempre lo ha estado"

"¡No intentes consolarme con mentiras!" gritó ella, furiosa.

"No estoy tratando de consolarte" Larry siguió mostrando un semblante serio, que hizo enmudecer a Maya "Te estoy intentando abrir los ojos y te metas en la piel de Nick"

Maya lo observaba, sin decir nada. Nunca había visto al despreocupado Larry que ella conocía con esa actitud, así que prefiero asentir, sin rechistar.

"Él te quiere" repitió "Seguramente tanto como tú lo quieres a él. Pero hay motivos que le impiden expresar su amor hacia ti. Tiene dudas"

"¿Dudas?" interrumpió ella "¿Qué tipo de dudas?" Ignoraba el por qué Larry sabía tanto sobre la vida sentimental de Phoenix, pero decidió escucharle y preguntar después.

"Eres la hermana pequeña de Mía, tu futuro como Maestra Kurain y su reciente abandono de los juzgados… todo eso hace que se lo piense dos veces"

Maya parecía fuera de sí.

"¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con nosotros?" casi gritó "Además… ¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso?"

"No quiere perjudicar tu futuro, Maya. Ahora mismo se siente como un fracasado, no quiere que pierdas el tiempo con alguien como él. Me lo ha dicho él mismo."

"¿Qué…? ¿Cu-cuándo has hablado con él? ¿Cómo es que Nick te ha dicho todo eso?"

"Soy su amigo, Maya" casi gritó Larry, molesto "Puedo ser a veces un idiota, pero sé tratar a un amigo y él siempre lo ha sido para mí. Edgeworth no está ahora mismo, pero me ha pedido que lo ayude en todo lo que pueda y eso es lo que he hecho. Sé que él no es ningún falsificador y también Edgeworth es consciente de ello"

Maya se insultó mentalmente, y le pidió disculpas a Larry. No tenía por qué extrañarse de toda esa situación. Larry y Edgeworth son sus amigos de la infancia, después de todo.

"¿Por qué iba a perjudicar mi futuro?" preguntó ella después de que Larry se relajara un poco.

"Sabe que las mujeres de tu aldea no lo aceptarían, y no quiere que te separes de tus raíces por su culpa. Tu madre y Diego Armando han muerto para que tú puedas ser su sucesora en Kurain. No puede permitir que tú lo abandones todo por él."

Maya se tapó el rostro con sus dos manos, sin poder creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Lo peor de todo era que Phoenix tenía razón. Ella lo abandonaría todo si aceptaba estar con Phoenix porque Maritsa y las otras ancianas no tolerarían su relación.

Tenía ganas de pegarse contra una roca. Había estado tanto tiempo fantaseando que no se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias que podría suponer todo aquello.

"Quiere que me aleje de él…" llegó a la conclusión. "…para que sea feliz"

"Tal vez sea ese el motivo por el que está con esa mujer, o puede que le guste de verdad…" dijo Larry "No lo sé"

"Oh, Larry. Todo esto es tan complicado…" susurró ella

De repente, algo se iluminó en el cielo, seguido de un estruendo. Los dos alzaron sus cabezas y contemplaron hilos de todos los colores iluminarse en el cielo, y las exclamaciones de fascinación y sorpresa procedentes de la expectante multitud. Los fuegos artificiales habían comenzado.

"¡Maya!" una voz se oyó a lo lejos, y el corazón de la médium se revolvió en su propio pecho.

"¿Nick?" se volvió.

Phoenix corría hacia donde estaban ellos. Parecía exhausto y Maya se lamentó de haberlo dejado así.

Cuando llegó hasta ella, la cogió por los hombros y la zarandeó un poco.

"¡Me tenías preocupado!" dijo, casi gritando "¡Por el amor de Dios, Maya, no vuelvas a hacerme una cosa así!" Los ojos de Phoenix brillaban de pura preocupación y con un poco de furia contenida.

"Lo siento, Nick" susurró ella "Yo… lo siento"

Phoenix relajó la expresión al ver su profundo arrepentimiento. La atrajo hacia él y la abrazo, mientras le acariciaba el pelo y la besaba en la frente. Ella sollozaba en su pecho.

"Da igual…" susurró él "Lo importante es que estás bien" Lo dijo con tanta dulzura que Maya no pudo evitar suspirar. "¿Dónde has estado?"

"Con Larry. Me lo encontré en un chiringuito y me ha acompañado desde entonces… ¿No, Larry?"

No recibió ninguna respuesta. Maya se apartó del pecho de Phoenix, y miró a su alrededor.

Larry no estaba.

"Yo no lo veo" dijo Phoenix.

"Pero… ¡si estaba aquí mismo!" exclamó ella, mirando a todos sitios.

"Puede que haya visto a una de sus ex-novias y haya salido corriendo" dijo Phoenix, riéndose.

"Es probable" rió Maya

Phoenix acarició una de las mejillas de Maya, mientras la miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa.

"Tenemos que irnos ya" dijo él "Las chicas nos esperan"

Maya insultó a Brihanna en su mente. Su sola mención fastidiaba cualquiera momento.

"Ya hablaremos tú y yo, jovencita" añadió, medio en broma, medio en serio.

"Oh, está bien" asintió Maya.

Se alejaron de allí, y con esfuerzo, consiguieron traspasar la barrera humana que se había formado cerca de la playa.

No hablaron durante el camino de vuelta a casa. Phoenix, al ver a su amiga tiritar en un momento dado, le cedió su americana, que la joven aceptó de buena gana. Pero, a excepción de ese instante, no volvieron a compartir contacto visual durante el trayecto, que a Maya le pareció eterno, y tuvo que reprimir durante todo el camino el impulso de saltar sobre Phoenix y hacerle entender que lo que estaba haciendo no la hacía feliz, que quería estar con él y que no podía soportar verle con Brihanna.

Al abrir la puerta de la oficina, los recién llegados se encontraron con tres rostros expectantes que los observaban con curiosidad.

"¡Maya La Mística!" La aludida no había sido capaz de poner un pie dentro del apartamento debido al apretón del que se vio presa en cuanto Pearl la vio. Sonrió, y la abrazó con infinito cariño. "¡Pensaba que no ibas a volver!" chillaba la niña, aferrándose aún más a la cintura de su prima.

Trucy se unió al abrazo, y Maya las estrechó a las dos con sus dos brazos.

Brihanna se había quedado sentada, sin saber qué hacer. Unos segundos después se había levantado y colocado al lado de Phoenix.

Maya fue consciente de ello. Apartó un poco a las niñas, y miró a Brihanna, con una expresión extraña.

"Lo siento, Brihanna" susurró ella, con sincero arrepentimiento "Te he fastidiado la velada… Espero que puedas perdonarme por ello"

Brihanna le sonrió, mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"No tienes por qué pedirme perdón" dijo, amable "No sé cuáles fueron tus motivos para irte así, pero no creo que fueran por cualquier tontería. Todos tenemos problemas, y hay veces que no podemos aguantar tanta carga sobre nuestros hombros… No te preocupes por mí, ¿de acuerdo?" sonrió "Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche, de verdad"

Maya le sonrió, y asintió, aliviada. Tal vez la había juzgado mal después de todo.

Brihanna posó su mirada en Phoenix "Debería irme ya. No quiero que se haga muy tarde para volver a casa"

El ex – abogado asintió "Te acompañaré" miró a Maya, y pareció titubear.

"No te preocupes, Nick" dijo Maya. Se insultó a sí misma en su mente mientras hablaba "Estoy bien, no te preocupes".._.Tonta, tonta ,tonta…_

Phoenix la miró fijamente.

"Está bien" suspiró "No tardaré"

Las tres niñas observaron cómo ambos salían por la puerta después de unas despedidas. Maya vio cómo se cogían de la mano antes de desaparecer por completo.

_Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta…_

* * *

Comenzó a llover en Los Ángeles y la gente comenzaba a retirarse de las calles. Los dos se acomodaron en los asientos traseros de uno de los taxis que estaban de servicio aquella noche. Permanecieron en silencio durante casi todo el camino, oyéndose únicamente el chapoteo de la lluvia en el exterior, y la música country procedente de la vieja radio del taxista.

"Disculpa el comportamiento de Maya" soltó Phoenix, sobresaltando a Brihanna "Siempre ha sido así de impulsiva"

"No importa, Phoenix, en serio" dijo ella, con un gesto. "Tu familia me ha caído muy bien" Phoenix frunció el ceño. No sabía si aquello podría considerarse una familia como tal. Se encogió de hombros.

El taxi paró a unos metros de la casa de Brihanna (a petición de Phoenix), y a continuación, ellos bajaron del vehículo. Phoenix le pidió al chófer que esperar hasta que él volviera. El hombre asintió, a regañadientes.

Acompaño a Brihanna hasta la entrada del bloque de apartamentos. Se miraron el uno al otro.

"Quería preguntarte una cosa" declaró la joven. Phoenix le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que hablara "¿Es por lo que creo que es que Maya hizo lo que hizo? Sabes a qué me refiero…"

Phoenix se quedó mudo "¿Cómo lo has…?"

"Intuición femenina, supongo" suspiró Brihanna "O tal vez es porque Maya no disimula tan bien sus sentimiento como piensa"

Él sonrió ante aquella respuesta.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó ella, apartando la mirada de sus ojos.

"Ahora mismo… no lo sé"

"Ya" dijo ella, algo seria.

Él le cogió de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. Y un segundo después ya estaban besándose. Ella cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cuello, y él la cogió de su cintura. Un rato después, sintieron que no se podían separar del uno y del otro.

"¿Quieres… subir?" preguntó Brihanna, en un momento en el que se habían parado para coger aire.

Phoenix la miró, respirando irregularmente

"No…" soltó, con esfuerzo "No quiero hacer esperar a las niñas tanto y…"

Ella la acalló con un beso, y después susurró, traviesa, en uno de sus oídos "Uno rápido…"

Nunca una frase tan simple como aquella había excitado tanto a Phoenix en toda su vida. Brihanna no parecía de aquellas personas que se anda por las ramas, pero le asombro lo directa que podía llegar a ser.

"Has ganado… esta vez" susurró, riéndose.

Pidió al taxi, que estaba unos metros más allá, que se fuera. Ya se las arreglaría después para encontrar transporte, pensó. Volvió de nuevo hasta el edificio de Brihanna, donde ella le esperaba, ansiosa. Y, entre besos y caricias, fueron hasta su apartamento, olvidándose del mundo.

* * *

Maya se limpiaba los dientes, con infinita parsimonia. Escupió la pasta cuando la menta empezaba escocerle y la espuma comenzaba a abundar. Luego, se lavó la cara con agua muy fría. Se observó en el espejo, y frunció el ceño. Sus pupilas se detuvieron en su flequillo. Suspiró. Ya ni se acordaba de él. Lo que antes le había amargado y preocupado tanto, ahora le importaban un comino. Como podían cambiar las cosas en cuestión de horas, se dijo.

Se sentó en el sofá, y miró hacia el reloj de pared de la salita de estar. Había pasado casi una hora desde que Phoenix se había ido a acompañar a Brihanna hasta su casa, y Maya sospechaba el motivo de su tardanza. Procuro no pensar en ello, pero aquella idea le torturaba en alguna parte de su mente.

Decidió esperarle hasta que llegara. No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

La información que le había facilitado Larry había sido del todo reveladora, pero ahora estaba aún más confundida de lo que podía haber estado antes. Phoenix la quería, pero al mismo tiempo él no deseaba que ella permaneciera a su lado.

Sentía que, de una manera u otra, estaba haciendo sufrir a Phoenix, convirtiéndose en una pesada carga de la que él se veía capaz de deshacerse. Si lo pensaba… en aquel momento, ¿Qué era para él? ¿Qué papel estaba jugando en su vida? Era un incordio, un chicle en la suela de su zapato, una insoportable mosca que revolotea a su alrededor…

Quizá lo mejor era alejarse, dejar que Phoenix viviera su vida, y no intervenir en lo que podría haberse sembrado entre Brihanna y él, mientras ella se centraba en su cargo como Maestra Kurain…

"¿Maya?" la voz de Phoenix interrumpió la línea de sus pensamientos "¿Sigues despierta?"

Maya sacudió su cabeza, y se dio cuenta que estaba delante de ella. ¿Cómo es que no escuchó el sonido de las llaves entrando en la cerradura?

"Te estaba esperando" bostezó

"Pues ya estoy, así que ve ya a la cama" dijo Phoenix "¿Las niñas ya duermen?"

"Sí. Como ángeles" sonrío Maya.

"Bien" susurro Phoenix, acomodándose en el sofá, al lado de ella.

Maya se fijó en las bolsas que había encima de la mesa.

"¿Qué hay dentro?"

Phoenix siguió la mirada de su amiga

"Los regalos de Brihanna" contestó este, cerrando los ojos y colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza "No tuvo oportunidad de dárnoslo cuando estábamos aquí, así que me los dio en su casa. Le dejare el suyo a Trucy debajo del árbol de Navidad cuando despierte"

"Mmm, ya" soltó Maya, sin mucho interés. "¿Vas a domir en el sofá?" preguntó después.

"Tú duermes en mi cama hoy, sí"

"Pues…" Maya se levantó, bostezando "Voy a la cama ya… Buenas noches, Nick"

"Igualmente, Maya"

Comenzó a caminar hasta el cuarto de Phoenix, pero, para sorpresa de este, se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

"Nick"

Él le devolvió una mirada interrogante

"¿No vas a preguntarme?"

"¿El qué?"

Maya comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa "El por qué me fui de aquí corriendo. ¿No tienes curiosidad por saberlo?"

Phoenix arqueó una ceja "No me pareció conveniente hablar de eso ahora. Estás cansada, ya hablaremos en otro momento"

"¡PERO ES QUE NO HAY TIEMPO!"

"¡Ssh!" dijo Phoenix, señalando el cuarto de Trucy "No grites"

Maya se tapó la boca, en señal de arrepentimiento.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Phoenix, en susurros "¿A qué te refieres con eso de que 'no hay tiempo'?"

"Nick…" se acercó a él, y bajo la cabeza. "Yo…" sacudió la cabeza, y recogió los restos de su coraje antes de decir: "No volveré a la ciudad… dentro de mucho tiempo"

Maya alzó su rostro, para poder ver la expresión de Phoenix. Se encontró con unos confusos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente.

"¿Es… eso cierto?" preguntó él.

"Sí…"

"¿Por qué?"

Desde ese preciso instante, Maya comenzó a odiar los por qués.

"Porque… necesito estudiar, concentrarme…"…olvidar, se dijo a sí misma. "Dentro de poco seré nombrada Maestra Kurain, Nick"

"Pero podrás venir a visitarnos de vez en cuando, ¿no?"

"Lo siento… pero no"

"¿Qué…?" dijo, Phoenix, estupefacto.

"Es lo mejor" asintió Maya "… sabes de lo que hablo"

Los ojos de Phoenix se abrieron tanto en aquel instante que parecían dos piscinas.

"¿Qué te ha contado Larry, Maya?"

Ella bajo la cabeza.

"Nada importante… sólo que no quieres que este contigo, o eso es lo que me dio a entender"

"Nunca dije eso" se defendió él.

"Lo insinuaste"

"Decir, insinuar… ¿qué más da?" soltó Phoenix, con rabia. "Quiero… protegerte, eso es todo"

"Sé tomar mis propias decisiones, Nick" dijo ella, irritada "Si deseaba quedarme contigo, ahora he cambiado de idea. Quiero irme."

"Estás actuando de una forma egoísta, Maya"

"¡Tú eres el que ha actuado como un egoísta!" gritó ella, sin poder evitarlo "¡Has… jugado con mis sentimientos, Nick! Y… y… ¿Ahora quieres arreglar lo que has provocado en mí? ¿Aquello que crees que es un error? ¡No hablarás en serio!"

"Tú no lo entiendes"

"Claro que lo entiendo. Ha aparecido esa chica y quieres barrerme como si fuera basura, con la excusa de que me quieres y sólo quieres ayudarme, quieres que sea feliz y blablá…"

"¿De verdad piensas eso de mí, Maya?" preguntó Phoenix, dolido.

"No hay otra explicación posible a tu actitud"

"Sólo digo que esto es imposible… siempre ha sido imposible"

"Podías habérmelo dicho antes" y con estas palabras, Maya se alejó de él, y se encerró en su habitación.

* * *

"¿Es ese nuestro tren, Maya la Mística?" preguntó Pearl. Parecía triste, y no se había apartado de Trucy en ningún momento.

Maya asintió, mientras recogía su pequeña maleta y la mochilita de Pearl. La niña suspiró, y se dispuso a despedirse.

"Adiós, Truce" la abrazó con toda sus fuerzas "Me lo he pasado muy contigo. Ojala repitamos algún día, ¿qué te parece?"

"¡Por supuesto!" exclamó Trucy, entusiasmada "Todavía me faltan muchos trucos de magia por enseñarte" dijo después, con cierta tristeza.

"¿Qué me dices, Maya la Mística?" preguntó Pearl, jalándole de la falda "¿Cuándo volvemos?"

Maya no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada a Phoenix, que observaba toda la escena. Él se la devolvió. La médium cortó el contacto visual rápidamente.

"Cuando se pueda, Pearl" contestó, sin añadir nada más del tema "Adiós, Trucy, cariño" se agachó un poco para darle un beso en la frente "Cuídate, y pórtate bien"

"Lo intentare, Maya" sonrió la niña, sonrojada

Maya soltó una pequeña carcajada.

"¡Oh!" soltó Pearl, de repente "Voy a ir a comprar golosinas en la tienda esa de la esquina… ¿Vienes, Trucy?" Aquella proposición había sonado más a una orden más que a una invitación.

"Pero… si ya compramos an-… ¡Ay!" Pearl pellizcó a Trucy. La niña pareció entender al ver la expresión del rostro de Pearl. "Oh… ¡Oh! Sí, vamos"

"Tened cuidado" dijo Phoenix "Y no tardéis"

Pearl sonrió pícaramente, mientras se alejaba con Trucy.

Maya suspiró.

"¿De verdad vas a separarlas?" preguntó Phoenix, demandando su atención.

"Puedo traerla cuando ella lo desee. No hace falta que me quede yo aquí" contestó, seca.

Phoenix arqueó una ceja

"No vas a cambiar de idea…"

"Ya he tomado mi decisión" susurró "Cuando me convierta en Maestra Kurain, entonces… puede que volvamos a vernos"

"Maya" soltó Phoenix, con tono cansado "¿De verdad crees que esto es necesario?"

Le miró fijamente a los ojos

"Sí. Es necesario para los dos… para aclararnos, para saber si en verdad esto es un error o no"

"Ojala sirva para algo" Phoenix intentaba retener las lágrimas.

"Nick…" Maya le cogió de la mano "Eres mi amigo, y nunca olvidaré todo lo que has hecho por mí durante todo este tiempo…" paró un instante antes de seguir hablando "Me cuesta muchísimo separarme de ti… no sabes cuánto. Pero sé que, el día que volvamos a vernos, llevaré el mismo atuendo que mi madre llevó en su día, que indicará mi posición como Maestra Kurain, y ya nadie, ni siquiera Maritsa, podrá hacer nada para impedir que esté contigo, Nick. No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente, y volveré a por ti, aunque hayan millones de Brihannas que estén dispuestas a impedírmelo. Y me importa un comino que seas un vagabundo por aquel entonces, ¿me has entendido?"

Phoenix sonrió, y sus ojos rebosaban emoción. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Me tendrás aquí para lo que necesites, Maya" dijo "Cualquier problema que tengas solo tienes que llamarme e iré corriendo"

"Gracias, Nick" sonrió ella. Unos segundos después arrugaba el ceño "Aunque… ¿Podrías hacerme un favor antes de irme?"

Phoenix asintió.

"Quiero que te despidas de Diego y de Iris de parte mía… No me gustaría irme sin que ellos supieran que no me pasaré por el centro de detención durante un tiempo"

"Entiendo… Sé los diré, no te preocupes"

Minutos después, Maya y Pearl recogían sus maletas y se disponían a entrar en el tren.

"¡Date prisa, Pearly!" gritó Maya, en el interior del tren.

"¡Ya voy!" contestó esta. Se dirigió a Phoenix.

"Sr. Nick" llamó ella "Esto es para usted" Pearl sujetaba una cajita de cartón entre sus dedos. Phoenix le lanzó una mirada confusa. La apartó de la mano de Pearl, la abrió y leyó una nota que contenía en su interior. Sonrió. Alzó su cabeza hacia la niña, pero esta ya le observaba desde el interior del tren, con una sonrisita.

Phoenix se despidió con su mano, mientras el tren avanzaba por los raíles.

Trucy miró a su padre, curiosa

"¿Qué es, papi?"

Phoenix leyó de nuevo la nota. La caligrafía de la misma se caracterizaba por letras grandes y redondas, propias de una niña de la edad de Pearl.

_¡Ojala algún día pueda veros besándoos debajo de este muérdago! ¡Feliz Navidad, Señor Nick!_

Phoenix sacó el muérdago de la cajita, sonriente.

* * *

"Vaya, vaya... pero si es Light"

Diego Armando se acomodaba en el asiento situado delante del cristal de la sala de visitas del centro de detención, que separaba a los visitantes de los reclusos. Vestía el uniforme de la prisión, y su rostro seguía casi cubierto por las grandes gafas que utilizaba debido a su deteriorada vista.

"Sr. Armando. Cuánto tiempo" saludó Phoenix, con un gesto de su cabeza.

"Una barbaridad, sí" terminó Diego.

La verdad es que Phoenix no había hablado con él desde hacía mucho tiempo, y no era exactamente por falta de tiempo, sino que la situación por la que estaba viviendo en aquel momento el fiscal provocaba cierto culpabilidad en su interior, aunque no hubiera ningún motivo que justificara ese sentimiento.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" preguntó Phoenix "¿Sigue tomando tanto café como solía hacer antes?"

"¡Ja…!" soltó Diego "Pueden quitarme la libertad si quieren, pero lo que no voy a tolerar es que me arrebaten también mi droga, y hasta casi podría considerarlo mi sangre" Le enseñó una de sus torcidas sonrisas "Preferiría que el color de mi sangre fuera negro como el café, antes que rojo. El color rojo me suele traer muchos problemas"

Phoenix no pudo evitar sonreír. "Me alegra saber que sigues igual que siempre, Sr. Armando, a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido"

"Han pasado ya casi 2 años de aquel incidente" recordó él "Y, como suele decirse, el tiempo cura cualquier herida… no importa lo grande que esta sea"

Phoenix asintió, meditabundo. El crimen que había tenido lugar en el templo Hazakura había enfriado los corazones de todos los implicados, dejando no más que tristes recuerdos de aquella época que pareció acabar en final feliz… aunque no para todos, claro: Diego Armando e Iris fueron llevados a prisión, y Maya perdió a su madre. La médium había sido fuerte en cuanto a aquella pérdida, pero no lo suficiente como para ser capaz de reprimir las lágrimas en algunas ocasiones, y ver a Maya llorar aquellas veces le produjo una sensación similar a la que hubiera sentido si le hubiesen arrancado un pulmón.

"Pero no creo que hayas venido hasta aquí solamente para adentrarte en las turbias aguas del pasado" dijo Diego, juntando sus dos manos "¿A qué has venido, Light?"

Phoenix suspiró "Vengo por Maya. Me ha pedido que te avise de que se ausentará de la ciudad durante un tiempo, y que no podrá pasarse por el centro de detención"

Diego se mostró sorprendido "¿Ha pasado algo?"

"Nada importante" negó Phoenix "Será nombrada Maestra Kurain dentro de poco, y solo quiere concentrarse en sus estudios"

"Entiendo" asintió el fiscal "Me alegro mucho por ella, de verdad, pero será una pena no tenerla por aquí cerca… su alegre presencia me convence de que todo lo que he hecho no ha sido en vano" sonrió "Además, dentro de ella todavía sigue viviendo el alma de Mia"

Phoenix se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, luego rió "No lo dices en sentido metafórico, ¿verdad?" dijo, sonriente "Maya canaliza a Mia para ti"

Diego soltó una carcajada "Como siempre, no se te escapa nada, Light. Es una pena que no sigas siendo abogado"

Phoenix se puso serio "¿Lo sabías?"

"Pues claro que lo sabía" Soltó él, indiferente "Todo el mundo lo sabe, aunque fue Maya quien me lo contó"

El joven cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza "Supongo que te habré decepcionado"

"Te creo"

Phoenix alzó la cabeza, desconcertado "¿Cómo?"

Otra de sus sonrisas torcidas volvió a asomar el rostro de Diego "Maya te cree. Se ve que ella tiene fe ciega en ti, y no pongo en duda tu gran sentido de la justicia, porque, después de todo, Mia fue tu mentora y ella no forma a criminales" su sonrisa se desvaneció "¿Puedo creerte, Light? ¿De verdad no fuiste tú quien falsificó esa prueba?"

"No fui yo quien la falsificó" susurró él "Alguien me tendió una trampa, y pienso encontrar al culpable… cueste lo que cueste" En sus ojos asumo un brillo amenazador que sorprendió a Diego, que le hizo entender que no estaba bromeando. Sonrió de nuevo.

"Con lo astuto que eres, me extraña que todavía no lo tengas ya amarrado a una silla"

"No tengo pistas" masculló Phoenix "He hablado con todo aquel que pudiera haber tenido contacto directo con el falsificador, pero me había equivocado con respecto a todos ellos: Nadie sabe nada… o no quieren hablar, una de dos"

"Tarde o temprano conseguirás la información que necesitas. Cualquiera podría haberlo hecho. Alguien que te tenga envidia, odio… o tal vez rencor"

"Supongo que tengo más enemigos que amigos"

"Nadie dijo que la abogacía era fácil" sonrió él.

"Sr. Armando" una voz grave y hosca se alzó detrás del cristal. Era el guardia que custodiaba la sala de visitas "Su horario de visitas ha acabado. Abrevie, por favor"

Diego suspiró, cansado "Debo despedirme, Light. Espero verle pronto. A usted, y a Maya"

"Me pasaré por aquí en cuanto pueda"

Diego Armando hizo un gesto con su cabeza, en señal de despedida. Phoenix se disponía a levantarse, pero la voz del fiscal le mantuvo en su sitio.

"Light" dijo él "Antes de que te vayas…"

"¿Sí?"

"No cometas el error que yo cometí. No la dejes escapar, Light"

Phoenix alzó una ceja "¿Ahora me das consejos sentimentales?"

"No lo hago por ti" aclaró Diego, serio "Lo hago por ella. Quiero abrirte los ojos, nada más"

El ex – abogado iba a decir algo, pero Diego no le dio tiempo a ello, porque se había levantado y había desaparecido por la puerta, con el guardia detrás de él.

Aquella tarde, Phoenix pasó las últimas horas de sol tocando el piano, y puso todo su empeño en cada tecla, en cada nota, mientras Trucy le observaba sentada a su lado, consciente de que su profesora de piano no volvería en mucho tiempo.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Mis queridos lectores, he vuelto tras un laaaaaargo año de ausencia. Os pido,como ya es usual, que me disculpen por la tardanza de la actualización. Si os soy sincera, me había olvidado POR COMPLETO de este fic. He tenido un año muy agitado... ya sabéis, sacar el último año de instituto no es nada fácil, y a parte de las clases y la vida social, han ocurrido sucesos muy trágicos en mi vida. Por lo que, ya veis, he tenido mi cabeza en otras cosas.**

**Ahora que estoy en vacaciones, pues he decidido invertir los momentos que estoy en el ordenador para terminar este capítulo, que, como siempre, me quedo extenso. (Pero os gustan así, ¿no? x3)**

**¿Cuándo volveré a actualizar? Pues... no lo sé. Lo que quede de verano me esforzaré en sentarme en algún rato que tenga para escribir el próximo capítulo, antes de empezar la universidad. Ya nos estamos acercando al final del fic *3***

**¡Feliz verano 2012!**

* * *

La sonrisa de la mujer se torció, burlona, mientras observaba a Phoenix con fijeza y con cierto aire de sensualidad mientras colocaba su última mano de cartas en la mesa, mostrando ante el joven lo que él había temido: Un full.

Phoenix mantuvo su seria expresión, que no había cambiado ni un ápice. Tal vez era aquella "cara de póquer" la que hacía intimidar tanto a sus rivales, y pensó en ello cuando percibió una ligera arruga en la frente de la mujer, que seguía observándole como si ninguna otra cosa pudiera abarcar su campo visual.

El Sr. Chaikovsky, sentado a un lateral de la mesa, sudaba e intentaba hacer un esfuerzo por disimular su asombro ante la jugada de la dama. Dirigió una fugaz mirada al joven pianista, que seguía mostrándose tan frío como una estatua de mármol.

Cuando posó su mano de cartas en la mesa, él las mostró como si tal cosa. La mujer se había ahogado con el humo de su cigarro tras alejar su mirada de ojos expectantes del rostro de él hacia las cartas.

"Una escalera de color" masculló ella, quitándose aquella máscara de sensualidad para hacer visible una mueca de odio que había desfigurado sus elegantes facciones. "¿C-cómo es posible…?" Alzó su ojos hacia Phoenix, esperando una sonrisa llena de triunfo por su parte, pero se topó con la seriedad personificada.

El Sr. Chaikovsky sacudió la cabeza, atónito. La escalera de color es, debajo de la escalera real, una de las jugadas de máximo valor que se puede llegar a realizar en la mesa de póquer.

"¡Has hecho trampa!" gritó la mujer, golpeando la mesa con uno de sus puños "¡N-nunca me han vencido…!"

Phoenix sonrió débilmente "Hasta ahora. Créame, señorita, no soy de los que hace trampas, y menos en un juego como este"

"No le creo" gruñó la joven, mientras mechones de pelo color caoba caían sobre su cara desordenadamente.

"Más trabajo para usted" Phoenix se levantó, mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos "Ha sido un placer" hizo un gesto con su cabeza, concluyendo la partida que él había ganado de manera contundente.

La perdedora enterró su cigarrillo en el cenicero, con rabia. Recogió su chaqueta del perchero, y salió de la guarida, mascullando algo indescifrable. Se encontró con Brihanna en la puerta, y con un brusco movimiento de su brazo, la apartó hacia un lado. Los tres observaron cómo desaparecía a medida que subía las escaleras hacia el restaurante.

"Malos perdedores" dijo Brihanna, sonriendo "Merece la pena ganar en el póquer solo para ver la cara que ponen" soltó una risita "Buen trabajo, Phoenix"

"Oh, no me costó mucho, en verdad" dijo este, ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado. Y lo decía muy en serio, cada vez le costaba menos salir vencedor en cualquier partida. Sonrió para sus adentros. Igual que en los tribunales, se dijo.

Brihanna se acercó a él, y posó un beso sobre sus labios.

"Subamos" sonrió ella "Les invito a una botella de mosto"

Phoenix se apresuró a asentir. No había nada que no le apeteciera más que un buen vaso de mosto en aquellos instantes.

Los tres subieron las escaleras, fuera de la lúgubre guarida, hasta el piso superior en donde se asentaba el restaurante, completamente vacío y solitario. En la barra reposaban algunas botellas de mosto vacías, y algunos platos sucios en la mesa más cercana al piano. El aire era tan frío como de costumbre, hasta tal punto que se podía apreciar las exhalaciones de todos los presentes.

Sr. Chaikovsky se adelantó a coger una de las botellas de detrás de la barra, y sirvió tres copas. Sin decir ni una palabra, se llevó el líquido a los labios con ímpetu, y en menos de un minuto el mosto se abría camino a través de su esófago, al mismo tiempo que este se lamía los labios seguido de una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

"Es increíble el amor que siente este hombre por el mosto" comentó Phoenix, antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso.

Chaikovsky le sonrió con simpatía. A Phoenix no se le había pasado por alto lo mucho que había avanzado en el aprendizaje del idioma. Nunca lo había oído hablar en el mismo, pero sí que era capaz de entenderles a Brihanna y a él la mayor parte de las veces y eso parecía hacerle muy feliz.

Brihanna se sentó al lado de Phoenix, sonriente. Este le rodeo con un brazo, mientras le daba un trago a su bebida.

"Hoy ha sido un día de lo más provecho" comentó ella "El local ha estado hasta arriba de clientes"

"Cierto" asintió Phoenix "Nunca lo había visto tan animado"

Brihanna bostezó "Creo que necesito descansar..."

Phoenix la miró, desolado "Pero si es viernes..."

La joven sonrió "Pero yo he estado todo el día aquí, trabajando como una loca"

Phoenix suspiró "De acuerdo, de acuerdo... te llevaré a casa si es lo que quieres"

Brihanna posó un dulce beso en su mejilla.

Los tres recogieron el local con la intención de dejarlo más o menos decente para el día siguiente.

Brihanna cerró con llave el restaurante, y segundos después, los tres se encaminaron en dirección a sus respectivos casas. El Sr. Chaikovsky vivía a las afueras, por lo que no duro mucho tiempo con la pareja. Con una sonrisa, se despidió de Brihanna y Phoenix, y desapareció entre la penumbra de las calles.

Ambos retomaron nuevamente su camino, en silencio. Ya era costumbre para Phoenix acompañar siempre a Brihanna a casa después de que unos malnacidos le disparasen en un brazo, aunque nada parecido volvió a ocurrir. Por petición de los habitantes de la zona, el ayuntamiento aumentó la vigilancia policial, lo que era un alivio para todos y para él mismo, claro.

Una brisa helada les traspasó, haciendo que ambos tiritaran de frío. Se acercaba el invierno... de nuevo.

En ese momento, Phoenix se planteó la forma tan vertiginosa con la que habían pasado estos últimos años y todavía no se explicaba como había llegado hasta donde estaba. Recordaba con nostalgia su época de abogado, las navidades con sus amigos... Edgeworth, Gumshoe. Franziska Von Karma...

…Maya...

Sentía una dolorosa punzada en su corazón cada vez que pensaba en su amiga. Desde aquella mañana de navidad no había vuelto a saber nada de ella. Parecía como si hubiese cortado todo tipo de contacto con él a propósito, y eso le enfurecía y le inquietaba a la vez. En algún ocasión se armaba de valor para llamarla, pero una vez que recogía el auricular, aquel valor se esfumaba como cual paloma asustada.

Le había roto el corazón. Por tanto, ella estaba en su derecho de actuar de aquella forma. Tal vez haya conocido a otro hombre que le esté haciendo feliz y no había espacio en su vida para él. Cada uno había tomado su camino, pero... no podía negarse a sí mismo que aún la seguía amando.

Por supuesto que había estado enamorado de Maya Fey. Ella era como una cálida luz en su vida. Estaba enamorado de su mirada de ojos castaños, de su alegre sonrisa, de su actitud despreocupada e infantil, de su fuerza interior...

Pero todo se desmorono al verse involucrado en lo de la falsificación. No podía arrastrar a Maya hacia aquel abismo que el destino había hecho expresamente para él. Quería que Maya fuese feliz con alguien que pudiese darle todo lo que ella pedía, y no con un tipo que solo podría traerle tristezas y amarguras.

Y después de haber tomado la decisión de alejarse de Maya, Brihanna hizo acto de presencia en su vida. En ella deposito sus esperanzas de ser feliz y olvidarse de Maya para siempre, pero...

Aún parte de su corazón pertenecía a la médium.

"Te noto pensativo" Brihanna interrumpió su hilo de pensamientos "¿En qué tanto piensas?"

Phoenix sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, y rodeo a Brihanna con uno de sus brazos.

"En nada importante" dijo, sonriente.

* * *

Phoenix cerró la puerta de la oficina detrás de él, con un suspiro. Se quedó de pie en medio de la estancia, contemplando la cantidad de objetos que se apelotonaban detrás del sofá. Frunció el ceño. Trucy había transformado su oficina en una especie de feria de trastos inservibles. Pero, se dijo a sí mismo segundos después, tenía que admitir que eran aquellos cachivaches los que aportaban un aire más alegre y colorido a su lúgubre bufete. Y sobretodo en aquel instante, en el que la ausencia de su hija dejaba un vacío deprimente.

Su estomago gruñó. No había probado bocado desde el almuerzo. Se dirigió a la cocina con parsimonia, y abrió la nevera. Interceptó la mitad de un limón y un tomate. Alzó una ceja. Ahora que Trucy no estaba, se había olvidado por completo de hacer la compra.

Con un movimiento de su pie, cerró la puerta de la nevera. Aquella noche pasaría hambre, se dijo.

Se dirigió a su habitación, con un exagerado bostezo. Mañana podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse durmiendo hasta el mediodía, si le apetecía. Se quitó las sandalias, y a continuación se concentró en sus pantalones.

Desnudo casi de cintura para abajo, se tumbó en su cama, rebotando ligeramente sobre el colchón. Se colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza, y suspiró, sonriente. Bueno, tampoco se está tan mal solo, admitió para sus adentros. Cerró los ojos, con la intención de dejarse llevar por la marea del sueño. Sería una noche tranquila...

Un estruendoso ruido le sobresaltó, obligandole abrir los ojos de par en par. Dirigió una mirada de reproche hacia su pantalón, del cual provenía el sonido. Su teléfono móvil emitía una luz blanca a la vez que vibraba sin control en uno de sus bolsillos. Phoenix masculló una maldición.

"¿Quién diablos puede ser a estas horas?" preguntó en voz alta, levantadose con el propósito de hacer callar a ese aparato infernal. Recogió el móvil, y miró la pantalla. El número que aparecía en la misma era desconocido para él. Frunció el ceño. Se temía lo peor.

"¿Diga? Phoenix Wright al habla"

"¡SR. NIIIIIIIIICK!" una voz femenina se hizo notar al otro lado del auricular.

Phoenix contuvo el aliento. Sólo había una persona en este mundo que le llamase de aquella forma.

"¿P-Pearls?" preguntó, atónito "¿Eres tú?"

"Si, Sr. Nick. Soy yo" respondió la voz, agitada.

"Hace mucho que no hablamos..." soltó Phoenix. Tenía el corazón en un puño "¿Ha pasado algo?"

Oyó un ligero sollozo al otro lado "Es Maya La Mística..." pudo decir Pearl.

Phoenix se tornó pálido súbitamente. Su corazón comenzó a dar martillazos en su pecho. Tragó saliva.

"¿Qué... le ocurre?"

"¡Está en el hospital!" dijo Pearl, perdiendo la calma "¡Se ha desmayado y no ha despertado aún! ¡Tiene que venir, Sr. Nick, por favor!"

Aquella noche no iba ser tan tranquila como pensaba.

* * *

La nieve caía, sin control alguno, y una gran ventisca embestía la montaña Águila con toda su fuerza. La sacerdotisa Bikini se cubría el rostro con uno de sus pequeños y regordetes brazos, mientras que con la otra impedía que el potente viento se llevara su capucha protege-demonios. El tiempo aquella noche no estaba a su favor, y parecía como si un poder sobrenatural hubiese envuelto el cielo nocturno, adueñándose de la calma y la paz que habían reinado en los alrededores del Templo Hazakura las últimas semanas. La sacerdotisa intentó atisbar algún tipo de movimiento en la lejanía, pero se llevó un chasco… uno tras otro. No sabía si sería capaz de aguantar por mucho más tiempo.

Más tarde, cuando fue consciente de que sus cansados músculos no podían aguantar ni un solo segundo más aquella ventisca, una débil luz se ilumino en el horizonte. Bikini se levantó de un salto, y alzó su linterna un poco más para ver mejor. Sonrió, y se encaminó con apuro hacia el interior del templo.

"¡Iris!" llamó Bikini, alzando su voz entre el viento ensordecedor "¡Ya están aquí! ¡Deprisa, toca las campanas!"

La joven, asomada desde el campanario, asintió, y unos minutos después, el repicar de la gran campana desafió al sonido del viento, luchando cada uno por adquirir el protagonismo.

Bikini se dirigió de nuevo hacia la entrada del Templo Hazakura, y en aquel instante, la tenue luz que había iluminado el horizonte se había extendido. Unas mujeres ataviadas con kimonos caminaban a modo de procesión por la nieve, como si la ventisca no fuera impedimento para seguir adelante. Las mujeres de los laterales llevaban consigo estandartes, y en sus telas se apreciaba el bordado de un magatama. El estandarte del centro, al que parecían seguir toda la procesión, llevaba el blasón de la maestra de la canalización Kurain.

Cuando el grupo estuvo lo bastante cerca de la puerta como para distinguir la figura de Bikini, las mujeres pararon, y las que llevaban los estandartes los clavaron en la nieve. Una de las hermanas se adelantó, para aproximarse a la sacerdotisa.

"Buenas noches, sacerdotisa Bikini" esta se inclinó levemente, en señal de saludo. Bikini la imitó "Gracias por acogernos entre ustedes esta noche"

"Oh, no. Es un honor" respondió Bikini. Se apartó y extendió su camino para señalar el camino hacia el interior del templo "Pasad. Estaréis cansadas, y seguramente os apetece tomar un té caliente"

"No hay tiempo" la amigable expresión de la mujer se tornó seria "Es mejor empezar de una vez, ¿está todo predispuesto ya?"

Bikini parpadeó varias veces "Sí, sí. Está todo dispuesto"

"Entonces, no perdamos más tiempo" se volvió, para mirar a las hermanas "Dejad paso a Maya La Mística" hizo un gesto para que estas se apartaran.

Las mujeres obedecieron, autómatas. Una fila de monjas se había formado a cada lado de una figura central vestida con un traje ceremonial y una capucha que le cubría los hombros y el rostro. Bikini fruncía el ceño, mientras intentaba recordar las facciones de la muchacha que, años atrás, había conocido en el fatídico día en el que Misty Fey, la difunta y actual Maestra Kurain, había sido asesinada. Cerró los ojos, dedicándole un segundo a su memoria, por aquella mujer bondadosa que había querido a sus hijas tantísimo como para morir por una de ellas. Y supo que, después de mirar a Maya, que su sacrificio no había sido en vano.

La muchacha se acercó lentamente hacia Bikini. Cuando se colocó delante de ella, la médium bajo su capucha para dejar al descubierto su rostro. La mujer la observó con detenimiento, y se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente en ella a la última vez que la vio. Tal vez, pensó Bikini, era su aura. El aura que había visto años atrás irradiaba felicidad, amor… En ese instante, aquella aura tan luminosa estaba manchada de oscuridad, herida por algún mal que la ha llevado a perder aquel brillo tan majestuoso que refrescaba las almas de las personas que habían tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a ella.

Maya sonrió débilmente. "Me alegro de volver a verla, sacerdotisa"

"Lo mismo digo, Maya La Mística" asintió la mujer "Estás bellísima, querida" comentó después, sincera. La muchacha parecía muchísimo más alta, y sus rasgos habían dejado atrás la redondez infantil. Llevaba el pelo recogido, sin los adornos que habría llevado en el pasado. "Ya estás hecha toda una mujer"

"Estoy de acuerdo" Una suave voz apareció de entre la oscuridad. Maya se volvió hacia ella. Iris sonría, feliz, con un brillo en su mirada que resultaba conmovedor.

"¿Iris?" La médium abrió los ojos en su totalidad "¿Tú no…?"

"¿… estabas en la cárcel?" continuó Iris, sonriente "Cumplí dos años de mi condena en aquel horrible lugar. Pedí el arresto domiciliario, y me lo concedieron. Ansiaba volver de nuevo al templo para ayudar a la sacerdotisa Bikini. No puedo salir del Templo Hazakura hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, pero es mucho mejor estar aquí que en otro sitio"

Maya se le quedó mirando, con una extraña mirada. Unos segundos después, se alejaba de ella. "Es hora de empezar. Vayamos al Templo Interior" Le dio la espalda, y se encaminó por el camino de tierra hacia el Puente Oscuro. Las hermanas la siguieron, desterrando los estandartes.

Iris se sorprendió ante el repentino cambio de humor de Maya. Lanzó una mirada confusa a Bikini, y esta se encogió de hombros, sin saber que decir para excusar la actitud de la joven.

Siguieron a la procesión, liderada por una Maya decidida e imperturbable.

* * *

Maya no era tan imperturbable como intentaba aparentar. Esa noche se sentía débil y vulnerable, y no sabía si sería capaz de afrontar lo que le esperaba. Sabía que su vida podía correr peligro si no se mostraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar el ritual que llevaría a cabo en la Caverna Sagrada, y sabía que la causa de aquella repentina flaqueza era por lo recuerdos que aquel lugar le inspiraban en su corazón. La mirada cargada de odio de Dahlia Hawthorne, la imagen de cómo está era apuñalada por detrás y el baño de sangre que vino a continuación todavía la atormentaba en sus peores pesadillas. Pero lo peor fue cuando el Puente Oscuro apareció ante sus ojos, provocandole un nudo en el estómago.

Phoenix. Recordó como él había intentado cruzar aquel puente mientras este era consumido por las llamas, con el único fin de rescatarla, de saber si ella se encontraba bien. Aquella acción casi le había costado la vida, y ella siempre se lo había reprochado, pero en el fondo siempre le agradecería aquella muestra de preocupación por parte suya hacia ella.

Mientras las hermanas cruzaban poco a poco el puente reformado, ella se había quedado atrás, contemplando el río que corría con vertiginosa velocidad bajo sus pies. Su corazón se revolvió, y, sin que ella pudiese evitarlo, unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, que rápidamente se limpió con la manga de su traje. Respiró hondo, y, esperando que nadie la hubiese visto llorar, siguió a las monjas por el puente.

Una vez allí, la sacerdotisa Bikini le abrió con cuidado la puerta del Templo Interior. Maya traspasó el umbral, y solo Maritsa entró en la estancia con ella, incluida Bikini e Iris, que ayudarían en el ritual. Las demás se quedaron por fuera, cruzando los dedos.

El interior del pequeño templo era tal y como Maya recordaba. La cómoda situada en un lateral de la habitación, y, en el lado opuesto, se ubicaba el pequeño altar dedicado a la Maestra Kurain. La médium observó la figura de su madre en el pergamino, y el blasón característico que adornaba la parte superior. Las cuatro se arrodillaron en el suelo, y rezaron por el alma de la Maestra Kurain, y por el alma de la próxima que ocuparía su cargo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Bikini procedió a abrir la puerta de la Caverna Sagrada. Maya tragó saliva, después de introducir uno de sus pies en el suelo helado del interior. El frío era aún más intenso allí, y aunque ya había experimentado aquella sensación de hielo en su piel las anteriores veces, nunca con aquella intensidad que le produjo escalofríos.

Bajaron en silencio y con precaución por un camino que las condujo hasta la parte más profunda del templo, y en donde se asentaba la caverna en cuestión. Maya sintió que el aire se enfriaba un poco más, mientras paseaba con detenimiento su mirada por la pared de piedra congelada y por las estalactitas del techo. El sonido de un chorro de agua cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo de piedra helada inundó sus oídos. Se encontró cara a cara con aquella fuente de hielo líquido, que formaba una pequeña alberca natural a sus pies y que salía de la caverna a través de unas pequeñas grietas de la pared. Según algunas leyendas, el agua procedente de aquella cascada era sagrada, y por esa condición sobrenatural, no podía congelarse, y una vez que fluía fuera de la caverna, ésta dejaba de serlo. El agua que descorría por el suelo tenía un brillo mágico e impecable. Había otra cascada mucho más pequeña al otro extremo de la cueva, pero que no poseía las mismas características que la de mayor tamaño, y por esta razón se utilizaba para los cursos especiales de los alumnos.

"¿Preparada?" preguntó Iris a Maya, a la vez que esta miraba la cascada meditabunda, después de que Bikini encendiera las lamparitas de la caverna, iluminándola casi por completo.

La médium se deshizo de su traje, quedándose completamente desnuda y descalza sobre el piedra mojada. Por norma general, las maestras debían exponer todo su cuerpo a las aguas sagradas de la caverna, sin ningún tipo de tela que pudiera impedir el contacto con el agua. Se quitó el recogido de su pelo, dejándolo caer, suave y sedoso, sobre su cuerpo desnudo, cubriendo parte de su pecho y espalda. Maritsa coloco alrededor de su cuello el talismán de la Maestra Kurain, con los ojos cerrados, mientras recitaba una oración.

"Ami Fey, posa tu mirada sobre esta joven sucesora tuya, y apórtale tu fuego interior…"

Unos minutos después, Maya procedió a introducirse debajo de la cascada de agua helada. El primer roce de su piel con el agua fue casi insoportable. Jadeó y se echó hacia atrás instintivamente. No podría hacerlo, sentía que no sería capaz de soportarlo. Cerró los ojos, e inspiró y exhalo aire una y otra vez. Intentó introducir primero uno de sus brazos, luego una pierna y después la otra, y por último, sus hombros. Gimió, y tuvo que reprimir el salvaje impulso de salir de allí. Aquello era una tortura cruel.

Junto sus dientes, y se sentó en la piedra predispuesta debajo de la cascada. Dobló sus rodillas, se sentó sobre sus piernas, y junto sus manos. Luego, tras acostumbrarse ligeramente a la temperatura del agua, comenzó a cantar. Su voz era débil y susurrante en un principio, pero fue haciéndose más audible a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Cantaba un poema escrito por Ami Fey, acción imprescindible para el ritual que se estaba llevando a cabo. Eran versos escritos en japonés, pero que Maya entendía perfectamente. Cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar por el sonido de su propia voz, tratando de no pensar en el agua helada que caía sobre sus hombros.

Oyó el chirrido que emitía la puerta de la Caverna Sagrada al cerrarse, y Maya supo en aquel instante que se había quedado sola en su interior. Siguió cantando, repitiendo una y otra vez las estrofas del poema, al mismo tiempo que se hacía a la idea de que tenía que permanecer así hasta que amaneciera.

Ya había hecho esto antes, se decía a sí a misma, pero estaba claro que aquella ocasión era muy distinta a la anterior. Recordaba con detalle el calor que le había proporcionado el simple apretón de aquella mano sobre la suya, y la manera con la que aquellos ojos azules habían vencido de manera casi insultante a aquel demonio de hielo que insistía en hacerla formar parte de ese escenario glacial, envolviéndola en un manto de frialdad que no estaba segura si sería capaz de romper.

Sí, aquella era ocasión era muy diferente. Se veía sola, vulnerable y expuesta a cualquier mal. No gozaba de la protección de aquella persona que creía como invencible. ¿Dónde estaba? Podía sentir como el demonio danzaba alrededor de ella, consciente de que había ganado la batalla por fin. Repentinamente, la debilidad tomó posesión de su cuerpo, primero con una sensación de pesadez, como si no pudiese aguantar el peso de su propio cuerpo, y después mareo. Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, y un dolor punzante en sus sienes la hizo gemir de dolor varias veces.

Sacudió su cabeza. No, no y no, se decía. No podía rendirse ahora que había llegado hasta allí. Maya pensó en todos los duros meses de entrenamiento que había pasado, todas las noches a la intemperie meditando a pesar de la lluvia y el frío... Pensó en su madre. Aquella mujer le inspiraba fuerzas para hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Le pidió que le aportara las fuerzas necesarias para superar aquella prueba.

Pero el demonio de hielo no apartaba su mirada de ella. Era capaz de oír su irritante risa zumbando alrededor de ella.

La noche transcurría, y Maya continuaba cantando, aunque su voz cada vez era menos audible. Le faltaba la respiración. Se apoyo en la roca que había a su lado, débil. Sentía como si su alma gritara de inmenso dolor, y quisiera alejarse de su cuerpo. Se levantó de aquella roca, a duras penas, y consiguió avanzar fuera de la cascada. Necesitaba pedir ayuda.

Se cayó pesadamente en el suelo y gimió de dolor. Vio a través de sus mechones de pelo mojados la salida de la Caverna. Tenía que llegar hasta allí, como sea.

"Maya La Mística..."

La médium alzó su rostro, llena de horror. Era la voz maliciosa del demonio, tan real, tan cerca de su oído.

Se encontró con una figura en sombras flotando, fijando en ella una mirada de ojos demoníacos que parecían contener en su interior el mismísimo fuego del infierno. Una cabellera roja coronaba aquel manto de sombras. Le dedicó una sonrisa cruel a Maya.

"Niña imbécil... ¿En serio creías que podías escapar de mi?" Aquella voz salió de algún lugar, rebotando en las paredes de la caverna y dejando eco a su paso "¿EN SERIO LO CREÍAS?" la voz susurrante se convirtió en un chillido ensordecedor. Maya gritó, horrorizada. Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo ya no le respondía. La voz rió sin control, provocando que las paredes volvieran retumbar.

"Tú..." dijo, sin mirar a la sombra directamente a los ojos, con un temblor imposible de esconder "No me das miedo. Ya no existes. Eres... Estás muerta"

La expresión de la sombra se tornó más divertida. Sus ojos inhumanos le dirigieron una mirada de burla, que daba entender lo bien que se lo estaba pasando.

"¿Y tú no?"

Maya abrió los ojos de par en par. Sintió un cosquilleó a lo largo de su cuerpo. Gritó, horrorizada, al ver como su cuerpo comenzaba a desparecer bajo un manto de tinieblas que la tragaban poco a poco, sin compasión.

Y hasta el último instante, hasta que las sombras la tragaron por completo y no vio más que oscuridad, no paró de oír las carcajadas de la sombra demoníaca.

* * *

"¿Sigue inconsciente?"

Aquella voz, de procedencia desconocida, despertó a Maya de un sueño profundo, del que le era difícil recordar algo. La oscuridad era lo único que era capaz de rememorar. Sus párpados le pesaban, al igual que su cuerpo. Intentaba prestar atención a lo que tenía a su alrededor, pero sus sentidos estaban apagados, como si no hubiesen sido utilizados durante mucho tiempo.

"Me temo que sí. Sólo respira"

Otra voz hizo acto de presencia, y al igual que la anterior, sonaba lejana, como si esta no estuviese en realidad ahí. Poco a poco, una luz se filtraba a través de sus párpados, espantando a la oscuridad, y sus oídos fueron capaces de captar sonidos más cercanos, como pasos o el sonido de una puerta al abrirse. Movió sus dedos… oh sí, aquella sensación era agradable, luego sus dedos de los pies...

"¡Doctor, se está moviendo!" Maya fue capaz de distinguir la misma voz de antes, pero aún mucho más fuerte, casi ensordecedora. Gimió débilmente.

"Maya" La voz grave que había escuchado desde un principio parecía llamarla, casi con dulzura. "Maya… abre los ojos"

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. La luz la hirió, y volvió nuevamente a cerrarlos. No soporto estar de nuevo a oscuras, por lo que volvió a abrirlos, despacio, de forma que la luz no la maltratara. Un rostro amigable se dejó ver ante sus desorientadas pupilas.

"Hola, Maya. ¿Has dormido bien?"

Maya abrió la boca para decir algo, pero estaba completamente seca.

El hombre asentía mientras la observaba. Pareció entender lo que le pasaba "Enfermera, traiga algo de agua"

La mujer le tendió a Maya un vaso de agua, y esta la bebió con avidez.

"¿Mejor así?" preguntó el hombre, sonriente. "Ahora pruebe a hablar"

"¿D-dónde estoy?" Fue solo un hilillo de voz, pero se sintió mucho mejor después de haberlo dicho.

"En la Clínica Hotti. Ha estado ingresada toda la noche"

"¿Por qué?" Esta vez su voz sonó más clara y firme.

"¿No recuerda nada de nada?"

Maya negó con la cabeza. Tal vez si se esforzaba un poco recordaría algo, pero no estaba en condiciones como para hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo, aunque este fuese mínimo.

"Tenemos entendido que estuvo llevando a cabo un ritual que consistía en estar bajo una cascada de agua helada y…"

Maya dejó de escucharle. Lo recordó todo de golpe, como si el mazo del mismísimo juez le hubiese atizado en la cabeza con energía. El curso especial, la mortífera sensación de frío, el intenso dolor de cabeza, y... aquella sombra que la devoraba. Tembló de horror solo de pensarlo. ¿Que habría sido eso?, pensó. ¿Pasó... eso realmente, o no era más que un delirio o un sueño? Nunca lo sabría.

"… Parecía estar enferma antes de realizar tal actividad. Su cuerpo no pudo soportar el sobreesfuerzo, y como consecuencia, se desmayó"

"¿Dónde está Pearly?" Sintió una opresión en el pecho al acordarse de su prima pequeña. "¿Está bien?"

El doctor alzó una ceja "Si, si… estuvo toda la noche con usted, pero ya se la han llevado de vuelta a casa hace un media hora o así, contra su voluntad… parecía muy decidida a quedarse con usted todo el tiempo que hiciera falta"

Maya suspiró, aliviada.

"La sacerdotisa estuvo aquí también, pero tuvo que marcharse a dejar a la niña en casa para que descansara"

"Oh, comprendo" murmuró, agotada. De repente, su estómago emitió un sonido similar al gruñido de un animal. En aquel instante, fue consciente del hambre que tenía.

"Tranquila. Podrá comer todo lo que quiera" rió el doctor. Acercó una de sus manos a la frente de Maya "Mmmmm…" masculló, pensativo "Tiene algo de fiebre aún, ¿cómo se encuentra?"

"Pues… la verdad… estoy bastante bien"

"¿Dolor de cabeza?"

Maya negó con la cabeza

"¿Dolor en el pecho? ¿Dificultad a la hora de respirar?"

"No, no… Lo que si estoy un poco cansada, a pesar de haber dormido tantísimo. Y también tengo frío…"

"Abríguese y descanse, entonces" el doctor se pasó una mano por la barbilla "Podemos darle el alta mañana mismo. Parece estar bastante bien"

"Gracias, doctor. Me alegra oír eso"

"Es mi trabajo" el hombre sonrió, feliz "Me pasaré en una hora o así para ver cómo se encuentra" se dirigió a la puerta, pero se volvió tras sus pasos "Casi mi olvido. Hay alguien esperándole en recepción. Le diré que suba, con su permiso, claro está"

"¿Quién es?" Refunfuñó Maya, con ganas de acomodarse en la cama y dormir como si no hubiese mañana.

"No recuerdo su nombre, pero es un muchacho. No le hemos dejado pasar porque al parecer no es pariente suyo, pero se ha quedado toda la noche en los asientos de la recepción. Si le soy sincero, es un joven un poco extraño. Parece un vagabundo, y la gente empieza a incomodarse un poco con su presencia. Como comprenderá, no ha sido nada fácil echarle…"

El corazón de Maya se revolvió en su pecho con tanta violencia que podría habérsele salido por la boca. No, no podía ser, se dijo. ¿Cómo iba a saber él que se encontraba en el hospital? ¿Tal vez Pearl le llamó? Era lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que había estado inconsciente casi un día entero. Un miedo irracional comenzó a aflorar en su interior. Una parte de ella se moría de ganas por volver a verlo, abrazarle, y decirle lo mucho que le había echado de menos, pero, por otro lado, no quería volver a encontrarse con él, y menos en aquellas condiciones.

"Yo… em…"

"Le puedo decir que se vaya, si es lo que quiere"

"¡NO!" exclamó Maya, casi histérica "D-dígale que suba, si no es mucha molestia" añadió, con calma. Él asintió, desconcertado, y se adentró en el pasillo, fuera de la habitación.

* * *

"¿Maya?"

La inconfundible voz de Phoenix la sobresaltó mientras intentaba apaciguar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Respiró hondo, antes de posar sus ojos sobre el joven que se asomaba a través de la puerta de su habitación. Este sonrió, nervioso.

"¿Se puede?"

Maya asintió, sin decir ni una palabra. Le miro de hito en hito, preguntándose si ese hombre realmente era el Phoenix que ella conocía. Su vestimenta era la de siempre, o, al menos, la que frecuentaba llevar después de entregar su distintivo: Sandalias desgastados, chándal de color negro junto con una chaqueta azul marina con rayas de un tono más claro a los lados. La médium no pudo quitarle la vista de encima a aquel ridículo gorro que llevaba, que tenía bordado en uno de sus laterales la palabra "PaPa".

Phoenix carraspeó, y se sentó en el asiento al lado de la cama de Maya.

"¿C-cómo te encuentras?" preguntó "Veo que tienes buena cara…"

"Estoy bien. No te preocupes…" No quiso hacer contacto visual, así que posó su mirada en su sabanas, que toqueteaba con nerviosismo "El doctor me ha dicho que solo tengo un poco de fiebre, pero que seguramente estaré mucho mejor para mañana"

"Eso es fantástico. Me alegro mucho"

Maya asintió, mientras buscaba las palabras exactas para aquella situación. Quería mostrarse distante con él, hacerle ver lo disgustaba que estaba con el hecho de no haber recibido noticias suyas durante casi dos años, pero le era tan difícil. La añoranza había sido su peor enemiga durante aquel período de tiempo, y en ese instante en el que el destino le había brindado la oportunidad de reencontrarse con Phoenix, su orgullo era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?" Quiso hacer tiempo con preguntas, antes de que la situación desembocara en lo que más temía.

Phoenix suspiró "Pearl me llamó alarmada, diciéndome que te habías desmayado y que estabas en este hospital. Vine lo más rápido que pude, y me encontré en recepción con la sacerdotisa Bikini, Pearls y a una tal Marista La Mística…" El joven frunció el ceño al mencionar esta última.

"¿Marista estuvo aquí?" Maya temía que aquella mujer se comportara de manera desagradable con Phoenix. La expresión de este confirmó sus sospechas.

"Sí, y sinceramente no me gustaría reencontrarme con ella jamás" suspiró él, con cansancio "Al parecer, no le caigo bien por alguna razón, ya que hizo todo lo posible para que los médicos no me permitieran entrar a verte"

Será bruja, pensó Maya, con rabia.

"Discúlpala" se encogió de hombros "Suele comportarse así con la gente de ciudad. Además…" dirigió una fugaz mirada de arriba abajo a Phoenix, pero no continuó. Este sonrió, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

"Lo sé… mis pintas no ayudan a la hora de que la gente confié en mí" afirmó, con cierta amargura.

Un silencio incómodo. Maya tragó saliva, mientras apartaba la vista lejos de él. Aquella situación parecía poner sus nervios a prueba. Su corazón no dejaba de palpitar con intensidad, y sentía la mirada de Phoenix sobre ella.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

Maya volvió su cabeza, atraída por la repentina pregunta.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Phoenix la observaba con dureza. La misma mirada que solía utilizar en el tribunal mientras interrogaba a un obstinado testigo.

"Te sentías débil antes de realizar el ritual de la cascada" explicó el joven, recitando las mismas palabras que el doctor le había trasmitido "Y, aun así, lo llevaste a cabo. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Podías haber acabado muy mal, Maya"

La médium no se creía lo que estaba oyendo "¡Oye!" exclamó, atónita "¿Has venido hasta aquí para ver cómo estoy o simplemente para recordarme lo estúpida que fui?"

"Me preocupo por ti, eso es todo" se defendió él "Y tampoco pienso que seas estúpida"

"Oh, ahora lo entiendo" soltó Maya, después de quedarse en silencio durante un breve instante.

Phoenix le lanzó una mirada confusa.

"Al parecer" comenzó ella, con un tono de reproche en su voz "Sólo eres capaz de preocuparte por mí cuando estoy al borde de la muerte" Aquellas palabras vinieron cargadas de un dolor palpable, que provocaron en Phoenix una profunda conmoción, pero no contestó y se limitó a mirarla fijamente.

"Ni-… Phoenix" se corrigió, con cierto esfuerzo. "¿Cómo crees que me siento ahora, al verte aquí conmigo después de tanto tiempo? No he recibido ni una sola llamada tuya desde el momento en el que nos despedimos, y de repente, cuando mi vida está en juego, resurges de la nada y actúas como si nunca nos hubiésemos separado…" terminó con un sollozo ahogado. Phoenix sintió que su corazón se partía en dos.

"Tienes razón" susurró él, cabizbajo "Verás… "titubeó un instante antes de decir: "Algo me ha impedido llamarte"

Maya le miró, interrogante. "Espero que no sea porque te hayas negado a pagar una factura de teléfono…" añadió, medio en broma medio en serio.

Phoenix sonrió "No, no tiene nada que ver con el dinero. Fue más bien por… miedo"

"¿Miedo?" repitió la médium, sin comprender.

"Miedo a que todo hubiese cambiado entre nosotros" explicó "Miedo a… sentir que no eras la misma conmigo, que nuestra relación se hubiese enfriado por todo lo ocurrido. Supuse que estabas demasiado ocupada como para perder el tiempo en escuchar la vida de un tipo como yo"

Maya no podía creerse lo que acababa de oír "¿Por qué… pensaste eso?"

Phoenix sonrió "En cierto modo, tenía razón, ¿verdad? Tu silencio durante el último año y medio me ha bastado para sacar esa conclusión"

Maya apartó su mirada, sin saber qué decir.

"¿Tenías tú problemas para pagar la factura del teléfono, Maya?" contraatacó Phoenix, impasible.

"En absoluto" contestó ella, seca "Supongo que yo también tenía miedo. Miedo de ver cómo perdías el interés por mí…" Tragó saliva. Lo había soltado. "Fui una egoísta" moqueó un poco antes de decir: "Lo siento"

Phoenix sonrió dulcemente. Le acarició la mejilla con ternura y le dedicó una mirada llena de compresión "Yo también fui un egoísta… Me centré en mis sentimientos demasiado y no tuve en cuenta los tuyos. Perdóname"

Maya sacudió la cabeza. Se levantó un poco, y se enganchó en el cuello de Phoenix. Él le devolvió el abrazo, casi con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Te eché tanto de menos… Nick" sollozó ella, humedeciendo la chaqueta del joven.

"Yo también, Maya"

"La próxima vez, hablaremos de nuestras sentimientos uno con el otro, para que no haya malentendidos" susurró Maya

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo" concluyó Phoenix, en un susurro

Maya sonrió, con una mirada que derrochaba amor, y Phoenix supo que no olvidaría jamás esa mirada de ojos marrones henchidos de ternura. La ausencia de Maya le había producido una mella en su corazón, y la idea de volver a separarse de ella le resultaba absurda y a la vez dolorosa. Estaba dispuesto a enmendar su error de cualquier forma, aunque tuviese que gastar cada centavo de su cartera en una cantidad desmesurada de hamburguesas extra-grandes, sólo con tal de volver a verla sonreír de esa forma. La aprisionó con más fuerza entre sus dos brazos, riéndose de sí mismo ante tales pensamientos.

Por otra parte, Maya no sabía cómo se sentía en aquel momento. Durante el último año, se había obligado a sí misma a encerrar sus sentimientos hacia Phoenix en un ataúd y a enterrarlos, dándolos por muertos, pero, al parecer, su peculiar habilidad para atraer a los no vivos al mundo de los mortales también influenciaba su vida amorosa. Aquellos sentimientos que había "asesinado" volvían del más allá para atormentarla, reviviendolos como si los canalizara. O tal vez, en el fondo de su corazón, nunca habían muerto después de todo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Maya se encontraba muchísimo mejor. No sentía ningún tipo de malestar que le obligara a permanecer en cama, y eso la hizo muy feliz. Sonrió, mientras se estiraba perezosamente.

"¿Ya has despertado, dormilona?" Oyó la inconfundible voz de Phoenix en el otro extremo de la habitación "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

Maya se sobresaltó un poco ante la aparición de su voz, que la ayuda a despejarse del todo "¿N-Nick?" titubeó "No sabía que estabas aquí"

Se volvió hacia él, y lo encontró apoyado en la ventana con las cortinas corridas, sonriendo ampliamente, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

"Llegue hace una hora o así" respondió

"No era necesario que vinieras tan temprano" señaló Maya, observándolo fijamente

"No tengo nada que hacer por las mañanas" dijo él, con un gesto "Trabajo de noche. Así que, no me es ningún inconveniente venir"

Maya se pasaba los dedos a través de su pelo, intentando desenredarlo. "Sigues trabajo en el Borchst Bowl, ¿no?" preguntó ella, solo para asegurarse.

Phoenix se dejó caer en la silla cercana a la cama de Maya, con ojos algo soñolientos "Sí, y sigo teniendo horarios que dan dolor de cabeza" se quejó, burlón.

"Supongo que tu jefe te pagará bien" indicó Maya. No es que no recordara que el jefe de Phoenix era una mujer, ni tampoco había olvidado (por desgracia) que esa mujer en concreto era Brihanna, una bella joven rusa con la que Phoenix había empezado a salir antes de que ella partiera a Kurain. Miró de reojo a Phoenix, esperando que este la corrigiera y sacará a la luz información sobre su relación sentimental con ella.

"¿Brihanna?" preguntó, con aire divertido "No es que sea una agarrada, pero tampoco es que sea muy generosa" sonrió, meneando su cabeza "Aunque, cobró una paga extra si consigo vencer a un número considerable de rivales en un mes"

"¿Sueles conseguirlo?"

Phoenix asintió, lentamente. "Sí, suelo conseguirlo" No parecía muy orgulloso de ello. "Pero no todo el mérito es mío" sonrió, mientras dejaba que aquellas palabras flotaran en el aire, con cierto misterio.

Maya le miraba, con curiosidad "¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó. "Es que… ¿haces trampa?" Lo dijo con un tono con el que se podía percibir su decepción.

Phoenix titubeó antes de decir "No exactamente. Tengo un poco de ayuda, nada más"

"¿Ayuda de qué tipo?" insistió Maya. Aquello la desconcertaba un poco.

Phoenix suspiró, mientras se pasaba una mano por su ridículo gorro de lana "Es Trucy la que me ayuda a ganar algunas de mis partidas"

Ahora sí que estaba del todo confusa.

"¿T-Trucy?" preguntó, con sorpresa. La imagen de la sonriente niña de ocho años vino a su mente. ¿Cómo es que no se había acordado de ella?, se preguntó. Se dijo a sí misma que le preguntaría a Phoenix por ella más tarde.

Sacudió su cabeza, para retomar el tema de conversación."¿Me estás diciendo que llevas a tu hija de diez años a jugar al póquer?"

"No es lo que parece" se apresuró a decir Phoenix "No suelo llevarme a Trucy conmigo cuando voy a trabajar. La Sra. Murdock se ofrece a cuidarla cuando tengo turno en el trabajo, pero hay ocasiones en las que ella no puede encargarse de ella, y no me parece bien dejarla sola en la oficina…"

"Vale, eso lo entiendo" siguió Maya, sin suavizar su expresión "Lo que no llego a entender del todo es porque la utilizas para ganar tus partidas. Es decir… ¡Enseñarle a hacer trampas!"

"¡Nunca le enseñe a hacer nada parecido!" se defendió Phoenix. Exhaló aire, intentando tranquilizarse "Trucy… es una niña muy inteligente. La primera vez que la lleve a al restaurante, quiso quedarse conmigo durante la partida que tenía para ese día. Me negué, pero, de algún modo, siempre consigue persuadirme. Durante el transcurso de la partida, Trucy me susurraba información sobre mi contrincante, sobre todo en los momentos de mayor tensión" Hizo una pausa, antes de continuar "Era como si fuera capaz de leer más allá de la cara de póquer de aquel tipo. Cualquier movimiento que indicara nerviosismo, ella lo percibía, por mucho que él intentara mostrarse impasible. Y eso me ayudó a ganar confianza y a estar un paso más delante de mi rival. A través de las indicaciones de Trucy, podía hacerme a la idea de qué tipo de cartas guardaba en su mano"

"¿Es… eso cierto?" preguntó la médium, estupefacta

Phoenix asintió "Ella no intenta colarme cartas, ni tampoco me revela qué cartas posee mi contrincante. Sólo me dice… como se encuentra este en cualquier instante de la partida"

"¿Y eso te ayuda a ganar?"

"Es una ventaja, sí" admitió el joven "Pienso que Trucy tiene una especie de don. Ve cosas que nosotros no nos esforzamos en ver" Junto sus dos manos, con una expresión pensativa "Su padre jugaba mucho al póquer también. Tal vez este le enseñó a fijarse en ese tipo de detalles"

"Vaya…" soltó Maya, sin saber qué decir.

"Pero eso no quiere decir que yo no sepa jugar sin su ayuda" añadió, con una sonrisita.

"No lo dude ni por un instante" soltó ella, con sarcasmo, devolviéndole la sonrisa "Me gustaría que me contaras más sobre esas jugadas tuyas. Debe ser bastante interesante"

Phoenix la contempló por un instante, y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que su querida amiga había cambiado a pesar del poco tiempo que había transcurrido. No solo en su forma de ser, en donde al parecer quedo atrás la niña adolescente para dar un paso agigantado hacia la faceta de mujer adulta, sino también en su aspecto: Maya siempre había sido bella, pero al contemplarla una vez después de tanto tiempo sin verla, diría que no era bella, sino hermosa. Su largo cabello de color negro azabache se extendía suelto a largo de su cuello hasta las sábanas, en contraste con su rostro de tez pálida, teñida de un color rojo natural sobre sus pómulos. Sus ojos castaños extremadamente grandes y expresivos parecían anidar otro tipo de brillo distinto al que poseía en otro tiempo. Ahora eran agudos y sagaces, abandonando así la vitalidad y el brillo infantil del que Phoenix estaba más que acostumbrado.

Bajo su mirada un poco y advirtió, con vergüenza, que la joven había adquirido algo más de delantera. Bajó su cabeza, evitando esos pensamientos.

"S-sí" sonrió, acariciándose la parte posterior de su cuello "¿Por qué no? Supongo que debemos contarnos muchísimas cosas"

Maya se encogió de hombros, mientras se lamía el labio inferior, que notó excesivamente reseco.

"Nick… hay algo que…"

Algo no dejo que Maya terminara de hablar. Ambos oyeron unos fuertes jadeos que parecían tener su origen en un algún individuo que se encontraba de pie en la puerta de la habitación de Maya. Los dos se volvieron al mismo tiempo para ver de quién se trataba.

"Um… sí…" Un hombre encorvado de bata blanca y aspecto descuidado murmuraba algo entre dientes, mientras se rascaba distinta zonas de su cuerpo frenéticamente "Um, sí… ¿Srta. Fey?"

Maya pestañeó varias veces, mirando al hombre con fijeza. Se dio cuenta de que este llevaba una bata blanca, lo que le llevo a la conclusión de que probablemente formaba parte del personal del hospital.

"¿…Sí?" respondió

El doctor enseñó sin complejos una dentadura incompleta de dientes teñidos de un amarillo ennegrecido, mientras movía sus dedos en el aire, como si manipulara algún tipo de instrumento imaginario. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mostrando unas pupilas que la observaban de hito en hito. Un escalofrío lleno de repelús recorrió a Maya.

"Um sí…" seguía mascullando, sin apartar sus ojillos de la médium "Soy el director Hotti. Venía a ver como estaba… Um, sí"

Maya oyó una risita procedente de Phoenix. Ella le miró de reojo, intentado averiguar qué era exactamente lo que le hacía tanta gracia.

"Hola, Dr. Hotti" saludó Phoenix, como si tal cosa "Hace tiempo que no le veo… ¿Cómo le va? ¿Tiene mucho trabajo últimamente?"

El hombro posó su mirada inquisitiva en la figura del ex – abogado. Parecía algo confuso.

"Um, sí…" decía, mientras se rascaba la cabeza "Usted… me suena de algo…"

"Es normal que no me recuerde" Phoenix parecía estar pasándoselo en grande "Pero estoy seguro de que recuerda a Franziska Von Karma"

Los ojillos del director volvieron a iluminarse, como una bombilla en medio de la oscuridad, y otra vez sus dedos comenzaron a danzar en el aire.

"Oh, sí… la mujer del látigo… la recuerda perfectamente, sí… "El hombre comenzó a rebuscar en su bolsillo, y saco una fotografía. La sostuvo con total devoción "Ah, sí. Esta foto se la saqué a escondidas cuando estaba ingresada aquí… pero me pillo en el acto. Recuerdo que me fustigo con su látigo varias veces…" Su rostro al rememorar aquello no reflejaba horror ni amargura, sino más bien un oscuro placer. Maya observó la fotografía. Sin duda, la fiscal no reaccionaría muy bien si descubriese lo que este hombre guardaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

"Oh, es…" Phoenix intentaba buscar la palabra adecuada para definir el rostro encolerizado de Franziska en la imagen sin tener que recurrir al adjetivo 'escalofriante' "…muy mona, sí" Carraspeó antes de volver a hablar "Vine a verla una vez que la ingresaron… "El doctor seguía mostrándose confuso "Traje azul, pelopincho, abogado… "Phoenix comenzó a describirse a sí mismo en el pasado, con la intención de ayudarle a recordar. Aquello pareció haber hecho efecto.

"Oh… Sí, le recuerdo" el director no se mostró tan entusiasta como lo había hecho anteriormente al recordar a la fiscal prodigio "Usted fue el que vino con unas flores para la Srta. Von Karma"

"¡No me diga…!" Maya parecía sorprendida ante tal revelación. Se preguntó el por qué no había estado ahí para ver aquella escena. ¿Phoenix con flores para Franziska? Aquello parecía de lo más surrealista.

Un ligero rubor apareció en el rostro del ex – abogado. Maya sonrió al verle de aquel modo.

"Sinceramente, le envidio, señor" dijo Hotti, con una sonrisita divertida "Se codea con mujeres muy guapas" Posó su mirada en Maya nuevamente "Um, sí… muy, muy guapas" Metió su mano en el mismo bolsillo de antes, y sacó una pequeña cámara "¿Puedo sacarle una foto, Srta. Fey? No la verá nadie, solo la tendré como recuerdo, se lo prometo…"

"¡SEÑOR!" una de las enfermeras entró en la habitación hecha una furia y con un grito que sobresaltó a todos los presentes "¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRLE QUE NO SE VAYA DE SU HABITACIÓN?"

"Oh, me han pillado…" Hotti guardó la cámara rápidamente, sonriendo "Hola, enfermera. Está usted realmente bella hoy, um, sí…"

La mujer le agarró de la muñeca, y lo arrastró hasta el pasillo "¡Hágame el favor, y deje de molestar a los pacientes!" Antes de desaparecer por la puerta, asomo su cabeza, con una expresión claramente avergonzada "Ruego que me perdonen. Ojala no les haya dado mucho la lata" Ambos negaron con la cabeza, y segundos después, se oían las quejas de Hotti por todo el pasillo de vuelta a su habitación.

Maya le dirigió una mirada a Phoenix, algo disgustada "¿Sabías desde el principio que aquel hombre no era el director, verdad?"

"Por supuesto"

"¿Y por qué no intentaste echarle o algo así?"

"¿Por qué? Es un hombre muy divertido, además de inofensivo" admitió Phoenix, con una sonrisa burlona. Maya suspiró "Oh, vamos, era una broma" rió él "Qué poco sentido del humor tenéis las mujeres…"

"¿Ahora te has vuelto un experto en mujeres?" preguntó Maya, socarrona "¿Qué ha sido del nervioso y patoso Fennie?"

"Muy divertida, Maya" masculló Phoenix, con ironía y algo molesto por la mención de su apodo de enamorado.

"Oh, hago lo mejor que puedo" dijo ella, con un guiño. Phoenix no pudo evitar reírse de la situación.

"Perdón…" se oyó una voz masculina que provenía de la puerta. Ambos volvieron a girarse hacia la puerta, por tercera vez consecutiva "¿Puedo interrumpir?" Un hombre de bata blanca y de apariencia impecable se encontraba de pie en el umbral.

"Ah, hola doctor" sonrió Maya, feliz de volver a verle. Fue consciente del gran contraste que había entre aquel doctor de amigable sonrisa con el desagradable señor que había estado parado en aquel mismo sitio hacía apenas unos minutos.

"Buenos días, Srta. Fey y Sr…"

"Wright" completó Phoenix

"Wright, sí" el doctor se adentró más en la habitación, acercándose a la cama de Maya. Se ajustó las gafas mientras observaba a la joven meticulosamente "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Genial" asintió Maya, llena de alegría "Creo que estoy lo suficientemente bien como para irme a casa"

"Es un alivio, pero para estar seguros la examinaré antes…"

Transcurrieron unos minutos antes de que por fin el doctor diera su visto bueno a Maya.

"Bueno" empezó a decir mientras se colocaba el estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello "Veo que no hay motivo para que permanezcas aquí. Le daré el alta hoy mismo"

Maya sonrió de oreja a oreja

"Pero…" siguió el médico, haciendo que las comisuras de Maya descendieran un poco "Debe permanecer en reposo durante, como mínimo, una semana. Tómeselo como unas vacaciones"

"No puedo permitirme eso…" replicó la médium, pero se vio interrumpida por la mirada severa del doctor.

"Está poniendo en riesgo su salud, Srta. Fey" se levantó de la cama de Maya "Como ya le he dicho varias veces, su cuerpo necesita descanso debido al gran esfuerzo al que se ha visto sometido durante tanto tiempo. Es sólo una semana. Puede quedarse aquí en Los Ángeles e ir a la playa y relajarse… tras eso, podrá volver al trabajo, siempre y cuando no se exceda nuevamente, y entonces todo irá bien"

Maya se quedó dubitativa durante unos instantes. Luego, asintió levemente.

"Así me gusta" Volvió la expresión amigable al rostro del médico "Cuídese, y espero no tener que verla por aquí en mucho tiempo" soltó una pequeña carcajada ante su propio chiste y se despidió en la puerta "Srta. Fey, Sr. Wright…"

"Adiós, doctor" dijo la médium, antes de desplomarse en su cama, suspirando.

"Te ayudaré a recoger tus cosas" se ofreció Phoenix, decidido.

"No es necesario. Tampoco es que tenga muchas cosas aquí…" se quitó las sábanas de encima y se levantó. Un aire fresco le entró a través de su ligera bata de hospital, y se avergonzó un tanto a que Phoenix la viera así "¿Qué hora es?" preguntó, evitando la mirada del joven.

"Las 12 del mediodía"

Maya se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa "Tal vez si me doy un poco de prisa consiga coger el tren de la una hacia Kurain. Tengo que llamar a la sacerdotisa y a Pearl…"

"Espera un momento" la interrumpió Phoenix "¿Pretendes irte a las montañas hoy mismo?"

"¿Y qué otra cosa podría hacer?" le preguntó ella, exasperada.

"El médico te ha dicho que debes descansar" respondió este, aburrido de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez "No creo que una montaña helada sea el lugar más idóneo para desconectar"

"No tengo otro lugar a donde ir" dijo Maya, mientras recogía las prendas limpias que tenía en una esquina y las guardaba en un bolso.

"Puedes… quedarte en la oficina… conmigo"

Maya se volvió hacia él, sin creerse lo que acababa de oír "¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó torpemente.

"Ya me has oído. Puedes quedarte en casa siempre que quieras. Eres más que bienvenida" Phoenix la observaba fijamente y parecía presentar cierta dificultad a la hora de mantener un contacto visual con Maya durante mucho tiempo "No puedo permitir que vuelvas a las montañas… no en tu estado actual"

"Nick…" susurró Maya, conmovida "Yo… eres muy amable, pero… no podría…"

La mirada de decepción que cruzó por el rostro de su amigo le acuchilló el alma sin piedad. Ahora que se habían reencontrado, no había mejor momento para hacer las paces, y algo dentro de ella le decía que no debía desaprovechar aquella oportunidad.

"Ah, ¿qué demonios?" Maya sacudió su cabeza, con una sonrisa "Me quedaré, Nick… Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo, de verdad" su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia a medida que hablaba.

"No hay de qué. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo" dijo Phoenix, con un gesto para restarle importancia.

"No es lo único que puedes hacer. También puedes invitarme a unas hamburguesas luego… eso me haría muy feliz"

Phoenix se le quedó mirando. "¿Lo dices en serio?"

"¿Cuándo he bromeado yo con hamburguesas, Nick?" preguntó ella, poniéndose seria, aunque se estuviera riendo por dentro.

"Pensaba que la maestra de la técnica de la canalización Kurain desearía otro tipo de exquisiteces…" La sonrisa burlona de Phoenix no se quitaba de la cara "Tal vez… ¿Sashimi?"

Le dio un ligero codazo "Cállate, viejo"

"¡Hey! ¿Qué os ha dado a todo por tratarme como un anciano? ¡Que soy un chaval todavía!"

"Eso es lo que crees tú" Maya le sacó la lengua "Venga, ayúdame a guardar las cosas, chavalote… ¡Las hamburguesas nos esperan!"

* * *

"No hace falta que vengas Pearl... Si, si que me siento mejor. No te preocupes. Nick va llevarme a comer. Ya mañana nos veremos" Maya sonrió. Phoenix era capaz de oír la voz aguda y atropellada de Pearl al otro lado "Saludos a Bikini. Dile que gracias por todo"

Phoenix le dio una palmadita en el hombro "¿Todo bien?"

Maya asintió, con una sonrisa.

Como de costumbre, los restaurantes estaban atestados de gente en el centro de la ciudad de Los Ángeles a la hora del almuerzo. Las mesas colocadas fuera de las cafeterías estaban repletas de turistas, estudiantes y hombres de traje que miraban ansiosos sus relojes de pulsera. El olor a comida inundaba las aceras, incrementando el apetito de los transeúntes que pasaban por allí, incluyendo al ex - abogado y a la médium. Phoenix y Maya fueron testigos del dúo musical que ambos estómagos se habían marcado en curiosa armonía, mientras sus ojos buscaban con creciente desesperación un lugar en concreto.

"¡Por fin!" exclamó Maya, después de divisar un poco más allá su restaurante favorito.

_Las hamburguesas de Billy Joe_ seguía conservando el aspecto que la joven había tenido en mente durante todo el camino. Un pequeño local ubicado entre una pizzería y una oficina de correos, a donde Maya y Phoenix solían frecuentar antes de que este último perdiera su distintivo. Un cartel de grandes dimensiones en el que se dibujaba una enorme hamburguesa jugosa seguida del nombre del restaurante se colocaba en su fachada, por encima de la puerta, abierta de par en par. Ambos no dijeron ni una palabra mientras cruzaban la entrada hasta el interior.

Maya sintió un repentino ramalazo de nostalgia al pasear sus ojos alrededor del local, consciente de que cada cosa se encontraba en su sitio de siempre. Había bastante gente, degustando todo tipo de combinados de hamburguesa. Maya no tuvo tiempo de relamerse antes de darse cuenta de que su sitio favorito estaba libre. Cogió a Phoenix por la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta el fondo del espacio. Se acomodó en el asiento de cuero rojo, mientras que su amigo se colocaba delante de ella. Les separaba una mesa de madera, en donde estaba dispuesto el menú y un puñado de servilletas de una capa con el nombre de la hamburguesería grabado en ellas. La médium giró su cabeza, para ver el paisaje urbano que se extendía detrás del cristal de la ventana, a pesar de lo poco interesante que era.

"Hace mucho que no vengo por aquí" comentó Phoenix, siguiendo la mirada de Maya hasta el exterior

"¿Por qué no?" Quiso saber ella, mientras abría el menú y le echaba un vistazo, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pedir.

"Principalmente porque eras tú la que me obligaba a venir aquí" respondió el joven, poniéndole un tono a su voz que hacía la respuesta de lo más obvia "Prefiero un buen sándwich de pollo a la plancha antes que una grasienta hamburguesa" admitió, mirando la parte de atrás de la carta que la médium ojeaba.

La muchacha miró por encima del menú a Phoenix, con una ceja alzada "¿Y después no entiendes por qué te llaman viejo?" alzó un dedo índice y lo coloco en la nariz de su amigo "No te preocupes, ya le diré yo al camarero que te traiga el menú para la tercera edad. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Estará Joe…?"

Maya se irguió en su asiento, y miró más allá de Phoenix hacia donde se alzaba el mostrador, ubicado cerca de la puerta que dirigía a la cocina. Vio a un muchacho apoyado en la mesa de la caja registradora, que vestía vaqueros y una camisa roja de manga corta, charlando con un entusiasmo mal disimulado con la chica que trabaja detrás del mostrador, que parecía mostrarse indiferente a lo que este le decía. Maya sonrió, y levantó un brazo con intención de llamar su atención.

"¡JOE, JOOOOOOOOOOE!" gritaba, mientras sacudía su brazo de un lado a otro. Todas las miradas se centraron en Maya, y Phoenix sintió unas súbitas ganas de esconderse debajo de la mesa.

El chico se volvió, y observó a Maya con una expresión que reflejaba confusión. Phoenix distinguió el momento exacto en el que este fue consciente de quién le saludaba.

"¡MAYA!" exclamó, feliz. Se movía rápidamente hasta la puerta que daba a la cocina. Se asomó un momento en su interior "¡Papá, Maya está aquí!" gritó.

Phoenix alzó sus dos cejas, asombrado. Sabía que Maya era famosa entre el personal de la hamburguesería, pero no tenía ni idea del cariño que estos le profesaban.

Un hombre con poco pelo en la cabeza, pero de exuberante bigote salía de la a simple vista caldeada cocina, con un paño entre sus manos y alguna que otra mancha de grasa en su camiseta blanca. Se dirigía a la mesa de la médium junto con su hijo, ambos sonrientes.

"¡Pero dónde ha estado metida mi clienta favorita!" exclamó el hombre, refiriéndose a Maya.

"¡Hola, Billy!" saludó Maya, mientras juntaba sus dos manos "¿Cómo le va? ¿Sigue en pie eso de ser su próxima modelo de hamburguesas? No lo he olvidado" preguntó, con una risita.

Phoenix se le quedó mirando, pestañeando. ¿Modelo? ¿Hamburguesas? ¿Podían tener esas dos palabras relación alguna?

El hombre soltó una carcajada ruidosa. "¡Clarísimo que sí, encanto! Posas un día para nosotros, y tu cara saldrá en todos nuestros menús de comida" Ambos se rieron.

Phoenix los miró a ambos con cautela, esperando que aquello no fuera más que una broma. Fue en ese instante cuando Billy posó sus ojos azules en la figura de Phoenix.

"¿Y dónde te dejaste al chico del traje azul chillón?" indagó, haciendo bailar su bigote sobre su rostro.

"En realidad" dijo Phoenix, hablando por fin "Yo soy el chico del traje azul chillón" se señaló a sí mismo. Billy entrecerró los ojos, examinándole mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.

"¿En serio? Podía haber jurado que aquel muchacho era mucho más joven" admitió, riéndose "¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Treinta?"

"Tengo 27 años" masculló Phoenix, irritado. En realidad tenía 28, pero no pensaba decírselo.

El cocinero le dio una palmadita en la espalda "Eh, que era una broma, Félix… ¿Ese era tu nombre, no?"

Genial, pensó. Aquel hombre se acababa de ganar su odio a pulso.

Maya se rió "No, no… Es Phoenix, Billy. Puedes llamarlo Nick si quieres"

"Jo, Jo, Jo" El cuerpo de Billy tembló como una gelatina al reírse de aquella forma. Le dio un codazo a Phoenix "Tienes suerte de tener a esta chica tan mona como novia, ¿no te parece?"

Phoenix se vio en un apuro "P-pero si no yo…"

"¡Joe! Apunta lo que van a pedir estos dos tortolitos, ¿quieres? Voy a la cocina antes de que se me queme algo"

"Vale, papá" El chico deslizó de su oreja un bolígrafo, y sacó su bloc de notas del bolsillo "¿Lo de siempre Maya?" preguntó Joe, con una sonrisa encantadora. Maya asintió.

"Yo quiero el menú número 4, por favor" dijo Phoenix, para hacerse notar. Joe asentía mientras garabateaba los pedidos en una hoja de su bloc. "Esperen un poco, y se los traigo"

Ambos asintieron, y vieron como Joe se alejaba de su mesa hasta la cocina. Phoenix suspiró, dejándose caer en la mesa.

"Vaya espectáculo" masculló, paseando su mirada a su alrededor para ver como todos los clientes volvían nuevamente a centrarse en sus almuerzos.

"Son gente muy simpática, ¿no crees?" Maya rascaba la madera de la mesa con una de sus uñas "No se han olvidado de nosotros"

"Nadie es capaz de olvidar a una adolescente con un moño adicta a la comida basura con un abogado de traje azul chillón con el pelo de punta"

"Oh, cierto. Somos inolvidables" dijo, sonriente. "Pero ahora nos conocerán como la alegre y hermosa joven de ropas japonesas con el viejo vagabundo del sombrero de lana"

"Realmente, me gustaría pasar desapercibido por una vez en mi vida" admitió Phoenix, acomodándose en su asiento.

Los pantalones de Phoenix comenzaron a vibrar, sobresaltándolo. Un arcaico politono comenzó a sonar con insistencia como el ex – abogado metía su mano en el bolsillo. Unos segundos después, Phoenix tenía en su poder un grueso teléfono móvil con una pequeña antena en el extremo superior y un trozo de cinta adhesiva manteniendo la tapa trasera en su sitio. Maya sonrío, sin saber por qué.

"¿Sí?" dijo, descolgando la llamada entrante "Oh, Trucy, cariño, eres tú" Sus ojos azules se iluminaron, y si Phoenix hubiera tenido cola, Maya estaba segurísima de que la menearía de un lado a otro como si de un perro se tratase "Te llamé esta mañana, pero no me lo cogiste… ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Los otros niños se portan bien contigo?" Maya puso sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyó su barbilla en las manos, mientras escuchaba con atención "¿Quién es Casey? ¿Es una nueva amiga tuya?... Ah, que es un chico… ¿Y no tienes algún amiga allí?... Oh, vamos, Trucy, seguro que habrá alguna chica simpática... ¡Eh! ¡Ese lenguaje! ¿Dónde has aprendido a decir eso? Ese insulto es muy feo, Trucy… ¡¿DE MÍ?! ¡Yo nunca he dicho nada parecido!... Vale, lo reconozco, aquella mujer del supermercado me saco un poco de mis casillas, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que repetir lo que digo, ¿queda claro?... Bien, me alegro… ¿Qué dónde estoy? Bueno… em…" Maya alzó una ceja, mirándole fijamente "Estoy en una hamburguesería… No, no estoy solo… Sí, sí, Maya está conmigo, ¿cómo lo has-…?... Claro, hamburguesas, era lógico "Maya rió. Phoenix la miró, sonriente "Sí, Maya te manda saludos… No voy a decirle eso, Trucy… No les hagas esperar, entonces… Cuídate, cariño… Yo también y mucho, adiós"

Phoenix colgaba el teléfono bajo la atenta mirada de Maya.

"¿Dónde está Trucy?" preguntó ella, con curiosidad.

"El colegio organizó una excursión a las montañas de una semana" Respondió, cabizbajo "A Trucy le cuesta bastante hacer amigas" aclaró él, suspirando "No sé si eso debería preocuparme"

"Puede que no haya encontrado a una chica en la que coincida en gustos… Aunque, recuerdo que congenio bastante con Pearl" Maya sonrió

"Cierto" Phoenix se quedó pensativo unos minutos "Cuando Trucy vuelva, os invitaré a ambas a quedaros con nosotros unos días. No estaría mal que las niñas volviesen a tener contacto después de tanto tiempo…"

Maya pareció algo desconcertada por un momento "Oh, sí… Me parece bien" asintió, mientras acariciaba uno de sus mechones de pelo con nerviosismo.

"¡Aquí tenéis!" Joe apareció nuevamente, con dos platos de comida en una bandeja, y su ya usual sonrisa amistosa "Una hamburguesa doble de queso con triple de bacon y un menú número 4 con sus respectivas bebidas! ¡Que aproveche!"

Maya no podía apartar la mirada de su plato. Aquella hamburguesa superaba en tamaño a la cabeza de Pearl, y las rebanadas de pan a cada lado de la carne no llegaban a tocarse debido a la cantidad de ingredientes que había entre ambas. La médium miró a Phoenix por un instante. Este se sentía como en medio de un documental, como si contemplara a un jaguar a punto de atrapar a su presa.

"¡Vamos!" le dijo este, dándole un mordisco a una patata frita "¡Híncale el diente!

Maya tragó saliva. Recogió la hamburguesa del plato con una servilleta, abrió la boca todo lo que fue capaz, y le dio un mordisco.

"Dios… es… es…." Empezó a decir, antes de tragar "Oh dios, no recordaba lo bueno que sabían las hamburguesas"

"Espera un momento" Phoenix dejó su tenedor en el plato "¿Me estás diciendo que tú, Maya Fey, no has comido una hamburguesa en todo este tiempo?"

"No" intento decir, con la boca llena. Tragó, con un suspiro de satisfacción "Mañana volvemos, ¿vale? Debo aprovechar antes de irme a las montañas… ¡Joe!" gritó al camarero, que silbaba mientras limpiaba una de las mesas "¡Ponme otra de estas para llevar!" Phoenix se le quedó mirando, pestañeando "¿Qué? ¡Es para la cena!" se defendió, inflando sus mejillas.

"No has cambiado nada en algunas cosas, Maya" rió el joven "Apuesto a que sigues viendo El Samurái de Acero…"

"Te equivocas. Ya lo he superado" contraatacó, dándole otro mordisco a la jugosa hamburguesa, antes de que un escurridizo tomate se saliese de ella.

Phoenix alzó una ceja "Ah, ¿de veras? ¿Y cómo es que lo tienes de fondo de pantalla en el móvil?"

Maya abrió sus ojos "Ah… eso..." dijo, lentamente "Es que no recuerdo como se cambiaba los fondos… eso es…"

"Mientes muy mal, Maya"

"Y tú eres un entrometido, Nick" soltó Maya, medio en broma medio en serio.

"¿Cómo se declara la acusada?" preguntó Phoenix, observando a Maya con una mirada ahoga-criminales que había utilizado muy a menudo en sus juicios cuando tenía delante al verdadero culpable. Maya rió

"Vale, sí, soy culpable" Maya colocó sus manos en la cintura "¿Y qué?"

"Nada" dijo Phoenix, troceando la carne de su plato con un cuchillo "A Trucy le encanta el Samurái de Acero. Nos pidió a mí y a Brihanna que la llevásemos a unos de sus espectáculos en vivo… Podrías ir con ella y ahorrarnos así el muermo"

"¡El Samurái de Acero no es un muermo, Nick!"

"Estaba bromeando" se defendió Phoenix, mientras reía y alzaba las manos. Maya frunció el ceño, y resopló, en señal de enojo. Segundos después, relajo su expresión, descendiendo la línea de sus labios y cerrando levemente los párpados. Phoenix no paso por alto aquello.

"¿Te… ocurre algo?" preguntó, preocupado.

"Sigues saliendo con Brihanna, ¿verdad?" La cuestión había cogido por sorpresa al ex – abogado, observó Maya, ya que este había alzado las cejas hasta el cielo.

"Sí" asintió Phoenix, tras una breve pausa. Maya esperó a que añadiera algo más, pero no lo hizo.

"Me alegro" comentó la médium, dándole un sorbo a su batido de helado de fresa. Se vio a sí misma preguntándose si había hecho bien en sacar aquel tema, ya que el noviazgo que tenía con la joven fue lo que provoco que ambos se separaran. En realidad, Maya no entendía realmente el motivo de aquella separación. Supuso que la ira que había llegado a sentir ante el rechazo de Phoenix la llevó a actuar de aquella forma tan poco razonable. Pero sí recordaba, con total claridad, lo que ella le había jurado antes de marcharse a Kurain.

"_Pero sé que, el día que volvamos a vernos, llevaré el mismo atuendo que mi madre llevó en su día, que indicará mi posición como Maestra Kurain, y ya nadie, ni siquiera Maritsa, podrá hacer nada para impedir que esté contigo, Nick. No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente, y volveré a por ti, aunque hayan millones de Brihannas que estén dispuestas a impedírmelo. Y me importa un comino que seas un vagabundo por aquel entonces"_

Eran palabras vacías, promesas sin fundamento alguno. Se estremeció. Estaba claro que no iba a cumplir nada de lo que había dicho. No tenía intención de arrebatarle nada a Brihanna, y menos de luchar por un amor imposible.

"… ¿Y tú?" la voz de Phoenix la sobresaltó con una pregunta inesperada "¿Has tenido suerte?"

"¿E-en qué?" tartamudeó ella.

"En el amor, ¿en qué otra cosa si no?"

Phoenix noto un intenso brillo en la mirada de su amiga, que duró apenas unos segundos. Se fijó en la torpeza con la que esta escondía un mechón de sus cabellos detrás de la oreja, y desviaba la mirada hacia otro lugar que no fueran sus ojos. El ex – abogado había llegado a obsesionarse tanto con los gestos y movimientos de las personas que se fijaba en ellos constantemente, y aquel instante no fue una excepción.

Inconscientemente, llevó una mano hasta su bolsillo con la certeza de que sus dedos reconocerían el tacto y la forma del magatama. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que este no estaba ahí. Intento que su desconcierto pasara desapercibido y no llegara a reflejarse en su rostro.

"No…" respondió Maya, por fin "He estado concentrada en mis estudios"

Phoenix no respondió nada a aquello, pero si que fue capaz de percibir la profunda tristeza que inundaba la mirada de la mediúm.

* * *

Tiempo más tarde, estaban ya de pie en frente del mostrador. Antes de que Phoenix tuviera la oportunidad de sacar su monedero para pagar su almuerzo, Maya se le había adelantado ya, con el cambio y el recibo en su mano. Phoenix frunció el ceño.

"No era necesario que…"

"Sí que lo era" le interrumpió ella "Esta vez, deja que invite yo"

Phoenix no tuvo objeción para aquello.

Maya y Billy se pasaron unos cuantos minutos hablando calurosamente sobre temas que Phoenix prefería ignorar. Refunfuñó, mientras colocaba uno de sus codos sobre el mostrador. Joe limpiaba la mesa con un trapo húmedo al mismo tiempo que observaba a Phoenix de hito en hito. Este le devolvió la mirada, algo irritado por el descarado análisis del camarero.

"Esto… ¿Quiere algo?"

El camarero sacudió la cabeza "Sólo me estaba preguntando el por qué una chica tan guapa como Maya está saliendo con alguien como usted"

Phoenix se sintió levemente herido, pero realmente no se extrañó. Supuso que era normal que la gente de su alrededor lo considerara un especie de perdedor en el que ninguna mujer se fijaría, teniendo en cuenta su desaliñado aspecto y su expresión inescrutable. Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

"No estoy salien-" Quiso aclarar, pero el muchacho le interrumpió antes de hacerlo.

"¡Aconséjeme, señor!" soltó, con entusiasmo, cogiendo a Phoenix por el cuello de su camisa

Aquello cogió desprevenido al ex – abogado. Se desasió de él, mirándole como si estuviese chalado.

"¿Pero qué estás diciendo?" preguntó Phoenix, acomodándose la chaqueta. Lanzó una rápida mirada hacia Maya, pero esta pareció no haberse percatado de nada.

"¡Exactamente lo que estoy diciendo!" siguió el camarero "Es usted increíble… ¡Ha conseguido a una mujer hermosa sin ser usted ni rico ni un guaperas!"

"Bueno…" respondió Phoenix, con una sonrisa forzada. No sabía si sentirse halagado o insultado "En algo tienes razón" Estuvo de acuerdo él, con la imagen de la despampanante Brihanna en su cabeza.

"¿Cuál es su secreto?" insistió el camarero.

Phoenix se quedó meditabundo unos segundos "No tengo ninguno" respondió, serio "Soy yo mismo, supongo"

"Oh" el chico parecía decepcionado. Coloco su rostro entre sus manos, a la vez que apoyaba sus codos sobre el mostrador "Tiene suerte, entonces, de haber conseguido a una mujer tan linda y simpática como la Srta. Maya" suspiró. El ex – abogado percibió sorna en su tono de voz

"No estoy saliendo con Maya" aclaró Phoenix.

"¿De veras?" Joe alzó sus ojos hacia él, con la mirada iluminada. Phoenix alzó una ceja al ver sus ojos inundados por un brillo de esperanza.

"Siento decirte esto, Joe, pero no creo que Maya salga contigo alguna vez"

Joe pareció desconcertado por un instante "N-no tenía intención de pedirle salir, viejo" masculló, mirándole con ojos entrecerrados.

El ex – abogado le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Antes de que éste pudiera responderle con un comentario no del todo agradable, Maya se abalanzó a su brazo.

"¡Nick, vayámonos!" pidió la médium "Tengo ganas de echarme una siesta después de haber comido tan bien" sonrió, sin separarse de su amigo. Volvió su rostro hacia Joe, que había apartado la vista hacia una mancha que había en el mostrador "Me alegro de volver a verte, Joe" dijo, arrastrando a Phoenix hasta la puerta "¡Hasta la próxima" se despidió.

Phoenix miro hacia atrás, con una sonrisa triunfante dibujado en su rostro. Joe gruñó, antes de meterse nuevamente en la cocina.

* * *

"Esto está bastante cambiado desde la última vez que vine…" comentó Maya, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá rojo de la oficina y observaba todo con atención. Su ojos se posaron en una especie de tenedor volador del que colgaban unos pocos espaguetis que caían pesadamente sobre un plato repleto de ellos "¿Qué diablos…? Ah, es de plástico"

"Se lo regale a Trucy por su cumpleaños" admitió Phoenix, que traía una botella de mosto y dos vasos de la cocina "Lo vio en una tienda, y fue tanto su obsesión por esa… cosa que decidí complacerla" Se sentó junto a Maya "¿Te gusta el mosto?"

Maya frunció el ceño, mientras examinaba la botella que Phoenix había dejado encima de la mesita no muy convencida "¿Tienes algo que se pueda tragar y a la vez saborear?" preguntó, dejando la botella en su sitio.

Phoenix rió. "Hay zumo de naranja, si lo prefieres"

"Eso está mucho mejor" asintió Maya. Phoenix se levantó para ir en busca de la bebida a la vez que la médium seguía echando un vistazo a la cambiada oficina. Se topó con el piano negro que ella misma le había comprado a su amigo, cuidadosamente tapado con una tela blanca. Encima de ésta colgaba de la pared un marco ovalado que sostenía un retrato en sepia de un hombre que era desconocido para ella, de mirada penetrante y con aires de grandeza. Su ojos se centraron en el sombrero de copa que posaba sobre su cabeza. ¿Tal vez era un conocido de Trucy?, se pregunto.

Phoenix volvió nuevamente, esta vez con el cartón de zumo de naranja. Se sentó junto a Maya en el sofá, y a continuación sirvió el zumo en la copa de Maya. Ella lo aceptó, agradecida. Antes de tomar un sorbo, Maya observó detenidamente como su amigo vertía aquel líquido rojizo sobre el vaso de cristal, y seguidamente se lo llevaba a los labios. Tras beber medio vaso, soltó un pequeño suspiro, satisfecho.

"¿Cómo es que ha llegado a gustarte esa bebida?" preguntó Maya, curiosa, mientras recogía la botella de la mesita.

Phoenix sonrió "No lo sé. A los clientes del Borchst Bowl les encanta, y sin darme cuenta, me empezó a gustar a mi también" el ex – abogado se fijó en la expresión dubitativa de su amiga, mientras dejaba la botella en su sitio. Sonrió "Te mueres por probarlo, ¿verdad?"

Maya enseñó sus blancos dientes en forma de sonrisa tímida "Bueno... ahora que lo veo no tiene tan mala pinta. Pero no quiero beber alcohol, ya sabes..."

"Bueno, no creo con una única copa me vea obligado a arrastrarte hasta el hospital" Phoenix seguía sonriendo.

Maya rió "Supongo que tienes razón" Alzó la copa de zumo de naranja y se la bebió con rapidez, sin dejar ni una gota. Tendió el vaso de cristal a Phoenix, quien sirvió en ella un poco de mosto. Luego, volvió a dársela.

"Oh, con esto acabo borracha seguro" soltó la médium, con ironía, mientras contemplaba el gran espacio vacío que llenaba su copa y el poco líquido que se agitaba en el fondo.

"Primero pruebalo" le aconsejó Phoenix.

Maya asintió, obediente. Unos segundos después, un sabor dulzón inundaba su paladar. Se lamió el labio inferior. Phoenix sonrió.

"¿Pudiste saborearlo o contuviste la respiración antes de hacerlo?" preguntó, burlón.

"Calla y sirveme un poco más" Maya extendió de nuevo su copa hacia Phoenix.

"Pero solo un poco, ¿eh? No me apetece cargar con ninguna borracha"

"Tranquilo" soltó Maya, con indiferencia. Volvió a llevarse la copa a los labios para volver a beber de aquel néctar, que cada vez le era más agradable.

"Bueno... yo me pondré otra copa, ya que estamos.." soltó Phoenix, a la vez que volvía a verter un poco más de mosto en su vaso.

* * *

Maya recogió la vacía botella de mosto, agitándola levemente mientras escudriñaba a través de ella en busca de una gota superviviente. Sin éxito, la dejo a un lado de mala manera.

"Nos hemos bebido la botella entera" dijo, con una sonrisa bobalicona y una mirada torpe.

Phoenix se encontraba en un estado parecido "Ahora me he quedado sin mosto hasta finales de mes"

Maya rió, mientras se acariciaba uno de los mechones de su pelo negro "¡No seas víctima! Puedes conseguirlo gratis. Esa novia tuya seguro que te da cajas y cajas llenas de mosto"

"Ja" soltó Phoenix, volviendo su rostro entorpecido hacia ella "Ya te lo he dicho, no es tan generosa. Solo cuando quiere, claro"

Maya se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos, sin hablar. Ambos estaban acomodados y descalzos en el sofá. Phoenix se encontraba sentado con los pies sobre el mueble, con su cabeza recostada sobre el espaldar. Su gorro de lana estaba tirado en algún sitio de la habitación, de forma que dejaba al descubierto su pelo de punta. Maya estaba arrinconada en la esquina del sofá, acostada y con parte de sus piernas encima del regazo de su amigo. A través de la ventana de la oficina, se infiltraban los últimos rayos de sol por entre los altos edificios de Los Ángeles.

La médium dejó de juguetear con su pelo, y se acercó un poco más hacia su amigo.

"Nick..." llamó, con suavidad

Phoenix no había apartado la vista de ella en ningún momento "¿Sí, Maya?"

"¿Cómo crees que hubiese todo... si hubiéramos estado juntos?"

Los ojos de Maya se clavaban en los suyos, demandando una respuesta. Phoenix dejó que su desconcierto ante la pregunta invadiera su rostro. No puedo evitar sonreír, sin embargo.

"No lo sé, Maya..." respondió, con suavidad, como si de un suspiro se tratase "Tal vez... Tal vez ahora mismo tu estarías viviendo aquí, conmigo... Tal vez te hubieses rebelado a los de tu familia por mí... Tal vez hubieses dejado ser médium... Tal vez... hubieses dejado todo lo que más querías por mí..."

"Estoy segura de que lo hubiera hecho" interrumpió ella, con una sonrisa.

"Entonces entiendes el por qué tenía que impedirlo" contraatacó él.

"Me has protegido durante mucho tiempo, Nick" dijo ella, con cierto dolor "Soy una mujer adulta, así que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Si no fuera porque me rechazaste ahora mismo sería..."

"¿Feliz?" completó la frase él, inconscientemente.

Maya asintió "Muy feliz. Has intentado que no le de la espalda a lo que más quiero, y nos has logrado tu propósito, porque nunca entendiste que tú eres realmente lo que más quiero" La médium apartó la mirada de él. Le escocían los ojos de aguantar las lágrimas. "Y ahora... ya es demasiado tarde"

Phoenix abrió la boca, pero la cerró al instante sin saber qué decir. Siempre había dado por sentado que lo estaba haciendo era lo correcto, que no se estaba equivocando, y en ese instante aquella certeza comenzaba a desmoronarse al ver la tristeza que parecía palpitar permanentemente en los ojos de su amiga.

Sin pensarlo, Phoenix rodeó el cuerpo de Maya entre sus brazos. Ella le devolvió el abrazo, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Perdoname. Siempre pensé que esta decisión sería el camino fácil hacia tu felicidad" susurró. Levantó el rostro de su amiga, al nivel del suyo "Pero... eres infeliz. Yo nunca quise esto, Maya"

Ella sonrió, entre lágrimas "Lo sé, Nick..."

"Y ahora..." Phoenix tragó saliva "... no sé que hacer"

Maya levantó sus ojos castaños hacia él "¿A qué te refieres?"

El ex – abogado clavó su mirada de ojos azules en ella, de una forma tan intensa que Maya se vio a sí misma sobrecogida.

"Que amo a Brihanna" contestó él. Maya sintió su corazón despedazarse "Pero siento la angustiosa necesidad de besarte"

Maya abrió sus ojos de par en par, mirándole atónita.

"Y creo que tengo esta necesidad desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez muy poco después de conocerte, pero la he reprimido tanto que he sabido vivir con ella"

Maya le acarició el rostro, con ojos centelleantes.

"Yo siento la misma necesidad" dijo, con un susurro "Y estoy segura de que vivo con ella mucho más tiempo que tú"

Phoenix sonrió. Acercó sus labios hacia ella, con delicadeza "Pues, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para contradecir los deseos de la naturaleza?"

"Unos tarados que pensamos demasiado antes de hacer las cosas" dijo Maya, con una risita.

"No pensemos más en ello, entonces"

Phoenix fue a posar sus labios sobre los de ella, cuando algo despertó la atención de ambos.

El móvil de Phoenix comenzó a vibrar con furia, seguido del irritante politono. Maya se tapó los oídos. El ruido de aquel aparato retumbaba en su cabeza como si de un gong se tratase. El ex – abogado masculló un insulto, y se levantó a por él.

"¿Diga?" dijo, con voz molesta. Su expresión cambió súbitamente al reconocer la voz de la otra línea. "Brihanna, eres tú... No, no me ocurre nada"

Maya abrió los ojos de par en par tras escuchar el nombre de Brihanna. Se recostó en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados. Un sentimiento de rabia comenzó a manifestarse en su interior. Cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. Decidió escuchar la conversación.

"... ¿Clientes? ¿Hoy?" La voz de Phoenix seguía danzando en el aire. "Dile que dentro de media hora estaré ahí. Hasta ahora"

Phoenix colgó el teléfono, y lo colocó en su bolsillo, con un suspiro. Sus ojos buscaron la mirada de Maya, que tenía la vista fija en el suelo. Maya alzó el rostro, y contempló a su amigo. Este parecía como si hubiese despertado de algún sueño.

"Acaba de llegar un cliente al restaurante..." soltó, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

"¿Te refieres a un... jugador de póquer?" preguntó Maya.

Phoenix sonrió. "No puedo hacerle esperar mucho... Así que, no te lo preguntaré dos veces... ¿Quieres venir?"

Maya dejó que una sonrisa triste se escapase de su rostro "Sería un poco inútil ahí... ¿no crees?"

El ex – abogado frunció el ceño "No es cuestión de que me seas útil o no...Quiero que me acompañes simplemente"

Maya titubeó durante unos instantes. Ser testigo nuevamente del amor que Brihanna y Phoenix se profesaban sería muy doloroso para ella, pero no quería quedarse sola en la oficina aquella noche y, además, sentía una creciente curiosidad por ver como era realmente aquel restaurante que tantas veces se había imaginado.

"Supongo que... no tengo otra opción" respondió, levantándose del sofá, con un ligero tambaleo.

"¿Te encuentras bien...?" preguntó Phoenix, refiriéndose a si todavía seguía bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Maya asintió, con un gesto despreocupado de su mano "Se me pasará..." dijo, aunque todavía sentía que todo le daba vueltas. No estaba tan borracha como para no ser consciente de lo que decía o hacía.

Phoenix recogió su chaqueta, y le tendió una a Maya.

"Ten. Fuera hace mucho frío como para que vayas en manga corta"

Maya frunció el ceño, mientras se vestía con la chaqueta de chándal. ¿Por qué él actuaba como si tal cosa? Estaban a punto de besarse, por el amor de dios, pensaba ella, con furia contenida.

Fueron juntos hasta la puerta. Phoenix colocó su mano en el pomo de la puerta, antes de volverse hacia Maya, con una expresión de preocupación.

"Ya hablaremos de lo que pasó antes... cuando estemos más... conscientes"

Maya pestañeó varias veces.

"Estoy de acuerdo" pudo decir, apartando la mirada de sus ojos azules.

Ambos se internaron nuevamente en las calles de Los Ángeles, luchando contra la brisa fría que corría aquella noche.


End file.
